New Moon
by Pantera-33
Summary: What if Orihime wasn’t the only one Aizen captured? Orihime & Tsukiko are being held captive in Hueco Mundo and Ulquiorra & Grimmjow have been given the task to be their guardians. Easy job? Not if the love has anything to do with it. GrimmXOC UlquiXOrihi
1. Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**Summary: What if Orihime wasn't the only one Aizen needed for his master plans? Orihime & Tsukiko are being held captive in Hueco Mundo and waiting for Ichigo and company to rescue them. Ulquiorra & Grimmjow have been given the task to be their guardians. Easy job? They soon find out that it's much more difficult than they first realise.**

**UlquiorraXOrihime GrimmjowXOC **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters but I do own Tsukiko**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hueco Mundo **

"Welcome, my dear girls. Welcome to Las Noches." Aizen's voice echoed through the great hall in Las Noches. In the shadows, various arrancar peered curiously at the two girls who stood silently in front of Aizen.

"You have no need to fear us; we will not harm you, in fact quite the opposite." Aizen smiled, almost trying to convince them but not doing a good job of it.

"W-W-Why have you taken us?" Orihime quietly asked. She was looking down whilst fiddling with her school skirt, not wanting to meet Aizen's intense gaze.

Aizen suddenly rose from his seat and made his way towards Orihime. He stopped a few feet away from her and replied,

"Your "gifts" are essential to my plans. With your ability to reject, you would be able to restore the Hogyoku so that it can fully awaken."

Orihime inwardly gasped. "I understand why I'm here but…why have you taken Tsukiko -chan too?"

Aizen turned his head towards the other girl. She was silently gazing infront, her face emotionless. She turned her gaze towards Aizen and stared at him.

"Ahhhh, well Tsukiko is important too. With her mystical powers and her ability to amplify a person's strength, she will make my army even stronger than they have ever been before and… she is also what we shall call 'insurance'."

"What do you mean 'insurance'?"

Aizen stepped closer to Orihime. He leaned in close to Orihime's ear. His breath tickled her skin, making her shudder. "If you fail to co operate which, by the way you will co operate, but if you don't then something terrible might happen to little Tsukiko-kun."

Orihime's grey eyes widened in horror.

"No! No, I-I will help you, please don't hurt Tsukiko -chan!"

Aizen laughed slightly and retreated back to his seat. "That's what I like to hear."

"Aizen –sama, I have a present for youuu!"

A figure leaned against the frame of the giant hall doors. A wide- fox grin spread wide across his face. His short silver hair reflecting the light in the hall, making his hair gleam.

"What is it Gin?"

"I have the bracelet that you ordered Szayel-kun make."

"Excellent."

Gin sauntered over to Tsukiko. Tsukiko faced Gin, her gaze bore into his face. He gently took her wrist into his hand and put the bracelet on.

"What is that?" asked Orihime curious as to the nature of the bracelet on her friend's wrist.

"This reduces Tsukiko-kun's powers. So if she does use them they wouldn't be able to harm even a baby. It seems Szayel wasn't able to fully negate her powers so this will have to suffice."

"Now you two will be escorted to your quarters. So that we can keep an eye on you at all times, you each will be staying with one of my Espadas. Gin, could you send them in please"

"As you wish, Aizen-sama."

Gin opened up the hall doors. "Aizen-sama requests your presence"

Gin walked over to Aizen's side as the two figures strode towards the Orihime and Tsukiko.

"Ulqiuorra, Gimmjow, welcome."

The girls slowly looked to the side to see who was standing near them. One of them was small, with raven black hair. Covering half his hair was a hollow piece, almost like a hat on his head. His face was pale and his emerald eyes showed no signs of emotion. Green "tears" from his eyes streaked his face. A white, long sleeved top covered his chest and flowed down towards his ankles. His white hakama covered his legs.

The other man was much taller. Unruly, teal-coloured hair covered his head. Turquoise markings lined his angry blue eyes. A hollow piece of a jaw with teeth covered his right cheek. He wore a white shirt which was open, revealing his toned chest and a large scar across it. He also wore a white hakama.

"Ulqiuorra, would you please take Orihime to your quarters please."

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulqiuorra bowed respectfully at Aizen and without a word of warning, turned towards the doors and walked out. Orihime quickly ran after him before he left her behind.

"Grimmjow, would you take Tsukiko to your quarters please."

Grimmjow huffed. "Alright, come on woman!"

Tsukiko turned to Grimmjow and they headed towards the door.

"Wait a moment." They both stopped and turned to face Aizen. He walked up to Tsukiko with something in his hand.

"I almost forgot, you'll be needing this." He handed Tsukiko a notepad and pen. She looked up at Aizen and then bowed politely before following Grimmjow out the hall.

Orihime looked around at her "new home" It was barely furnished, only a couch, coffee table and a bed. A door in the corner of the room which lead to the bathroom. A small barred window providing the only source of light in the room. Orihime gazed up at the window, her face screwed up trying to stop the tears, which were forcing their way out of her eyes.

'_Guys…Kurosaki -kun, I'm sorry. If only I was stronger, I wouldn't have gotten caught.'_ Silent tears streamed down her face. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see Ulquiorra place a pile of neatly folded clothes on the coffee table.

"Change."

Orihime spun round, startled and quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve.

Emerald eyes looked piercingly at nervous grey ones.

"Change, otherwise I will make you change."

"H-Hai" She picked up the pile of clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

She emerged a while later, tugging at the sleeves of her outfit. A long white suit, trimmed in black, enveloped her slender body and clung to her, showing off her curves.

"This is so uncomfortable." She smoothed down the front of her suit.

"Get use to it." Ulquiorra coldly said whilst eyeing her.

"I will bring you your dinner." He strolled out the room, his coat tails flapping behind him. Orihime was left alone in the cold, gloomy room. All that was there to comfort her was her thoughts. _'I hope Tsukiko-chan is alright.'_

Grimmjow opened the door to his room. Tsukiko slowly entered, taking in her surroundings. It was similar to Ulquiorra's except the furniture was blue. She placed the notebook and pen on the coffee table and sat down gently on the couch, staring at the wall in front of her.

"There are your clothes. Put them on" Grimmjow chucked the pile of clothes next to Tsukiko.

She didn't move.

"I said put them on!"

She blinked, still not moving from the sofa

Grimmjow could feel red hot anger rising inside him. He suddenly picked Tsukiko up roughly by the shoulders and glared into her purple eyes, which lacked any emotion.

"Are you fucking deaf?! Why aren't you answering me?!"

She didn't answer, instead she tilted her face away from his.

"Che, fine have it your way!" He threw her back onto the sofa and retreated towards the door.

"You better be changed by the time I get back, otherwise I'll change you myself and Aizen has given me permission to use any means necessary." He smiled menacingly at her as he slammed the door shut. Tsukiko slowly got up off the sofa and rubbed her back, hurting from when Grimmjow thrown her down. She picked up the messy pile of clothes off the sofa and went into the bathroom to get changed.

She emerged later and found a tray of food on the table and Grimmjow lurking in the shadows, leaning against the wall. He spied her when she came out of bathroom. A white top, which barely covered her stomach, was underneath a long, flowing white coat which reached down to the ends of her white hakama. He watched her as she moved towards the sofa, staring at the tray of food before her. A bowl of noodles with some strange looking vegetables in it.

"Eat it."

Tsukiko looked up at him. His face stared angrily at hers. She looked back at her food. She was pretty hungry since she didn't have any breakfast that morning. She picked up her chopsticks and slowly put the noodles in her mouth. She tried to swallow it but the taste was too disgusting, so she spat it back out again.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Grimmjow smiled mockingly at her. She tried again and successfully swallowed down the noodles. She glanced over at Grimmjow, who had now placed himself on the bed whilst continuing to watch her eat.

'_Orihime, I hope you're ok'_

"Eat."

Orihime looked at Ulquiorra. His face staring blankly at her. Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Eat or I will force it down your throat. It's your choice."

Orihime started trembling at the thought of being force-fed and decided to eat. The rice that she ate was bland and the vegetables accompanying it was just as ghastly but she had to eat it no matter what, if she was to stay alive long enough for Ichigo to rescue her.

"I'll be back later and I expect you to have finished by then."

20 minutes later and Ulquiorra returned to find Orihime fiddling with her chopsticks and her empty bowl. He walked over to her and to the tray off the table.

"Errmmm…thank you very much for bringing me my food"

"I didn't do it for you, I did it on Aizen-sama's orders, I couldn't care less if you had food or not. Now go to bed" With that he left.

Orihime got up solemly and walked over to the bed. She took off her arrancar shoes and got ready to go to bed.

'_I have to stay strong. I can't let them break my spirit. If so then I'm as good as dead.'_

She pulled back the covers and settled down to sleep. Thoughts of Ichigo and the others filling her mind.

Tsukiko placed her chopsticks neatly next to her bowl. She stared deeply into the bowl as if it had a hidden meaning. Grimmjow watched her curiously from his bed.

'_This chick is seriously weird. She doesn't fucking listen, she doesn't speak, then again I am the enemy so she has no reason to speak to me but still…so boring, I was hoping to have some fun with her.'_

Tsukiko suddenly got up from her place and headed towards the corner of the room. She sat down, crossed her legs and slowly closed her eyes. Grimmjow was getting more curious by the minute.

"Oi, woman, what the hell are you doing?!"

She ignored his comment and carried on. She slowly levitated off the ground, her snow white hair swirling behind her.

'_What the heck is this woman playing at?'_

"Oi! Are listening to me?!"

Sensing that she wasn't going to finish her meditation, she slowly floated back down to the ground. She opened her eyes and met sparkling blue ones, intensely looking at her. She got up, made her way past him and went towards the bed. Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck and growled slightly in frustration at Tsukiko.

She pulled off her shoes and her coat and placed her coat neatly on the couch. She went to pull back the covers of the bed when a firm hand grabbed her wrist.

"Who said you could sleep there woman? Unless you wanna sleep in there with me?" He leaned in close to her face from behind and gently breathed on her neck.

'_This should freak her out good and proper'_

Tsukiko calmly placed her hand over his hand and removed it from her wrist. Moving away from him, she walked towards the sofa. Using her coat as a blanket, she settled herself down to sleep. Grimmjow was standing in shock.

'_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! I thought I had her then! Hmmm maybe I might have some fun after all'_ He smiled deviously at the sleeping Tsukiko.

'_You'll surrender yourself to me eventually, you can count on that'_

**Thank for reading. Bit rubbishy I know but I promise you it will get better. Feel free to review. **


	2. Questions, Questions and More Questions

Whoa

**Thanks for reading everyone. And now here's the second chapter**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 2: Questions, Questions and more Questions**

"NO!! NO KUROSAKI-KUN!! Behind you! The fish! THE FISH!!"

Wriggling around in the bed covers on the floor, legs' flailing like an octopus, Orihime was having one of her weird dreams again. Arms swinging around violently, they hit something cold and hard. She slowly opened up her eyes to see what she hit. A fuzzy outline of a face hit her eyes. As her eyes adjusted themselves, she realised to her horror, who that unfortunate person she slapped was. The pale face near her face showed slight anger and surprise.

"U-U-Ulquiorra-san! I-I-I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I was just…" She jumped up off the floor and proceeded to look at the floor with an apologetic face whilst rambling.

He stood up silently, still looking at Orihime.

"Aizen-sama requests your presence."

"Hai!" She struggled to put on her shoes. She smoothed down her unruly orange locks to try and make herself look more presentable and followed Ulquiorra out of the room.

"Bout time you woke up woman."

Tsukiko slowly opened her eyes to see who it was that spoke. Grimmjow was casually leaning by the door way with an annoyed look on his face.

"Get up already, Aizen wants to see us."

He really wasn't in the mood for one of Aizen's pointless meetings.

She pulled her coat off herself and put it on. She slipped on her black shoes and walked with Grimmjow down the corridor towards Aizen's throne room.

"Good morning Orihime and Tsukiko. I hope you both had a nice night and that Ulquiorra and Gimmjow have been treating you well." Aizen beamed down from his throne at them. The two girls nodded.

"Excellent. That was all I really needed to know, so if you're both fine then you may return to your quarters." The quartet headed out of the throne room, Grimmjow mumbling under his breath about how he was right about the meeting being a waste of his time.

"I know you are there. What is it, Gin?"

"Wow, you knew I was there? You really are amazing Aizen-taichou." Gin slinked out of the shadows and joined the side of Aizen's throne.

"I know, you really don't have to tell me that. Was there something you needed?" Aizen smiled.

"I was just wondering, why you chose those two, in particular, Grimmjow, to guard the girls. You know what he's like."

Aizen smiled widened "Ulquiorra is my most loyal espada so naturally I chose him, but Grimmjow…well he's reckless and has a penchant for violence but I have to admit he does get the required results, so that is why I need him to help break their spirits, especially Tsukiko She is strong willed and not so easily broken. If she is to obey me, I would need her weakened."

"I see"

"Exactly, very soon they will be so broken they will bend to my every will."

Gin grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Aizen-taichou, you are very bad."

Aizen smiled, his hand placed on his chin. "Yes indeed."

Along the long corridor nobody spoke as they walked back to their quarters. A tense silence filled the air as the two girls trailed behind the espadas.

"Tsukiko-chan, are you alright?" Whispered Orihime

Tsukiko made a little nod of her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again

"Really? Are you absolutely…"

"Of course she's bloody alright, how many times do you need to ask? Now shut your damn mouth back there!" Came the rude voice

"Hai" whispered Orihime

They all stopped outside their respected rooms. Orihime looked at Grimmjow and Tsukiko with confusion.

"Your room is next door?" started Orihime

"Yeah, and don't get any stupid ideas about sneaking in here to see woman over here either!" barked Grimmjow

"H-Hai."

They all simultaneously entered their rooms.

"Aizen-sama requested that twice a week, you and the other woman will spend the day together, so it would make your stay here more 'comfortable' "

"Really?"

"Yes and you would be allowed to go outside the grounds, supervised of course."

"T-Thank you very much!" Beamed Orihime. She was so delighted at this piece of news. Afraid she was of being stuck here alone in the depressing room with nothing to do but to stare out of the window, even though her friend was just a wall away from her. She was glad.

Ulquiorra shrugged off the gratitude and walked out of the room.

"For two days a week, Aizen wants you two women to spend sometime together and other crap. Also we have to take you outside every so often as well, alright?"

Tsukiko nodded and went back to staring at her favourite patch of wall. Grimmjow was getting fed up with the constant silence. He was used to noise. Any noise. Screaming, shouting…moaning anything, any noise at all. Not…silence. And he especially didn't like having one way conversations neither. It was like talking to a brick wall. He had had enough. He needed to do something about this woman. He'd be damned if he spent months on end hearing his own voice, even though he did like the sound of his own voice, there was only so much he could take.

He strode over to her and sat down on the sofa. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her round so that she was facing him. Her purple eyes looked blankly at him as if she was looking straight through him.

"Alright woman, now you listen to me! I dunno what game you're playing but I'm getting fucking sick to death of it! You better answer me when I'm speaking to you otherwise…"He raised his hand up in the air as a warning of what would happen to her, when she suddenly reached over slightly and picked up her notepad and pen off the coffee table and began to scribble something down.

"What the hell are you doing? You better…"

Words on a crisp white paper began filling his eyes.

**I cannot answer because I cannot speak**

There was a pregnant pause.

Gimmjow looked dumbfounded.

'_She can't speak?! Oh great, just fucking marvellous, I'm stuck with a fucking mute! Damn that bastard Aizen, he knew as well! Why did he put her with me instead of his moody little bitch? They would have had so fun together, if I had dopey big boobs next door at least I would have had a proper conversation. Bloody hell!' _

Grimmjow was still shocked that she couldn't talk. He managed to get over it to ask her another question.

"So how come you can't talk?"

Tsukiko looked away, not sure whether to answer but decided that she might as well. Anything to pass the time.

**Something terrible happened when I was a child and I vowed I would never speak again. Many have tried to help me, mostly Inoue and Kurosaki, but I don't want help, though I am grateful, I just want to be left alone. **

Grimmjow's eyes perked up when she mentioned Ichigo's name.

'_So she know's that good-for-nothing, shinigami scum bag Kurosaki?' _

He remembered the times that he fought with Ichigo. God he hated that man. Every ounce of fibre in him detested him for leaving that scar across his chest. A plan formed in his head.

'_If I can get this girl to talk I would get one over on that shingami shit, that would piss him off no end'_ He mentally grinned at his spark of genius and that doesn't happen often.

The door opened and Ulquiorra delivered her food to her. He gazed at Orihime, who was looking at the ground, deep in thought. Her orange locks cascaded over her shoulders. Her grey eyes glistened as tears started to form.

'_This woman is weak. Crying like that. How pathetic and to think that Aizen-sama gave me the task of watching over her. It's almost insulting and yet…dare I say it there is something about her, something I can't quite put my finger on. Something intriguing about her… Whatever. Why am I wasting my thoughts on a pathetic human girl?'_

He made his way to the doorway when felt someone grip his arm he turned around to glare at whoever dared touch him. His eyes met Orihime's face. She looked awkwardly at him, trying to figure out what to say.

"Ermm…Ulquiorra-san? Ermm…w-w-would you ermmm…" stumbling on her words, she was trying to speak to him but looking at his cold face didn't help matters. He stared at her as if to say that she wasting his time.

"What is it?"

"Wouldyoumindstayingherewithmeplease,ifyoudon'twanttothat'sok…" the words just streamed out of her like a burst dam, she hoped that he didn't hear what she said but he caught every last word and what he did next was also surprising.

He agreed.

Orihime nearly stumbled over in shock.

'_He agreed?? I never expected that!'_

Ulquiorra gently removed Orihime's small hand from his wrist and let it drop to her side. Moving slowly towards the bed, he perched on the side of his bed and looked back at Orihime, motioning her to take a seat too. She went back to her original spot on the sofa, wondering whether it was a good idea to ask him to stay.

What was she going to do? It's not like he was a very talkative person. What should she talk to him about? Should she talk to him at all? _'No that's rude, but I have to think of something to say…'_

"What is it like in the real world?"

Shocked, Orihime's head darted to the direction of Ulquiorra.

'_Did he really just start a conversation just now?'_

He stared at her waiting for her to reply to his question. It even surprised him that he started a conversation, this was so unlike him.

"Oh the real world is just great! There are lots of different foods to try! I'm quite an expert when it comes to experimenting with food, my favourite creation yet is cherry, leek, potato and chocolate omelette with sweet bean paste. It's delicious! Also they have some really nice clothes shops, me and Tatsuki-chan always went on the weekends to the shopping mall."

Though, in fairness, he really didn't want to be here listening to this human girl but something inside him compelled him to stay and listen. He wanted to be in her company, listening to her sweet voice, seeing her angelic smile and hearing the way she giggled when she knew she said something silly. He stared at her for many hours whilst she talked and talked well into the night.

Orihime stifled a little yawn and was about to carry on talking, this time about the time she got chased by a dog from her school all the way home, when she felt a hand on her arm. Looking over, she saw Uquiorra's emerald green eyes but they had a kind of softness to them than their usually stony look.

"It's time you went to bed now." His voice was soft and comforting, surprising Orihime.

"H-Hai!" She made her way, wearily towards the bed. After taking off her shoes, she pulled back the covers and slipped underneath to settle down to sleep. Ulquiorra took one last glance at Orihime and walked towards the door.

"Ulquiorra-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for staying with me."

He stared back at her and walked out the door.

"Thank you…Orihime." He whispered as he walked along the corridor, with only one thing on his mind.

Tsukiko sat rigged on the blue sofa staring at the notebook and pen which lay on the coffee table. Writing always used to bring her comfort. Back home, she spent hours on end writing down her feelings, poems, stories, anything she could think of writing. It was her way of escaping everything. That and meditating but now she couldn't bear to bring herself to write anything at all.

Grimmjow watched her curiously. He followed her eyes to the notepad and an idea formed in his head. He made his way over to her and sat down heavily next to her.

"Pick it up."

Tsukiko's head spun round to his, looking confused.

"Pick it up, I wanna ask you some questions."

Tsukiko, still looking confused, cautiously picked up the notepad and pen and placed it on her lap.

'_This is gonna be fun!'_ Grimmjow smiled.

"So let's get to it then" He smirked as

Tsukiko picked up the notepad and pen and began scribbling something down.

**Can I ask you some questions too?**

"Oh, so you wanna know some stuff about me? Hmmm I didn't think you were that interested in me but I guess I was wrong." He was now centimetres away from her face. His azure eyes were playfully looking into her amethyst coloured eyes. His face moved closer to hers…

**Can we get on with the questions please?**

Instead of her eyes, he was now closely inspecting a white sheet of paper which was shoved in his face.

"Hmmm eager, I like that. Alright then woman, what are you?" he asked bluntly.

**Excuse me?**

"What are you? You're not a shinigami and you're definitely not a normal human so what are you?"

Tsukiko looked at him and started writing down her answer.

**It's complicated**

"What do you mean complicated? It's a fucking simple question! Now I'll ask again, what. are. you?!"

She stared at his frustrated face and wrote down her answer.

**I'm a half demon,half human.**

Grimmjow looked at her answer curiously.

"Half demon hey. Just my type of woman."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes at him.

"So tell me, how come you're half demon?"

She began scribbling down her answer. A few moments later she finished writing.

"It's about damn time you finished woman."

She showed him her answer.

**My father was a great and powerful noble cat demon from a demon realm. It's a war torn place, full of bloodshed and death. My father was a kind demon, even though that was strange in that realm because everyone there is cold and evil. One day a freak accident happened and my father landed here on earth. He was in a human disguise and due to a fight he had, he was seriously injured. That's when he met my mother. She found him, dying by a skip. I don't know the exact details but they gradually fell in love and not long after, I was born. One day a group of my father's enemies came to earth and dragged us all back to my father's realm. There was fierce war which lasted for days. On the last day, my father was killed by his enemy's leader. With his dying breath he gave my mother his six precious rings which she later gave to me and transported me and my mother back to earth. I will never forget that day. The day my life ended.**

Grimmjow read her answer and silently processed what was written.

'_Wow, she's lived a bit hasn't she, but I have to say that demon realm of hers sounds like just the place for me. Fighting none stop? Fucking awesome!' _

He proceeded to ask more questions.

"So what can you do since you're a demon?"

'_Even though you look like a hot ass angel to me, WHAT?! What the hell am I thinking?!'_

Grimmjow waited for her answer.

**Well I don't know the full extent of my powers because I don't like using them. I use only my levitating and shielding power when I'm meditating and I can amplify a person's strength or powers but I did that only once and it was by accident.**

'_So that's what she was doing that night and she can amplify powers, no wonder Aizen brought her here'_

Grimmjow was being to enjoy himself. He enjoyed reading about Tsukiko. He enjoyed the stimulating conversation even if she couldn't talk. He found out quite a bit about her. He found out that she liked the night sky, filled with glittering stars and the illuminating moon; she loves vanilla and strawberry ice-cream even though he didn't know what ice-cream was, her favourite colours were red, black and blue, which made him grin widely at her when she said blue. He cheekly asked if there was anyone she liked to which she replied **Mind your own business** but he just took it as a no.

He asked of course many stupid sexual-charged questions which earned him a **No comment** and a chilling death glare.

They carried on for many hours, well into the night. Grimmow was asking her all the questions he could think of when…

**Ok, you've asked me so many questions, I think it's time you answered mine now.**

"Sorry woman but it's time for you to go to bed."

Tsukiko looked incredulously at him.

**But that's not unfair, you asked me questions, it's only fair.**

"Well life ain't fair and besides I only did this so I could get some useful information outta ya which would be useful for Aizen."

'_Yeah right! You only did that for your own pleasure.' Said a voice in Grimmjow's head. 'Shut up will ya!'_

Tsukiko looked away, her eyes reflected shock and anger at being so easily played like that. That is the one think she absolutely loathed…being used.

"I'll be back later, so you best be asleep when I get back." He walked out the room.

Tsukiko stared at the door that he walked out of and glared.

'_How dare he?!'_

She peeled off her coat and placed it on the arm of the sofa. She slipped out of her shoes and made herself comfortable. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

A few hours later and Grimmjow returned. He took off his white arrancar shirt and threw it onto the bed and then proceeded to walk over to the sofa. He knelt down next to Tsukiko's sleeping form. Her long white ponytail drapped over her shoulder and curled round by her neck. Her long fringe shielded her eyes. Grimmjow reached out and gently moved her fringe away from her face. He gazed longingly at her face. Her face looked so peaceful when she slept. He delicately stroked her silky smooth, coffee coloured skin. He loved the feeling and wished he could stroke her all night but resisted, knowing that she would wake up.

In one fluid motion, he scooped her up off the sofa, careful not to disturb her and softly placed her on his bed. She rolled over slightly in her sleep. She grabbed one of the pillows and pulled it close to her, squeezing it ever so slightly. Grimmjow smiled slightly as he quietly lay down next to her. Right now all he wanted to do was to be as close to her as possible.

'_Why am I doing this?!WHY OH FUCKING WHY?! Could I possibly have feelings for her? Impossible! I'm the 6__th__ espada! I have no need for such crappy emotions! That's for the weak! What has this girl done to me?!'_

He settled down to sleep in the moon-lit room, his arm wrapped round her delicate tiny waist, thoughts of her dancing delightfully in his head.

**Phew! Chapter two done. Please review.Not much Ulquiorra and Orihime but there will more in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Outdoor fun, unexpected events and Ulquiorra and Orihime fluffiness galore!**


	3. Unexpected Surprises

**Thanks everyone for reading! Now here's chapter 3**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises**

"No, no, no you got it all wrong. You put your left leg in first, not your right leg!"

THUMP!

"Owie!" Orihime cringed as a resounding pain filled the side of her face. As always, she was having a crazy dream and ended up falling straight out of bed. Dragging herself off the floor, she ruffled her hair a bit and slowly stretched her arms up into the air.

Her mind wondered back to last night's events as she washed her face in the bathroom.

'_Ulquiorra seemed…different yesterday. Ok he still had that cold look on his face but he seemed much kinder. I could even say that I enjoyed his company, even though he didn't actually speak much but…'_

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted with a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Hai!"

"Have you finished in there? We will be going outside in a moment." called the voice behind the door.

Orhime rushed over and opened the door widely. Her face lit up with joy, an enormous grin spread wide across her face, showing her gleaming white teeth, which was a stark contrast to the person's face on the other side of the door. His pale white face was as emotionless as always.

"Let's go" after a moment of face staring, they both headed out the doorway and went next door to wake up Grimmjow and Tsukiko.

Grimmjow was not a morning person. Everyone knew he wasn't a morning person. The last person who interrupted his sleep ended up being blown to smithereens with a cero. Just as he thought he was going to have a nice long lie in, there was a loud knock on his door.

'_Who the hell is that?! Hmm if I just ignore them, maybe they'll fuck off and leave me alone.'_

No such luck. A succession of knocks rained down on the door.

'_FOR GODDAMN SAKE!!'_

He painstakingly lifted himself up off the bed and propped himself up on his hands. He gazed down at the sleeping Tsukiko. Her long white bangs framed her face. Her breathing was light and raspy. She was curled up like a baby and had the silk blue bed covers wrapped tightly around her. He smiled slightly at her and then carefully got off the bed, not wanting to disturb her and made his way to the door. He prepared a cero just in case the bastard who disturbed him needed to be taught a lesson. The door flew open and the last person he wanted to see was on the other side.

Hands in his pockets, face staring intensely and a spaced out Orihime by his side, Ulquiorra stood in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want bastard! You're disturbing my beauty sleep!"

"Refreshing as always Grimmjow and of course you need all the sleep you can get if you want to be anything remotely beautiful" Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice.

Grimmjow was so outraged. Not only was his sleep disturbed, he had to get up, leaving his sleeping angel in his bed and then on top of that, to be insulted by the one person who he despised. It took everything he had to stop him grabbing his scrawny neck and blasting his fucking head off.

"You really wanna start on me cuz I'm just waiting for an excuse to crush you!"

"Whatever, I just came to tell you that we are going outside."

"Alright, that's marvellous, good for you, you came all this way and woke me up to tell me that!? Well if you're going, get fucking going then!"

Ulquiorra sighed.

"When I meant 'we' I meant all of us, including you."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"…just get the woman and get ready."

Grimmjow slammed the door in Ulquiorra's face.

"Stupid, little shit, waking me up like that." He walked over to the bed and grinned.

'_Now to wake up little miss sleeping beauty.'_

He crept up next to the bed and prodded the lump underneath the covers with his finger.

"Oi, woman,wake up already."

He prodded a bit harder.

"Oi!!"

**What are you doing?**

A piece of paper was dangling in front his face. He quickly turned around to see Tsukiko looking pretty amused at what Grimmjow was doing. She was already dressed. Gimmjow looked at her, then at the pile of bedcovers and smirked.

"How long have you been awake?"

**As soon as you opened the door to your friend.**

"Whoa, let's get one thing straight. Moody bitch ain't my friend!"

**Alright then, shall we get going then?**

"Don't tell me what to do woman!"

Tsukiko shrugged and opened up the door whilst Grimmjow quickly put on his shirt and followed her out.

A gently breeze swirled small piles of the cream sand in the Hueco Mundo desert. The crescent moon shone brightly in the pitch black sky. Lone, bare trees dotted the desert. Orihime gasped at the sheer enormity of the desert.

"Wow, it's so pretty, in a weird sort of way." She jogged towards one of the trees and began inspecting it. "Hey Tsukiko-chan, come over here!" She smiled and walked over towards her friend. All the while Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched them carefully in case they decided to do anything stupid. They both watched curiously as the two girls were having a somewhat suspicious conversation before Orihime came bounding over towards them, a big grin across her face.

"Ulquiorra-san, me and Tsukiko were talking, well I was doing most the talking hehehehe…well anyway do you wanna have a race?"

Ulquiorra just blinked. Why would he want to have a race?

He replied,

"No"

Orihime looked blankly at him and pretended she never heard him.

"Oh come on, it's just a race, come on, it'll be fun!" She grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him away. He stared down at wrist. Her small delicate hand was wrapped around his skinny wrist. He turned his head to see Grimmjow smirking and mockingly waving at him.

"Have fun pansy ass! HA HA HA!"

**You're coming too.**

Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Damn it woman! Do you have to sneak up on me like that?!"

Tsukiko smiled and grabbed his wrist and dragged him off towards where Orihime and Ulquiorra were waiting for them. The feeling of her silky smooth hand on his wrist drove him wild.

"Alright, let's race to that tree!" Orihime pointed to a lone tree about 100 metres away.

"Get ready to lose, pansy boy!" Grimmjow smirked at Ulquiorra, who let out an exasperated sigh.

Everyone got into their starting positions.

"Ready"

Everyone leaned forward

"Set"

Eyes narrowed, focused forward

"GO!"

Everyone bolted out of their starting positions and ran as fast as they could towards the tree. To make the race a bit fairer, the two espadas didn't run to their full potential. Ulquiorra was in the lead, followed by Tsukiko, closely followed by Orihime and Grimmjow bringing up the rear. Not wanting to be outdone by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow stepped it up a gear. He sped pass Orihime, raced pass Tsukiko and managed to cop a feel of her bum on the way and was now running side by side with the 4th espada.

"Outta the way pansy boy!" He shoved him to the side and sped pass him.

Orihime and Tsukiko was now racing side by side trying desperately to catch the other two up but they were way ahead.

Just as they were three quarters of the way there, Tsukiko suddenly clasped her hand to her head. A big wave of blinding pain overcame her, she started to slow down, Orihime was slowly becoming distant as her eyes began to fail. She dropped to her knees, the pain becoming too much for her to handle and she slumped down onto the sand.

"HA HA HA! I beat you!" Grimmjow was gloating at Ulquiorra, really trying to rub it in. Ulquiorra couldn't care less, which irritated him more.

"Tsukiko-chan! TSUKIKO-CHAN!! HELP!!"

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror. He sped over to the two girls as fast as he could.

Orihime was bent over the unconscious Tsukiko, crying streams of tears.

"Tsukiko-chan…Tsukiko-chan." She said in between sobs, gently shaking her limp body.

Grimmjow couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. So many emotions whirled around inside him but the one that was the most dominant was fear. He never felt that before and it scared him.

"Heal her" he said in a scarily calm voice.

"Huh?" Orihime looked at him through teary bloodshot eyes.

"I said…" He picked her up angrily by the shoulders and began shaking her violently "HEAL HER!"

Orihime was frozen with fear. Blue eyes full of fiery anger pierced her eyes.

A hand fell on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Put her down."

Grimmjow growled and threw her down onto the sand.

"Heal her dammit! Why aren't you helping her?!"

He didn't know what had come over him. Why did he care so much about this woman? She had only been in Hueco Mundo for two days but to Grimmjow it felt like she had been there for a lifetime.

"I-I-I can't heal her." Came the timid reply

"WHY NOT?!"

"Her powers…her powers disrupts my powers so I can't do anything." Orihime never felt so helpless. It brought back memories of when she went to save Rukia with Ichigo, Chad and Ishida. She remembered how she didn't do much to help and how she just felt like she was a burden to everyone and now it was happening again.

"Grimmjow, take Tsukiko to the medical bay. I will stay here with Orihime."

Grimmjow just nodded and sped back to Las Noches, Tsukiko in his arms.

'_Hang on in there!'_

Ulquiorra padded over to the distraught Orihime and sat down in the sand next to her. Bits of her orange hair were glued down to her face from her tears and her eyes were red and raw from crying.

"I want to see her, Ulqiuorra-san, please can we can we go inside, I want to see if she's alright!"

"Not now, you need to calm down. The doctor will take care of her."

She wobbly got up off the sand. Her thoughts were all jumbled; all she wanted to do was see her friend, why was he stopping her from seeing Tsukiko-chan?! She stumbled her way across the sand towards the giant statuesque building. Crying early took out most of her energy and she was finding it hard to wade in the sand. A hand on her wrist woke her up slightly. She was gently pulled into a warm embrace. All her upset, anger and frustration seemed to melt away as she nestled deeper into Ulquiorra's arms.

He didn't know why he did it; it was almost like his body moved on its own accord. All he wanted to do was to stop her from going back inside, in her irrational state; he didn't mean to hug her but right now he was enjoying this rare moment. He laid his chin softly on her head. The sweet scent of strawberries filled his nostrils. Silky soft orange hair tickled the underneath of his chin.

Neither one of them spoke, not wanting to ruin the magical moment. The gently wind danced through her hair, twisting and twirling it in the air.

"Orihime."

She lifted her face off his chest and stared into his eyes.

"Do you want to go back inside now?" His voice was so soothing.

She nodded her head and they broke apart from their embrace.

The sound of light breathing and the beeping of the machines filled the tense atmosphere in the medical room. Eyes slowly fluttered open, blurry vision settled on the white ceiling.

'_God I hope she's alright. What the hell happened out there? She was fine one minute then the next…'_

Tsukiko twisted her head the side to see where the voice was coming from. Her eyes settled on Grimmjow, who was slouched down on the floor in the corner. One of his legs was near his chest whilst the other, lay straight out in front of him. His head was slightly tilted down.

'_Aizen's gonna think I did something to her."_

She squinted her eyes at him but he wasn't speaking. His mouth wasn't moving at all.

She painfully lifted herself up off the bed. This alerted Grimmjow as his head shot up and he quickly rushed over to her bed. She peered around the room and then looked up at Grimmjow. Confusion and agitation etched on her face, desperately looking for her notepad so she could write something. Noticing her panicking, he placed his hand on her arm.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She thought for a moment and then nodded her head. She signalled to him that she wanted her notepad.

"You want your paper?"

She nodded. He reached into the insides of his jacket and pulled out her notepad and pen. She reached out and took the paper and pen from him and scribbled something down.

**Where am I?**

"You're in the medical bay. I took you here after you collapsed."

Tsukiko tilted her head away in thought.

'_I remember now, my head…my head was hurting me so bad then after that…I blacked out.'_

She glanced at Grimmjow out the corner of her eye. His face was turned away and as staring intensely at the white wall in front of him. His eyes were glazed over as if he was in a trance.

'_I wonder why he stayed with me, he didn't have to. He could have just dumped me here and left.'_

The thoughts just kept screaming louder and louder in her head. She tapped on the metal headboard of the bed to alert Grimmjow. It shook him out of his trance and he turned his face back to hers. She was unsure whether to ask but she proceeded anyway.

**I was wondering… why did you stay here with me?**

He was caught of guard by the question, not expecting her to say that.

"Why?! You don't want me to be here, is that it?!" He was suddenly angry. He didn't know why he was angry, or he did and he just didn't want to admit to himself that he was actually concerned. When he saw her lying motionless on the Hueco Mundo sand, his heart almost stopped beating. When he was shaking Orihime, he was taking his frustration out on her, being not able to help Tsukiko. For that short moment, he never felt so useless in all his life.

**Grimmjow, I didn't mean it like that, I was just wondering.**

"Whatever woman! If you want me to go, I'll fucking leave then!!"

He stormed out of the room, pushing the doctor out of his way as he was walking out. Tsukiko stared at the doorway. Her purple eyes shimmered in the light.

'_Grimmjow…'_

Ulquiorra and Orihime entered Las Noches, silently walking through the winding corridors towards the medical bay. Orihime was silently praying that Tsukiko was alright. Her hands were clasped tightly together, making her palms damp with nervous sweat. Ulquiorra was still thinking about the events that happened outside. Her sweet strawberry scent, her silky soft orange hair, her porcelain skin, everything about her was just refreshing to him. She was the light to his darkness.

He knocked on the door and came face to face with the doctor, who was nervous at being in the presence of a high ranking espada.

"Report."

"Hai! She is fine, she was just light-headed, probably still adjusting to the environment here. Have you come to take her back to her room?"

"Why? Is Grimmjow not there?"

"No, he left several hours ago."

Ulquiorra looked annoyed at hearing this piece of information.

"I will take the woman back to her room."

"Hai. Wait just one moment please"

The doctor disappeared for a moment. He reappeared at the doorway, Tsukiko looking a bit tired, shuffling behind him.

"Tsukiko-chan! You're alright!" Orihime couldn't contain her excitement and relief and jumped on Tsukiko, embracing her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Tsukiko simple patted her on the back.

"Oh yeah" Orihime pulled away from Tsukiko and looked thoughtfully at her. "Do you know why Grimmjow-san wasn't with you because I thought he would be since he took you here?"

Tsukiko's mind flashed back to the incident in the medical bay.

"_Why?! You don't want me to be here, is that it?!"_

"_Whatever woman! If you want me to go, I'll fucking leave then!!"_

Tsukiko shrugged her shoulders. A sigh left Ulquiorra's mouth.

"So irresponsible. Always having to clear up after his incompetence. Let's go."

The two girls followed Ulquiorra back to their rooms.

Ulquiorra opened the door to Grimmjow's room. It was empty and Grimmjow was nowhere to be seen. He was getting very annoyed with Grimmjow. He was used to his lack of respect for authority and orders but if he keeps this up, he will have to inform Aizen-sama.

"Woman."

Orihime turned her head.

"Hai?"

"We will be staying in Grimmjow's room with your friend until Grimmjow gets back."

"Hai!" Orihime siad excitedly

'_I __**personally**__ want to greet Grimmjow when he returns.'_

Time ticked away. The two girls were sitting on the sofa, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to pass the time. Ulquiorra stood patiently in front of the door, ready to give Grimmjow a surprise. Just as expected, the door opened and the elusive Grimmjow came face to face with Ulquiorra.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Ulquiorra ignored him and proceeded to ask his own question.

"Where have you been? I had to bring the woman back to your room because you were too…

"SAVE IT!! I'm not in the mood for your shit!"

Grimmjow's sudden outburst interrupted Orihime's and Tsukiko's game. Tsukiko eyed Grimmjow with curiousity, but having an idea why he was so grouchy.

"Grimmjow, stay with the woman at all times. You are lucky this time but next time, I will be informing Aizen-sama."

"Yeah,yeah whatever! I don't give a damn if you tell your _precious_ Aizen-sama! Just get the fuck outta my room before I fucking throw you!"

Ulquiorra stared at Gimmjow, sighed then motioned to Orihime to get up.

"But…" Orihime mumbled

He shook his head and exited the room with Orihime sadly following. She was scared to leave Tsukiko in the same room as Grimmjow. He was a psychotic madman who can be very unpredictable and in his current mood, there's no telling what he would do.

The atmosphere was tense. Tsukiko was for the first time in her life, petrified though she didn't show it. Grimmjow was pacing around, each footstep more angry than the other. He suddenly stopped at his bed, his back facing Tsukiko. He raised his hand towards his head and ran his fingers through his teal hair.

She quietly pushed herself off the sofa and moved cautiously towards Grimmjow, she didn't know why she did it but her head was filled with his thoughts like they were when she was in the medical bay. They were screaming in her head.

'_God, that blasted Ulquiorra, looking down at me with those condescending eyes! Ok I went for a walk and I didn't come to collect her. SO FREAKING WHAT?! It wasn't like she was in any danger! _

_Damn, that walk didn't do jack shit to sort my head out. That woman is seriously messing with my thoughts. All the time, she's in my mind, every single minute of the day and night! It's driving me insane!!'_

Tsukiko was now directly behind him, Grimmjow didn't notice her; he was still having a mental battle with himself.

She lightly touched is back and this shocked him back to reality. In one fluid motion, he turned around and grabbed tightly onto her wrist.

"What do you want woman?!"

Her face was contorted in pain as his grip tightened and her bracelet was digging deep into her skin. She tried desperately to wriggle out his grip but he was too strong.

'_Why is he doing this?'_

He dropped his wrist and stumbled back slightly. Confusion filled his face. She stared at him in bewilderment.

"W-What did you do to me woman?" He was stumbling on his words.

Tsukiko grabbed her notepad.

**What do you mean?**

"Don't fucking play dumb with me! I heard what you said, or should I say I heard what you were thinking!!"

Tsukiko's mouth dropped open in utter shock. Her hands were shaking slightly and she struggled to write.

**You heard my thoughts?...Grimmjow, please could you sit down, I really need to tell you something.**

He begrudgingly obeyed and sat down heavily on the bed. She sat down next to him but with a bit of distance between them. She looked down at her notepad and began to write.

**After I collapsed, when I woke up, I heard your thoughts. At first I thought you were just speaking to yourself but I realised that you wasn't speaking at all. I don't know how I did it. My father didn't have this power as far as I knew and I don't know how to control this, but for you to hear my thoughts, I have no idea about that either. **

Grimmjow looked deep in thought.

"This is just fucking weird!"

Tsukiko nodded in agreement.

"I better be careful what I think about from now on." His trademark smirk was back all over his face.

She gave a tiny smile and turned to look at the floor.

There was a moments silence as they both thought about this new problem that has occurred.

"As much as I am gonna hate myself for saying this but I think we should go and see Szayel tomorrow."

Tsukiko looked at Grimmjow all confused.

"Oh yeah, you don't know who he is. He's some smartass, pink haired freak who claims he's the greatest scientist ever. His head's too far up his own ass in my opinion but if there is anyone who would make sense of this freaking mind reading shit, it would be him."

**What about Aizen?**

"What about him?"

**Won't he find out about this?**

Grimmjow smirked. "He won't, it'll be our little secret."

Tsukiko stretched her arms up into the air and gave a silent yawn.

"Heh you look tired, time for you to get some rest now."

She nodded her head and took of her coat and folded it up neatly. She quickly grabbed her notepad and scribbled down something.

**Grimmjow…why was you angry earlier and in the medical bay?**

Grimmjow looked into her eyes. They were reflecting concern for him. He sighed and pulled her close towards him. Tsukiko was stiff with shock. She didn't know what to do, not use to being hugged like this by someone especially by the enemy.

"Don't worry; I wasn't angry at you, I was just angry at myself..." His voice was calm and soothing.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His head gently placed on her head and was taking in her vanilla scent.

The sound of light breathing woke him up. He moved her so he could look at her face. Her sleeping face looked content. Her soft lips were partially parted. Her chest gently rose up and down when she breathed. He gently lay her down on the bed and walked over to the sofa to settle himself down to sleep.

**WOOHOO! Chapter 3 done! I enjoyed writing this chapter but there is some more to come in chapter 4. Please review**

**Next chapter: A visit to Szayel, intense training sessions and sinister schemes! **


	4. Training, Plots and Cooking:Espada Style

**Thanks for the review DemonicChick888. And now it time for Chapter 4…**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 4: Training, Plots and Cooking- Espada Style**

"Mmmmmm! This breakfast is fantastic!"

Orihime was shovelling the down her breakfast so quickly that any normal person would have got severe indigestion.

"Who cooked this because whoever it was must be truly talented."

"It was me" Orihime blinked at Ulquiorra.

"You cooked it?" She was very surprised; he didn't seem the cooking type let alone be able to cook such a delicious meal.

"Yes, the cook had…an unfortunate accident, so I decided to cook instead."

The cook in question met an untimely demise after serving Aizen with what, in Aizen's own words as "the most repulsive piece of crap I have ever tasted in all my entire existence!" and since Aizen was in a bad mood that day, it wasn't the best of times to serve him the plate of rubbish let alone try and defend your actions. This was the cook's last and fatal mistake. Aizen angrily flared his reiatsu so high that the poor cook died instantly on the spot.

"Well Ulquiorra-san, this meal was great. You should cook more often." Still munching away on her rice.

If Ulquiorra was a smiling person, he would have given her a tiny smile but instead he just nodded.

"Aizen-sama has asked me to inform you that he wishes for you to do some training."

"Training?" Orihime looked up at him, bits of rice clung to the corners of her mouth.

"He wishes that you improve your powers because he feels that at your current level you might not be able to handle awakening the Hougyoku."

"I see…"

"He has also asked that I oversee your training."

"Oh ok." She felt a tiny burst of excitement inside her; she really wanted to become more powerful. She felt fed up of being the left out of all action but now with these training sessions, she would be able to prove to herself and everyone else that she is able to hold her own in a fight. Most of all, she was happy Ulquiorra was the one helping her train because she was worried that Aizen himself might do it but then again he was the big boss man around here and he can get any of his minions to do it for him.

Winding through the many corridors, Tsukiko and Grimmjow headed towards Szayel's lab. Tsukiko was feeling a bit nervous about what to expect. She's a very private person and now that her enemy can hear her every thought she felt deeply disturbed, almost violated and with the possibility of a permanent solution to this troublesome problem stuck in her mind she couldn't help wondering at what cost. Her hands were rammed deep into the pockets of her white coat and her head was tilted down as she looked at the floor.

'_What's gonna happen once we there, I hope this Szayel guy doesn't do any weird experiments and all sorts'_

"I hope not, I don't want his nasty hands anywhere they shouldn't be."

She looked up at Grimmjow's back surprised then remembered that he can hear her every thought.

It felt like they had been travelling an age, when they finally arrived at a big white door with a sign across the door. 'Szayel Aporro Granz laboratory'

Grimmjow banged on the door with his large fist.

"Oi Granz, open up!"

No answer.

"OI! Pinky! Open this blasted door already!"

The door squeaked open and revealed an annoyed looking Szayel.

"Do you have to be so noisy but then again I expect nothing less from you."

"Cut the crap Pinky! We need answers!"

"We?" Szayel peered curiously over Grimmjow's shoulder and spotted Tsukiko staring straight at him.

"Oh you brought your new toy with you, how lovely. Did you bring her here so I could have a little play with her?" He had a sadistic grin on his face. Grimmjow was so tempted to punch him but remembered why he came in the first place.

"Shut your face you! Just let us in."

Szayel sighed. "I don't really have much choice do I?"

Grimmjow pushed passed him and walked into his lab, Tsukiko following behind him. Szayel gave her an interesting glance as she glided passed.

"So to what do I own this…pleasure?" Szayel sat down on a white chair which was near a number of computer screens. Grimmjow was leaning against a wall across the room from Szayel. His arms were crossed across his chest with a scowl on his face. Tsukiko sat in a chair next to Grimmjow, she was staring at Szayel with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Before we get down to business, I don't want you spreading this information to Aizen so you better keep your big mouth shut about what I'm gonna tell ya."

Szayel grinned at this potential blackmail opportunity. "Oh! Keeping information from Aizen-sama, now that is naughty of you!"

Grimmjow suddenly had a sadistic grin on his face. "Oh Pinky,you haven't forgotten the time that I caught you in Halibel's room, taking…"

"Alright, alright, I won't tell Aizen"

"That's a good little espada."

"So what is this problem you have?"

"We need answers and quick. Me and woman over here can hear each others thoughts and its driving me insane!"

Szayel put his hand to his chin and stroked it whilst deep in thought. After a moments pause, he got up off his chair.

"That is interesting, very interesting. Of course I'm going to have to do a few tests on you both to determine the cause of it and maybe even fix the problem."

"Good as long as you do something to sort this out."

Szayel grinned and walked over to two metal tables in the middle of the room. "I just need you both to lie on the tables and we can get started."

They both walked ominously walked over to the tables and lay down on them. The cold table cooled their warm skin. Tsukiko looked over at Grimmjow.

'_What's he going to do to us?'_

Grimmjow looked over at her and gave her a reassuring grin.

'_Don't sweat it, it'll all be over soon.'_

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes! Just get on with it!" said an annoyed Grimmjow.

Szayel placed lots of wires on Grimmjow and Tsukiko's foreheads and strapped down their arms. He walked over to his one of his monitors and pressed on the buttons next to it. "This might hurt a little."

Electricity surged through the wires into their heads. Grimmjow's eyes were scrunched closed with pain but Tsukiko was feeling the worst of it. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists as she squirmed in agony on the table. As more electricity was surging through, her body became rigid and her teeth were gritted.

Grimmjow could hear her mentally screaming in pain. He didn't like it one bit, even if he didn't want these mind reading powers, he didn't want all this pain inflicted on her but what was concerning him was why he was concerned about her at all but he pushed that notion to the back of his head.

"GRANZ STOP IT NOW!" Grimmjow shouted over the whirling noise of the machines.

Szayel pressed the button again and the pain was no more.

Grimmjow looked over at Tsukiko as Szayel undid her straps. Sweat was dripping down her face as she struggled to sit up on the table.

"So what did you find out?" asked Grimmjow anxiously.

Szayel undid his straps and walked back to his chair.

"Well I'm afraid that I couldn't fix the problem but the reason being is that it not a simple telepathy. Normal telepathy is when a person able to read other people's thoughts but this is not the case with you two. From my readings, it seems that you share some type of psychic bond which cannot be broken so easily, in fact it may be impossible to break it."

Grimmjow looked stunned. "Psychic bond?! What the hell is that?"

"A psychic bond is a special and powerful bond shared between two people. The bond allows them to hear each others thoughts at will even though your bond seems to be on all the time. It also allows you to sense where the person is and maybe even feel each other's emotions."

The pair was finding it hard to take in the information.

"You could be able to block each other from listening to each other using a psychic wall but that takes time and practise to perfect. As to why you have this psychic bond is still a mystery because it only occurs when the pair in question have strong feelings for each other, now if I do some more tests then I can determine…"

"NO! That will be all!" Grimmjow said quickly. "Let's go."

He sensed Tsukiko's unease when Szayel mentioned more tests. He

didn't want to see her go through more unnecessary pain. He grabbed Tsukiko by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Come back if you need any more tests done!" Called out Szayel as Grimmjow slammed the door behind him.

"Where are we?" Orihime looked in awe at the surroundings. A bright blue sky sprinkled with fluffy white clouds, tall red pillars were scattered all over the place in the sand.

"Aizen-sama had this place built after he arrived. I don't know why but my thoughts are that because it is constantly night here, he would make the place seem more 'pleasant' by adding daylight."

"Oh right"

Orihime was so busy admiring the scenery that she didn't notice a flash of green light speeding towards her. She clumsy dived onto the sand, narrowly missing it.

"W-W-What are you doing, Ulquiorra-san?!" Orihime stammered in utter shock and confusion at his sudden attack.

"I was testing your reflexes and as I thought, they are less to be desired for. In battle, the opponent will take any opening that is there and exploit it and that is just what I did just now.

"Oh right, thanks for the warning though." She mumbled as she picked herself up off the ground and dusted down her clothes.

"I want you to summon your powers."

Orihime hesitated for a moment. She closed her eyes and her hairpins began to twinkle.

'**POOF'**

"Hello Orihime! Is there anything wrong?"

She opened her eyes and Shunou was smiling happily in her face.

"Oh, no no, well…"

"Whatever you're gonna say, hurry up and say it already!!"

The fiery Tsubaki was pulling roughly at her hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Tsubaki, stop pulling Orihime's hair, you're hurting her." Said Shunou, as she tried to prise Tsubaki off of Orihime.

"I don't care! This woman annoys me!" Tsubaki turned his anger onto Shunou and starting kicking her in the back.

"Tsubaki-kun! Stop kicking her, I'll tell you why I summoned you."

Tsubaki reluctantly stopped and folded his arms.

"So? What is it?"

"We're going to do some training."

"Great! It's about time cuz you are just weak as hell woman. Come on guys! Don't just stand there!" All the other fairies sighed at Tsubaki's excitement and got prepared.

Ulquiorra was watching the scene in front of him with fascination and almost amusement.

"Are you ready now, woman?"

Orihime turned around to face him and nodded.

"Let's begin."

'_Where are we? I thought we were going back to the room?"_

"Oh I forgot to tell ya, Aizen wants you to do some training, dunno why, I wasn't really listening to what he was saying.

'_I see.'_

Grimmjow pushed open the giant white door in front of him. It creaked open to reveal the same blue sky and red pillars.

Tsukiko stared up at the sky in wonder, it had been a while since she had seen daylight.

"Come on woman!" Grimmjow was a few metres ahead of her and was looking a bit annoyed. She quickly jogged so she could catch up to him.

They walked along the sand for quite a bit when Grimmjow looked over to his right.

"Ulquiorra. I forgot he was coming here." He mumbled to himself as he saw billows of smoke in the distance.

They finally stopped at one of the red pillars. Tsukiko looked over at Grimmjow in puzzlement as he reached for his sword.

"Alright then woman, let's get started." Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and got into his stance.

'_But… I can't use my powers properly because of the bracelet and I'm not that good a fighter.'_

"Well that ain't my problem." He quickly lunged at her and she just managed to dodge his sword.

"Good reflexes. Right let's make this a little interesting; if you can manage to put a scratch on me then the fight is over."

'_That's crazy, there's no way I can do that, especially without a sword!'_

"Well figure out a way! Come on woman!" Grimmjow jumped up and swung his sword down on the ground. Tsukiko dodged again and began to run away.

'_What am I going to do? There's no way I can win, he's gonna end up killing me!'_

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Grimmjow grinned, running along side her. He swung his sword across at her and she tumbled to the ground.

"Trying to block my attack with your arm? That's fucking foolish, your arm could've been easily sliced off." He stood over her, grinning.

Tsukiko slowly got up on her knees, clutching her right arm as blood seeped though her fingers.

'_Don't worry about me, my wounds heal quick, you should be worrying about yourself.'_

"Oooo fighting talk, I like…OOF!"

Grimmjow was wiped off his feet as Tsukiko quickly grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground; she jumped on him, sitting on his chest and tried to wrestle his sword out of his hand.

"Bit brave of you trying to grab my sword but it ain't gonna work." He grinned as he watched in amusement at her struggle to prise open his hand from his sword.

He quickly turned her so he was on top of her, pinning her arms on the ground. He was thoroughly enjoying this moment. She squirmed under his grip. Her eyes were staring straight in his blue ones.

"So what you gonna do now woman?" He leaned his face dangerously close to hers. His lips were centimetres apart hers.

"Mmmm, you're smelling good today, good enough to eat." He smirked as he ran his hand across her face and slowly down her neck. She unwittingly closed her eyes at his soft touch.

His lips were getting closer, ready to delve into forbidden territory.

**SCRATCH!**

"ARGH! DAMN!"

Grimmjow jumped off her and staggered back clutching his cheek. Tsukiko sat up, visibly shaking with anger and fear and looked at an angry Grimmjow.

Blood was dotted on his hand and 5 lovely lines etched across his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

'_That was for getting so close and touching me like that. Besides I won.'_

Grimmjow was still staring and his blood spattered hand in shock. Yes, he had been sliced and diced but never been scratched like that before and it surprisingly hurt more than any other wound.

"Yeah yeah so you won, there's something else we need to do now."

"KOTEN ZANSHUN!"

A flash of yellow light flew at Ulquiorra and he easily dodged it by sidestepping away. Orihime bent over, panting from exhaustion.

"Ulquiorra-san…can…can we have a break now?"

"No"

"But…"

"Stand up properly and get ready."

They had been training none stop for 3 hours and she was starting to tire dramatically. Her constant complaining was starting to wear thin with Ulquiorra.

She sighed and wearily got into her stance, her Shun Shun Rikka fairies flying around. Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Orihime and fired off a cero but it was a bit too powerful.

"SANTEN KESSHUN! I REJECT!" Her shield materialized infront of her. The cero impacted but Orihime as finding it hard to protect herself.

"Ulquiorra…I can't…stop it!" Her shield was wavering due to her exhaustion, then it disappeared completely. She gasped in horror as the cero came towards her. Pain flooded through her body as it impacted and threw her across the sand. Ulquiorra just stared at her body.

"Get up." He called out to her

She didn't move.

Realising something was seriously wrong, Ulquiorra sonido-ed towards her motionless body. She was face down in the sand. Her arms were bent in odd angles. Ulquiorra knelt down beside her and turned her over. Her face was bruised and red.

He gently touched her bruised face and sighed.

"I guess I went a bit over board." He looked down at her with sad green eyes. He carefully lifted her up into his arms and walked back towards his room.

On top of one of the giant red pillars sat two lone figures. The wind was rustling around them. Their legs were crossed and their eyes were closed as if in deep meditation.

"Damn! Why isn't this fucking working?!"

'_You have to be patient, if we are to make these psychic walls then you need to be calm, patient and focused.'_

"Alright, alright!"

Grimmjow closed his eyes again and began to breathe deeply.

They were both in a mental plane. The surroundings were a deep red colour with a dark blue path connecting the pair's minds.

'_There must be someway to do this.'_

'_How about we imagine a wall around our thoughts?'_

Grimmjow nodded.

'_Alright you go first woman.'_

Tsukiko relaxed and began to create the 'wall'. Large barriers formed in the mental plane infront of Tsukiko and her side of her mind.

'_I think you've done it woman.'_ Grimmjow walked over to the barriers and placed his hand on it.

'_Oi! Can you hear me?'_

There was a slight pause and then the barriers came crashing down Grimmjow jumped back, narrowly miss being hit by the debris. Tsukiko was kneeling in the middle of the chaos, breathing heavily. Grimmjow ran over towards and kneeled infront of her.

'_Are you ok?'_

Tsukiko lifted up her head and nodded.

'_What the hell happened, it looked like it was working.'_

'_It had worked but it was too much of a strain and it just came tumbling down.'_

'_Well at least we know what to do now.'_

'_Yes, it's your turn now.'_

Grimmjow walked over to his side and closed his eyes. After a long wait, the same barriers formed in front of him.

'_Well done.'_

Tsukiko walked over to Grimmjow's barrier.

'_Can you hear me?'_

No answer.

'_Grimmjow?'_

She was getting slightly worried when he didn't answer for a good 10 minutes. She tapped lightly on the barrier but retreated when it started to glow blue.

'_What's going on?'_

The barrier started shaking violently as the colour intensified.

'_Grimmjow!'_ She took a nervous step back when the barrier exploded, throwing her backwards.

Surrounded by the broken pieces of the barrier, lay Grimmjow.

'_My gosh'_ She dashed towards him, fearing the worst.

'_Are you alright? Grimmjow! Say something!'_

'_Jeez, woman, pipe down! You're gonna give me a fucking headache!'_

Tsukiko breathed a sigh of relief as she helped him sit up.

'_What happened?'_

Grimmjow brushed back his hair and looked at Tsukiko.

'_I dunno, I had the barrier up and then I think I must have overdid it a bit cuz it started to shake and then BOOM!'_

'_Well at least you know you can do it then.'_

'_Yeah.'_ Grimmjow picked himself off the ground and stretched.

'_That's enough practice for today, it's time we headed back, I need to get you your dinner'_

Her eyes opened slowly, taking in the white ceiling.

'_Where am I?'_

"Orihime."

She painfully turned her head to see Ulquiorra's emerald eyes looking at her with concern and guilt.

"U-Ulquiorra-san?"

"Before you say anything I just want to say…"

Orihime looked at him curiously, wondering what he was going to say. He looked away awkwardly.

"I just want to say…I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened in shock.

'_Ulquiorra…he…he apologized?! This is not like him at all.'_

Her mind was still boggled at the fact that the most emotionless espada there just apologized to her. Her. His enemy and a mere human.

"I never meant to harm you, I'm, I'm…"Ulquiorra was struggling with his words. All these emotions that he was feeling were unnatural but natural at the same time and it confused him. He felt a soft warm hand over his own cold coarse hand.

"Ulquiorra-san, it's alright, I know you didn't do it on purpose, that's why it's alright." She smiled warmly, making his heart beat unusually fast.

'_What has this woman done to me? I've never felt this emotion before. Is it anger? No, that's not it. Happiness? Definitely not, I'm never happy. What is this fee…it can't be?! Can it? I've heard about this emotion but…could I really be falling…'_

"Ulquiorra? Are you alright?"

He shook away his thoughts and straightened himself up.

"Yes, yes I'm fine but you should get some rest." He placed his other hand over hers and stared intently into her grey eyes.

"Orihime, I really am sorry." He got up and her hand gently slipped through his as he silently left her alone to rest.

'_Ermmm, that was a nice dinner, thank you.'_

"Don't talk crap! I can tell you don't like it, besides if I was given that piece of shit I wouldn't fucking eat it either."

Not only did the death of the chef force Ulquiorra to cook, Grimmjow was made to cook too but the only difference is that Ulqiuorra is a half decent cook. Grimmjow, on the other hand, couldn't cook to save his life.

He spent an hour trying to rustle up something edible from the kitchen. He thought about making chicken noodles but wisely chose not to, Aizen wouldn't be happy if he gave her food poisoning, so he tried the next best thing. An omelette. He had made one in the past so he tried to recreate it again. Not a good idea. He burnt the vegetables to a sooty crisp but still put them in the omelette thinking Tsukiko wouldn't notice. He then tried to cook the omelette. Thinking he had everything under control, he foolishly started a fight with a low class arrancar who came in the kitchen just to pass the time and totally forgot all about the omelette. _'It's just a little burnt she won't noticed'_ He tried to convince himself.

So as he served Tsukiko her dinner, her first instinct was to throw it all away when he left the room but unfortunately he planned on staying while she ate. Her omelette was so burnt that she couldn't tell what was actually in it, or if it was an omelette at all.

'_I want to eat it even if it is a little overcooked; besides you spent time and effort making this.'_

"Damn straight woman!"

"Grimmjow."

He spun around to see who was so rude to enter his room without knocking and as usual it wasn't someone who he wanted to see.

"What the hell do you want Ulquiorra? Haven't you heard of knocking?!"

"Aizen-sama wants to see us."

"Alright." But he didn't move.

"Now."

"Alright, alright I'm coming!"

He walked over to the door, scooping up the plate of dinner which was infront of Tsukiko. She looked at him to say that she was still eating.

"Heh, don't look at me like that, I'm doing you a favour here." He closed the door behind.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow made their way to see Aizen, unbeknownst to them that they were being watched. Slowly edging their way towards Ulquiorra's door they were suddenly stopped by a firm hand in their arm.

"What are you doing, Nnoitra?"

"Ah, I suggest you move your hand, if you still want to keep it. Besides where I go is none of you fucking business Szayel."

He moved his hand from the giant man's bony arm and smirked slightly.

"You know that Ulquiorra will kill you before you have a chance to have your wicked way with her."

Nnoitra ran his long pointy tongue along his top lip and smirked.

"Who said I was going to do anything to lil Pet-sama?"

Szayel pushed up his glasses with his fingers and sighed.

"Anyway I have a proposition for you."

"Not interested freak boy."

"I think you will be especially if it is a chance to get promoted."

Nnoitra slowly turned around to face the pink-haired espada, with an interested look on his face.

"I'm listening…"

**Right I'll leave it there, not much of a cliff hanger, but yeah as always thanks for reading and please review.**

**Next chapter: Find out what Szayel and Nnoitra are plotting and Ichigo and gang finally arrive, Stay tuned!! **


	5. Confessions in the Moonlight

**Wow I made it to Chapter 5! Ichigo and gang are finally here and some sinister plans.**

**Rated M: Violence, sexual assault and slight torture.**

**New Moon**

**Chapter 5: Confessions in the Moonlight**

Two weeks had passed since Orihime and Tsukiko were spirited away to Las Noches and they have gotten used to the routine. Breakfast prompt early in the morning then every 2 days, they spend the day together, either outside or wondering the vast layout of Las Noches, with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow keeping a close eye on them of course. Sometimes Tsukiko took a trip to the library, filled from floor to ceiling with vast books full of knowledge, spending hours on end reading, much to Grimmjow's annoyance. Orihime on the other hand, would spend time in the kitchen, practising new dishes that she had thought up of and testing them on Ulquiorra. Then it would be training for a few hours, dinner, then another few hours of procrastination and then bedtime.

Many of the other espada didn't really pay much attention to them or even care. Some of the arrancar, especially the males, would make a habit of standing in the corridors, watching them walk past and wolf whistle, some dared to try and grab onto their clothes but they were soon put in their place by Ulquiorra or Grimmjow. The only other espadas who spoke to them was Halibel, Stark, when he's awake and Nnoitra but he was different as Orihime found out one afternoon.

Wandering in the halls of Las Noches, Orihime and Ulquiorra were making their way towards the kitchen for some lunch after her extensive training. Due to Ulquiorra's previous doubts that she wouldn't improve her skills, she proved him wrong. Her agility and speed had dramatically increased and so had her fighting skills. Her Santen Kesshun shield was even stronger than ever and her fighting attacks with Tsubaki were even more powerful. To say the least Ulquiorra was impressed but he knew that this would not be good enough for Aizen.

They finally reached the kitchen.

"Ulquiorra-san, please sit down while I'll make us some lunch." She beamed at him.

"That will not be necessary, Aizen-sama requested that I make your stay here as comfortable as possible, so I will…"

"Nope" Orihime held up her hand in front of his face to silence him.

"I insist, besides I want to try out a new creation I had thought up of."

Ulquiorra sat down at the small, black round table, and watched as she rummaged through the fridge and every cupboard in search of ingredients needed for her concoction. He watched as she moved around the kitchen as if she was performing a dance, throwing in ingredients left right and centre into a mixing bowl.

"Here you go!"

Ulquiorra looked down at his plate and widened his eyes slightly.

"What is this?"

"Well it doesn't have a name yet,hmmmm…I know, I shall call it Orihime's Espada Surprise!"

"But what is in it?"

"Well quite a lot of things really, leeks, chicken, strawberries, chilli power, cinnamon, peas, oranges, bananas and beef, all served with noodles. Hope you like it."

Ulquiorra was a bit apprehensive at first, wondering whether this so called meal would end up putting him in the medical bay but he is the 4th espada, nothing scares him. He picked up a piece of banana, beef and leek with some noodles and slowly put it in his mouth and chewed, letting his taste buds take in the unique mix of flavours. Orihime looked at him excitedly and in anticipation as she watched him chew. He looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"Well, how do you like the food?"

"It's very interesting."

"So you like it? Oh good, I will have to give some to Tsukiko, she seemed very down lately but I'm glad you liked it!"

"Well isn't this nice."

They both turned to see who spoke and saw Nnoitra leaning against the doorframe, a wide toothy grin on his face.

"This seems very cosy, mind if I join in." He walked casually over to the table.

"What do you want, Nnoitra?"

"Well this is the kitchen so obviously I came for something to eat and I think I found what I was looking for."

He glided over to Orihime, who tried to carry on eating to ignore him but felt an icy cold breath tickling her neck as Nnoitra leaned in close.

"Hey Pet-sama, how are you today?" He stuck out his long pointy tongue and ran it against her cheek. She shivered in disgust at his sudden action. Nnoitra suddenly found himself pushed against the wall. Ulquiorra pointed a finger at Nnoitra's mid section and it started to glow green.

"I suggest you keep your distance, if you know what's good for you."

Nnoitra smirked down at Uquiorra.

"Oh really, and what you gonna do?"

The cero currently charging on the end of his finger was intensify and burning a hole through his clothes.

"Alright, alright, I get it. You didn't have to burn a hole in my suit."

"Get out."

"Heh, fine I'll leave but you can't protect her all the time you know."

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at Nnoitra's last comment.

Ulquiorra sighed deeply and looked over at Orihime. She was still shaken up by her brief encounter with Nnoitra.

"Let's go back to the room." Orihime simply nodded, cleared away the plates and left the kitchen.

Hot steam danced around Tsukiko's body. She loved the feeling of the hot water washing over her aching body as she tried to get rid of the thoughts in her mind. It was her only time to escape from everyone and everything but the memories of the few weeks stubbornly remained. Recently, Grimmjow was acting strangely towards her. Ever since he came back from a meeting with Aizen, he totally disregarded her. His mental barriers were constantly up so she didn't know what was going on. Many times he had raised his hand to her, leaving bruises and cuts all over her body. She hadn't expected any less, this wasn't a holiday, she wasn't here to have fun, she had been kidnapped and he was her sworn enemy, he didn't have to be nice to her, but why now? Maybe it was part of Aizen's plan to lower their defences and strike when most vulnerable or maybe it was just one of Grimmjow's twisted games, whatever it was it was working. His moods, his increasing anger towards her, his coldness, it as almost hurting her but she blamed her hurt on the stupid bond that they shared.

She stepped out the shower and towelled herself down with the warm blue fluffy towel and changed into her new arrancar clothes. Thanks to Halibel's persuasion and noticing that the clothes were getting worn out due to the intense training sessions, Aizen supplied the girls with a whole wardrobe full of new clothes. Tsukiko slipped on her hakama and her white vest top and white gloves and walked out of the bathroom.

"How long does it take to have a fucking shower?!" Grimmjow glared from the corner of the room. He was again in another foul mood. Tsukiko simply looked at the ground and walked over to the sofa, hoping he would leave her alone but was violently grabbed by the neck and slammed against the wall.

"Time we laid down some rules. Rule 1: 10 minutes for showers, no more, no less, and if you gonna have a shower, do it in the evening. Rule 2: Answer me when I speak to you! Don't ignore me! Rule 3: You do as I say, whatever I ask, you do it! Understand?!"

Tsukiko nodded but this angered Grimmjow further and he tightened the grip around her neck.

"Breaking my rules already?! You have some nerve woman! I'll ask again, DO YOU UNDERSTAND??"

Their faces were inches apart, icy blue eyes glared angrily at hers.

Her purple eyes just stared into his blue eyes, reflecting the pain and discomfort he was causing her. He growled angrily at her as he struck her hard in the face, leaving a deep purple bruise. Looking back at him, not wanting him to feel like he was getting to her, she opened her mouth, gasping desperately for air as his grip on her neck increased again. Air forced its way down her throat as Grimmjow pressed his lips against hers roughly, sliding his tongue in the crevasse of her mouth. It wasn't passionate as she imagined her first kiss would be, just rough and vicious. Her mouth was become bruised and cut as he bit down on her lips, blood dripping into his mouth. Struggling to get free, not wanting anymore, she bit down on his tongue, making whip his head back, staring at her with disgust, blood dripping out his mouth and down his chin.

"You bitch, you fucking BITCH!" The words were laced with venom. He wasn't finished with her yet. Her rejection only fuelled his angry. He dropped his grip on her neck but pushed her against the wall, holding her arms above her head with one hand and began pulling at her sash with the other. Eyes widened in shock, she knew at he was going to do but she couldn't do anything to stop him. He was like a different person, not even a person, a wild savage animal toying with its helpless prey. She watched as his eyes roamed over her hungrily and frustrated that things where going slow, he pulled out his sword and swiftly cut her sash. He roughly pulled it off her hakama, which was barely holding itself up. His hungry eyes quickly glanced up at hers. Terrified, he could see that she feared him. Her breathing rapidly increased. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't

"Damn it! You piss me off so much you know that!" He grabbed her ponytail and chucked her across the room as she crashed into the wall and landed painfully on the bed. Blood trickled from her head. She slowly slumped down on the bed, her head turned away from Grimmjow, not wanting to see his face.

Grimmjow was right though, she was annoying him but not on purpose. Over the past two weeks, he was struggling with his feelings for her and his so called duty to Aizen. Having the psychic bond did not help matters. He felt close to her, like he had know her all his life but she was his enemy and he was treating her like they were friends, or even something more but he knew he had to put an end to that and remind her that they weren't friends, far from it but moments ago, he lost control and he knew it.

'_It's for our own good.'_

So as he watched her lying on his bed, blood seeping from her head and staining his blue sheets, her hand shakily clutching her hakama to keep them up, his first reaction was to hold her tight in his arms and comfort her, tell her how sorry he was but he held himself back and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

An angry person pushed their way passed Orihime and Ulquiorra as they made their way towards Grimmjow's room.

"Grimmjow where are you…"

"Go to hell moody bitch!!"

"Cheerful as always"

Ulquiorra pushed open the door and was mildly surprised at what he saw before him. Glass shards scattered around the coffee table, which was tipped on its side. Marks and cracks on the wall, indicating that a struggle took place but a gasp focused his attention to the person lying on the bed. Orihime was perched on the edge of the bed, looking extremely worried down at Tsukiko who just stared blankly up at the white ceiling.

"Tsukiko-chan, what happened to your head?"

She turned her head to the side and stared at the wall.

"It must have been Grimmjow." Ulquiorra was now standing by Orihime, looking intentently at the back of Tsukiko's head. Orihime looked up at him.

"Why would he do this?"

"He is nothing more than a savage animal, this was bound to happen."

Orihime's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. He knew this would happen. He knew and yet did nothing but Tsukiko was not in his care, she was, so he had no real concern for her.

"I'll try and heal her."

Orihime summed her fairies and focused really hard in trying to heal the wound. To her surprise it was slowly rejecting the wound. _'I really am getting stronger.'_

"Are you feeling alright now, Tsukiko?"

She simply nodded her head. It had been five hours but Orihime managed to heal Tsukiko's wound.

"Why did Grimmjow hurt you?"

**I don't want to talk about it.**

"But why? I don't understand. He is hurting you! Please tell me what's going on!"

Tsukiko slowly shook her head. She really wanted to tell Orihime, the fact that she was afraid. Never in her life had she been so afraid of anything or anyone. She didn't want to show it, always thought of it as a sign of weakness. She didn't want Orihime worrying about her, she could take care of herself but she was dreading the return of Grimmjow, fearing what pain he would inflict on her.

"Ulquiorra-san, can't Tsukiko stay with us? Please! It's obvious she's not safe here."

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Simply because Aizen-sama has put Grimmjow in charge of looking after her not me. I am merely following orders."

"But…Grimmjow-san is not looking after her, HE'S HURTING HER!" Orihime suddenly shouted at him. Anger was rising inside her. How can she stand by and let this happen to her friend. Ulquiorra knew that he must calm her down.

"I will speak with Aizen-sama about the situation tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Why not now?!"

"Orihime, I will speak with Aizen-sama tomorrow." Ulquiorra repeated with a firm voice.

"You ain't gonna tell Aizen shit!" The group turned to face Grimmjow. His blue eyes flashed with pure anger. His clothes were splattered with blood and his fists with scuffed. He'd let his anger and frustration out on weak arrancar in the corridors but it still wasn't enough, he thought of taking out the rest of his anger on Tsukiko but those plans were halted with the presence of Ulquiorra and Orihime. Orihime sat closer to Tsukiko, holding her tightly to her. She bravely glared at him with her grey eyes.

"Grimmjow, what is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?" He spat back.

"Aizen-sama specifically said to make their stay here as comfortable as possible and yet you are physically abusing her."

"So what? I don't have to take orders from you, what I do with the woman is none of your damn business!"

Ulquiorra was getting angry with Grimmjow's attitude.

"Listen, you are not to lay a single hair on her head otherwise I'll inform Aizen-sama."

"Oh you're gonna tell Aizen-sama, oh I'm so scared."

"And so ya should be Grimmyjow."

Everyone looked around to see who else had joined the conversation and it was none other than Gin, smirking at them.

"What the fuck do you want and I told you before not to call me that!"

"How rude, besides I can call ya whateva I want. I just heard some noise comin' from over here, so I thought I'd come check it out."

Everyone just stood there silently, not knowing what to say. The tension was building in the room until Orihime couldn't take it no more and ran over to Gin.

"Ichimaru-san, Grimmjow-san has been hurting Tsukiko-chan but Ulquiorra-san won't tell Aizen-sama now, so can you possibly tell him?" Her words came tumbling out and she suddenly regretted saying it because Grimmjow was glaring evilly at her and Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes and sighed.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! Why you telling him shit like that? Besides it has nothing to do with you, it's between me and her!" Grimmjow was advancing towards Orihime, every step he took; she cowered even more before Gin stepped in between them. He waved his hand in front of Grimmjow's face.

"Now, now Grimmyjow, don't take your anger out on Orihime-chan. So have ya been hurtin lil Tsukiko-chan?"

"That's none of your damn business!"

"It is since I have a duty to tell Aizen of anything that happens between you guys." Grimmjow growled at him.

Gin walked over to Tsukiko, who was now sitting in the corner of the room as far away from everyone as possible. He kneeled down in front of her and smiled.

"So what's been happening Tsukiko-chan? Has the big bad Grimmyjow been hurting ya?"

Tsukiko looked at him, then looked over at Grimmjow, who narrowed his eyes at her. She flinched slightly. She didn't know what to do. If she told Gin what's been happening then Grimmjow would be angry with her and she didn't want another beating but if she didn't then she missed her only chance to escape from him.

She shook her head. Gin leaned close by her ear and whispered, "Ya don't need to be afraid, if you wanna go then I can ask Aizen to let someone else look after ya, Halibel or Stark would be more than willing to look after ya."

Tsukiko pondered over this idea. She really wanted to say yes and leave behind this room, leave behind the savage Grimmjow, leave behind the hurt, the pain, the fear but yet, as she looked over at Grimmjow, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his blue eyes twinkling, with a distant look on his face, she wanted to know what exactly was wrong with him. Over the past two weeks, she had gotten close to him, she looked past the fact that he was an espada, a very ruthless one at that and just thought of him as a person, a person who had inner demons and feelings like she had, a person she could relate to, some familiarity in some respects.

She looked directly into Gin's eyes and shook her head.

"Alright then, but if ya change ya mind, just come and tell me ok." He got up and left the room. Grimmjow stared at Tsukiko.

'_Why did she say no just now? After all the hurt and pain I'm causing her, she still wants to stay here? She's fucking outta her mind.'_

Grimmjow strode over towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. The faint sound of the shower running could be heard. Orihime walked over to Tsukiko and sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Tsukiko-chan, why didn't you say yes?!"

Tsukiko grabbed her notepad and started to write.

**It's complicated**

Orihime looked puzzled. Tsukiko noticed this and wrote down some more.

**There is something that I must do here. I can't tell you now but please just trust me, I will be fine.**

Orihime looked sceptical but then smiled.

"Alright Tsukiko-chan, I believe in you…just be careful alright."

She smiled over at Orihime but that soon went away as Grimmjow emerged from the bathroom. His hair was dripping wet and flopped down in front of his eyes. A blue towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his firm, toned chest exposed, water dripping down the contours of his muscles, blue eyes glaring intently.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra was holding the door open, waiting for her to exit. She gently squeezed Tsukiko's hand and got a reassuring smile in return. Tsukiko watched as Ulquiorra and Orihime left the room and she was all alone with her captor. Tsukiko sat still in the corner hoping Grimmjow would not talk to her or come near her. She watched out the corner of eye as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a fresh jacket and suddenly looked away in embarassment when his towel slid down over his legs and bum and he pulled on his hakama. He grabbed the towel off the floor and started to dry his hair.

There was a tense atmosphere in the room, neither of them knew what to do. After a while, Grimmjow slowly strode over towards Tsukiko and kneeled down in front of her. Her face was turned away and tilted down, letting her white bangs of hair fall in front of her eyes. He knew that just being there was making her extremely uncomfortable. He reached out to move her hair away from her face but she suddenly flinched away, causing him to pull his hand away.

He didn't like seeing her like this, especially since he was doing this to her.

'_Aizen told me to break her spirit but why do I feel so bad?'_

A loud growl echoed through the room. Tsukiko looked up and saw a fist close by her head against the wall. He got up and left before he did something he regretted, leaving Tsukiko confused.

Two figures watched as Grimmjow left his room in a hurry.

"Alright, let's put this plan of yours into action."

A loud knock on the door rang through Ulquiorra's room.

"Hmmm I'm not expecting anyone." He said as he walked over to the door. He turned the knob and was ready to face the person but there was no one there. Ulquiorra cautiously stepped out into the corridor.

"What's the matter?" Orihime called out to him.

"Nothing, it's probably someone… being… stupid." His speech became slurred as he staggered back into his room, clutching his head. He could just make out Orihime rushing towards him.

"Ulquiorra-san! Ulquiorra-san!" He heard her cry. Then everything became black. He collapsed into Orihime's arms. She started to shake him to wake him up but then noticed something sticking out of his neck.

"Finally, I didn't think that stuff would be strong enough but boy was I wrong."

Orihime shuddered at the familiar voice and slowly looked up. As she predicted, Nnoitra was standing in the doorway, grinning menacingly at her.

"Well, since Ulquiorra is having a permanent nap, let's get a lil acquainted with each other." The light in the room diminished as Nnoitra closed the door behind him and advanced on the petrified Orihime.

Cold air wafted through the room, sending shivers down Tsukiko's spine as she rummaged through the wardrobe and took out her white coat. She heard the creak of the bedroom door open. She looked over and was met with two amber eyes and candyfloss pink hair.

"Good afternoon, Aizen wanted me to come and get you so I could do some more tests. He said it was necessary since I came across something interesting."

'_More tests? Wait a minute, that can't be right, Aizen didn't know about me having tests done in the first place, why would he…"_

Before she had a chance to realise what exactly was going on, she felt a sharp prick in the back of her neck.

'_What?...the room… is all blurry, I…feel faint."_

"W-W-What do you want Nnoitra-san?"

"I just want to get to know you a lil better, that's all." He licked his lips at her as she shifted backwards towards the wall.

"Awww is the little Pet-sama afraid? Well you shouldn't be cuz what we're gonna do is far from scary, you might even enjoy it."

He advanced towards her quickly.

"SANTEN KESSHUN!"

"HA HA HA! Playing hard to get? I like that! Makes it more challenging but that stupid shield of yours ain't gonna stop me getting what I want!"

He simply punched it with his bony fist as it shattered into tiny orange shards.

"M-My shield!" Orihime gasped in horror. She had nothing to protect herself with. She couldn't use Tsubaki because he had gotten injured when she was training. She was utterly helpless. She looked over at the unconscious Ulquiorra, sprawled on the floor.

'_Ulquiorra-san, please wake up!'_

"He ain't gonna help you now!"

A toothy grin on his face, he grabbed the front of her dress and pushed her down on the ground, straddling her waist. He was so much taller than she was but surprisingly light for his height but he was still crushing her.

"Nnoitra-san…I…can't breathe." She gasped for much needed oxygen as he leaned his tall frame over her and pressed his lips against hers. It was rough and brutal. He could feel her squirming underneath him but it only excited him more as he deepened the kiss. His tongue snaked its way around the inside of her mouth. Her strength was fading, she struggled too much underneath him and now she just gave up, relenting to the distressing situation, the only hope she had was Ulquiorra. She closed her eyes tight, letting tears drip down her face as his thin, rough hands roamed over her breasts and down to her waist. He broke apart their kiss and forcefully ripped diagonally up her dress, exposing her stomach and chest. Nnoitra moaned at the delectable sight before him as he made a trail of bite marks from her delicate neck and all over her breasts, leaving bright red marks.

"No…"

Nnoitra smirked at her as he moved his hand slowly underneath her dress and down into her knickers.

"Stop it!"

He slapped her face hard across her face. A large bruise forming on her face. He laughed insanely at her.

"When I've got this far?! You must be outta your mind! The fun's just getting started." He began to rub his hand up and down her private area, making her unwittingly gasp out.

"Hmm that's such a nice sound Pet-sama, care to give me some more?" He grabbed one of her breasts with his free hand and roughly caressed it, licking at her nipples with his long, slimy tongue. Orihime gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself making any more sounds, not wanting to give Nnoitra the satisfaction. He dragged his nails down her chest and across her arm, leaving quite a deep gash on her arm.

"I think it's time we stepped this up a gear." He started peeling away his suit. Orihime's panicked quickly stepped up.

"I...don't think so."

Nnoitra glanced out the corner of his eye and saw a bright green light coming quickly towards him.

'_Argh,my head. Where…where am I? Why can't I move?'_

Tsukiko strained her head to look down to see herself strapped to the same metal table she was on a few weeks ago.

"Ahhh, so you're awake?" Came the voice by the computer screens.

Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're probably wondering why I've taken you." Szayel stood up and slowly walked around the table.

"You see, you are an very interesting specimen, I have never before see anything like you and I feel, as my duty as a scientist, that I should be able to examine you and find out what makes you tick."

'_What?! What gives him the right to do anything to me!?'_

"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." With a sadistic smirk on his face he slowly pointed the syringe at her shoulder and then quickly stabbed it into her flesh. She let out a gasp as she felt the liquid being dripped into her body. He ripped out the syringe and watched as she shivered and sweated. "Lovely, just lovely." His hand caressing her ponytail.

"I can't believe a buffoon like Grimmjow was even allowed to be your guardian. Personally Aizen should have asked me." His hand moved to her face. "I would have loved to have spent some quality time with you, but I have you all to myself now, so no interruptions." Leaning in close to her ear, his breath blowing gently on the outside of it, he whispered, "No one to hear you scream." He gently bit down on her ear.

Terrified she did the only thing that she could do:

'_Grimmjow, HELP ME!'_

Unfortunately for her, Grimmjow could not hear her desperate cries for help.

Grimmjow walked out of the room, placing his sword back between the sash on his hakama. For a while he was wondering around Las Noches doing some thinking to try and get his mind away from the damn woman in his room. That didn't work. He had just finished sleeping with one of the lower class arrancar girls, thinking that sex would clear his mind. That's didn't work neither, no matter how good it was. He just had to face his problem.

'_I'm gonna have to talk to that damn woman and get this shit sorted out once and for all. Maybe if I talk to her here, I don't really wanna see her face right now.'_

He lowered his barriers but nothing prepared him for what faced him. The world where their two minds joined was in chaos. The surroundings, which was normally red, was pitch black and the blue path was shifting colours rapidly.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_

He cautiously walked over the path towards Tsukiko's mind but there was nothing there.

'_Oi woman! Come on out, I need to chat to ya!'_

There was no answer. He tried a different approach.

'_Alright, I know I've been a jerk lately and…I'm sorry, so can ya come out now!'_

Still silent.

'_What the fuck is wrong with ya?! I just fucking apologized to ya and ya still in a fucking mood?! Fine! Be a bitch!!'_

And still she didn't reply. Grimmjow knew that something was seriously wrong.

'_I better go back and see what the hell is going on with this weird bitch.'_

He slammed open the door to his room and strode in.

"Woman, get the hell out here now!"

It was empty. Maybe she's in the bathroom.

"Oi woman, come on out! Stop playing games with me!" He banged on the bathroom door. Growling he slammed it open and looked around and seeing it was empty, he slammed the door shut.

"Shit! Where the heck did she go?! I'm in deep shit now."

'_Grimm…jow'_

A tiny voice in his head interrupted his rant.

'_Woman, what the hell is wrong with ya? I've been trying to find you since you thought it was funny to run off, when I find you…'_

'_Help…me'_

'_What? What's wrong? Where are ya?'_

'_Szayel…took me…please…help me.'_

Grimmjow snarled when she mentioned Szayel's name.

'_Hang in there woman, I'll coming get ya, just stay with me.'_

But it was too late, her voice had faded away again.

'_Damn that bastard Szayel! He is gonna pay!'_

"ARGH!!"

Nnoitra was thrown across the room by a flash of green light and impacted the wall. Blood spluttered out of his mouth.

"How…dare you touch her in such a disgusting manner." Ulquiorra's voice was calm but had edge to it as he got up off the floor. His emotions were forcing their way to the surface. Seeing Orihime spread out on the floor, pulling together her torn dress to cover herself, shaking with fear made him boil with rage. Hot tears slid down her face as she stared at Ulquiorra's face. She had never seen him like the before. Yes, he did protect her from all the other devious arrancar who loved to toy with her whenever they wandered around Las Noches but this was different, he genuinely was protecting her, he cared for her and she could see that.

"Damn you Ulquiorra." Trying to get up off the floor but he was pushed back against the wall, a pale hand wrapped tightly around his neck as he was kneeling on the floor.

"Using poison to kill me? How pathetic. I didn't think you of all people would do something so underhand, just so you could be the new Number 4. You didn't think I knew what you were up to. But the worst thing you could do was harm Orihime. That is unforgivable." His green eyes narrowed as he squeezed Nnoitra's throat tighter, making him choke and gasp for air.

"I'll let you live, only so that Aizen-sama can punish you for your despicable behaviour." He gave Nnoitra's throat one last squeeze so that he got the message and let him go. Nniotra slumped back down on the floor, hand clasped to his bruised neck, gasping hard.

"Now get out."

Nnoitra scrambled to his feet but once at the door, his cocky attitude was back and had the nerve to say:

"I'll get you, one day, your guard will be down and I'll finish

you off and have precious Pet-sama all for myself." He walked out the room, banging the door shut.

"Fool, I never let my guard down."

Orihime was watching from a corner in the room, still in shock at what happened.

"Orihime" He knelt down in front of her. Her hair was shielding her bloodshot eyes. Her face was bruised and her clothes were barely concealing her body. He looked deep into her grey doe eyes, which were shimmering with tears.

"Ulquiorra-san…he…he…"

"Shhh, it's alright now." His voice was gently soothing her as he gently cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He knew what he was doing was doing was a mistake, comforting her like that. He wasn't the type of person but it was somehow instinct, he wanted to protect her. She was, after all, the vibrant sunshine to his gloomy rain, the soft to his rough, everything about her made his heart beat fast, his soul cry out in joy. She made him feel emotions he never felt before and he loved it. He moved his hands down her neck and slipped behind her back and pulled her towards his chest. She closed her eyes as she was pulled into the moment. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest and her heartbeat gently beating. He placed his cheek on top of her silky hair and slowly caressed her back.

"Orihime, I have something I want to confess."

"What it is?"

"I just…I just want…" He was struggling with his words. This was really difficult for him. Going into battle he could deal with. Talking about who he felt wasn't easy to deal with and with the feelings he felt for Orihime, it was almost impossible.

"I know this isn't right to say but this incident has opened my eyes to my deep affection I have for you."

Orihime could feel her face go heat up in embarassment.

'_Deep affection? What is he planning on telling me?'_

"Inoue Orihime. Ever since your arrival here, I have been holding back about my feelings but not anymore. Orihime…"

'_Oh my gosh, here it goes, what's he gonna say?!'_

"I love you"

Orihime's mouth dropped open in shock, she gently pushed herself from s chest to look at him, thinking it was a joke but the expression on his face said otherwise.

"Ulquiorra-san, you really mean that?"

"Of course."

Orihime was confused. She still had feelings for Ichigo but he was more interested in Rukia and she knew she couldn't compete with her and yet as she spent her time in Hueco Mundo, she spent less time thinking about Ichigo and more time thinking about Ulquiorra. Though he was a conservative person, she enjoyed his company. Anytime he was there she felt safe and comfortable with him and now when he was holding her to his chest, she never felt so calm and peaceful.

"Ulquiorra-san?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." She gave him a little peck on the cheek with her rosy lips, making Ulquiorra blush a little. She wrapped her arms around his waist and simply lay on his chest as they sat on the floor, entwined together.

"Hmmm, you can take more punishment than I first expected, which is good for me because that means I can continue these tests for hours." Szayel smirked down at the weakened Tsukiko, who was heavily breathing. She wasn't going to let Szayel get the better of her and make her look so weak and helpless but that's exactly what he was doing. He was in control, he was doing whatever sickening thing he could think of to her and she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"So, how about we start our new session with these." He held up a bunch of metal pointy needles. He slowly pierced her soft skin and pushed it deep into her flesh, watching as her blood began to slowly pour out and drip down the side of her leg. He enjoyed her squirming under the restraints, gritting her teeth together and scrunching her eyes closed in agony. He was getting a sick thrill out of seeing her in agony which he was causing. He revelled in the fact that he was the dominant one. He took another needle and ran it down her face, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"You are not only an interesting specimen but also a very beautiful one." He leaned his face close to hers and slowly licked the trail of blood he made with his tongue, causing her to squirm in disgust.

"Such a beautiful, beautiful girl." He whispered in her ear. As he was about to carry on with his experiment, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned his head round and saw a sword sticking out of his back. Blood spluttered out his mouth, he bolted up and screamed in pain as Grimmjow twisted his sword in his back, making blood spurt out like a fountain.

"Szayel, Szayel, Szayel. Considering you're some sort of genius, you really are a dumbass!" Grimmjow used his sword to push Szayel against the wall. He really wanted this smarmy bastard to suffer.

"Do you really think I wouldn't find out that you have her? She obviously contacted me for help!"

Szayel gasped a bit at his own stupidity. He almost forgot about their unique connection.

"And now, you little bastard, you're gonna pay for hurting her!!" Grimmjow, in a blind rage, began punching him in the back of his head. He then swung him to round to face him, then struck him again and again in his face, hearing the bones crack, made him so happy that he continued to pummel Szayel to a bloody pulp when he decided it was time to put an end to his miserable life. Grimmjow placed his hand on the side of Szayel's head and started to charge a cero, ready to blast his head off.

'_Grimm…jow… don't do it."_

He snapped out of his blind rage and looked over Tsukiko. His primary objective was to rescue Tsukiko and that's what he was going to do. He let go of Szayel's head and ripped out the sword from his back, letting him slid down the wall in a heap, painting the wall red with blood. He'll deal with him later.

He walked over to where Tsukiko was and looked down at her. She was in a terrible state. Her coat was missing and her hakama was ripped at her mid thighs. Lots of tiny pinpricks littered her body. Bloodstains on her clothes and a needle was still sticking out of her leg. Grimmjow felt sick to the stomach at the sight of her looking like that and that Szayel violated her in such a gruesome way. Her eyes were half closed but she could see Grimmjow's sad eyes looking at her.

"What has he done to you?" He whispered to himself. His eyes diverted to the metal needle in her leg.

"I'm gonna take this out ok?"

She moved her head to indicate that she was ready.

He grabbed onto her leg and the needle and he quickly took it out. She gasped as the air was blowing into her wound. He got to work undoing her restraints and noticed the bruises they caused on her arms and legs. Carefully picked her up off the table and cradled her in his arms as she blacked out.

Her vision was blurry but she could make out something white. Where was she? She slowly sat up. Noticing the familiar blue couch, she was back in Grimmjow's room. She looked down at her body She was wearing a knee length version of her hakama and a white flowing long sleeved top with a v neck.

"You're awake, I thought you wouldn't wake up till tomorrow considering the injuries."

Tsukiko searched the room to where the voice came from and she could just make out Grimmjow's silhouette leaning, arms folded in the corner.

That's right, she was injured. Pulling up her top she started examining herself and found there was not a single mark on her.

"Your friend came here and healed you."

'_Orihime?'_ She looked down at the blue bed covers and began subconsciously folding the corners.

"Tsukiko."

She looked over at Grimmjow who was now sitting on her bed, his blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. She was taken aback by the softness in his voice and the fact that he called her by her name instead of 'woman'.

"Earlier I was searching for you cuz I had something important to tell you." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his blue hair. He gently took her hand in his. He could feel her shaking but he understood considering everything he has done to her but he held her hand tight none the less. He stared deeply into her purple eyes and began to pour his heart and soul out to her.

"I know that through these weeks, I've been a totally bastard to you and I apologize but I have my reasons. We are enemies and I never wanted to be nice to you, heck when Aizen said that you were gonna stay with me, I was already making preparations to make your stay here such hell that you would wish you were dead!"

Tsukiko widened her eyes slightly, making Grimmjow chuckle a little.

"You are one lucky woman I tell you that, but anyway, I had already taken a dislike to you but when time passed and we discovered our psychic bond, I felt so close to you, I thought…I thought I was developing feelings for you. It wasn't supposed happen! So when Aizen said I had to break your spirit, it was a good opportunity to crush any feelings I had for you, to make this easier on both of us but I went too far and it only made things worse. I realised I fell for you even more."

Tsukiko kept her eyes on him as his blue eyes intensified with fiery passion.

"I hate this feeling, I fucking hate it!! I hate myself for feeling this way, this weak emotion but I can't help it. You make me feel alive, you interest me, you fascinate me, you drive me crazy and now I'm completely obsessed with you!"

She could feel the heat from his hands increase as he poured out his heart to her. Every word he said was making her heart beat faster.

"When I saw you tied down on that table and that bastard Szayel touching you, his filthy hands all over your body, made me so angry and sick, I wanted to kill him there and then! But what I want to say is…I'm sorry, if I hadn't put my barriers up I would have been able to stop this, heck, if I just stayed with you, this would never have happened and I am truly sorry for that."

Tsukiko placed her hand on top of his to reassure him.

"Tsukiko, I dunno how to say this, I've never said this to anyone before but then again I've never felt this way about anyone before but…" He looked away, took a deep breath to prepare himself and looked back her.

"I really like you, heck maybe even…love you and I promise you I will make it my duty to protect you, care for you, comfort you…to love you."

Tsukiko was taken aback at his confession but she was surprised that the fact he felt this way about her. He's the 6th espada in Aizen's arrancar army, who has a penchant for violence. She's a half human, half cat demon who belongs to a noble family with lots of issues. They were enemies and yet feelings began to develop between them. Was it the situation she was thrown in or actual genuine feelings? She wanted to tell him that she felt exactly the same feelings he was having. She didn't want to fall for him but it was impossible to resist. His silky blue hair, his muscular body, his rough voice, the way he carried himself, everything about him appealed to her but most of all she wanted to get to know the real Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, past the cocky attitude and the brutality. Just now she caught a glimpse of a different side to him. The gentle, compassionate side to him.

She slipped her hand away and began to play with the edge of her top, head tilted down.

"Grimmjow."

Grimmjow looked back at her, eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-You spoke. You freaking spoke!"

He shuffled onto the bed and sat next to her, looking surprised at her. He was so happy she spoke and especially since the first thing she said was his name. He was so going to rub this in Ichigo's face when he sees him. Her voice was truly that of an angel. So sweet and calm. She shyly turned away, not knowing whether to say what she was thinking but she turned back to him and said it anyway.

"Grimmjow." She said quietly. "I…think I love you too."

Grimmjow's heart skipped a beat. She said it. Those three immortal words. She felt the same way too!

"I've never felt this way about anyone before and to think, that I have fallen in love with the enemy confuses me and I am still wary about this, I don't know if this is real or if it's just a trick to make me break but what I'm scared of the most is…that it is all fake and that you'll break my heart." She tried desperately to hold back her tears, not wanting him to see how confusing and upsetting it was.

Grimmjow put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Woman, this is real! This isn't a stupid game to me! I love you! And nothing isn't going to change the way I feel about you. I promise you I will never hurt you, never!" He put his other hand on her face and turned it towards him. Her purple eyes were looking beautiful in the moonlight, shining like a polished crystal. Her soft lips were appealing to him. He leaned in close as she closed her eyes but where interrupted when a sudden surge of reiatsu was felt in the room. Grimmjow pulled back from her and growled loudly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

**Now we'll be getting to some action! My longest chapter yet. I'm not sure if I'm making the characters a little OOC, if I am please feel free to tell me. As always thanks for reading and please review.**

**Next chapter: Plans of rebellion and a score to settle.**


	6. Strawberry Vs Blueberry

**Thanks for the reviews. I've been thinking of doing a sequel to this story and possibly an AU but I'm still undecided. I'll just see how this story progresses first.**

**Chapter 6: Strawberry Vs Blueberry: Last Confrontation **

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Grimmjow scrambled off the bed, grabbed his sword which was leaning on the side of the bed and headed anxiously towards the door, looking forward to finally killing the orange haired shinigami.

"Don't kill him"

Her voice stopped him in his tracks causing him to glance back at her incredulously.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't slice that bastard in half?"

She stuttered for a moment.

"Because he is my friend and if you kill him…don't bother associating with me again."

Grimmjow ground his teeth together in frustration. The perfect opportunity to get his sweet revenge and this woman was stopping him. Just perfect. He stalked towards the door when she jumped in front of it, standing right in front of his exit.

"Woman, get out of the way." He said calmly

"No, not until you promise not to kill him." Her face was steeled with determination.

"I won't tell you again, get out of the way." He advanced towards her. She stared him down. He hated the way she protected Ichigo like that, it made him even more resolute to kill him.

"Grimmjow, Aizen wants us in the meeting room immediately."

Ulquiorra and Orihime were stood right behind Tsukiko, peering curiously over her shoulders.

"Oh great." He huffed.

"Orihime, stay here with Tsukiko." He guided her past Tsukiko into the room, making her sit down on the soft couch.

'_Please don't kill him Grimmjow.'_ Tsukiko's eyes pleaded with him in desperation.

'_I ain't got a choice.'_ He walked out the door and gave her one last glance before closing the door behind them.

"Welcome, my dear espada."

All ten espadas were seated around the long white table, each with a cup of tea. Aizen, seated at the head of the table, sipped on his tea and smiled warmly at them.

"As you know we are under attack by three intruders: Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora and Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow growled when Ichgo's name was mentioned. Aizen glanced at him.

"They don't look much, bunch of hyped up little brats of you ask me." An old man with a crown on his head said unimpressed.

"Don't underestimate them, they invaded Soul Society and fought on par with the captain class shinigami. But don't worry, my dear espada, don't go looking for them, let them come to us."

The room was hushed, only the wind blowing through the barred window into the room could heard as the two captives thought about the recent arrival of their friends. Deep in thought, their friends were risking their lives to save them and all they could do was wait.

"O-Orihime?"

Orihime snapped out her thoughts and looked at Tsukiko with shock and excitement.

"Tsukiko-chan! You can speak!! You can speak!! Oh this is great!" She jumped on top of her, falling back onto the couch, embracing her tightly. Never had Orihime heard one single word from Tsukiko's mouth and now after years of silence…

"O-Orihime…too tight."

"Oh sorry, ha ha ha, just a bit excited. But how? I don't understand! Why are you speaking now, of all times?"

Tsukiko fidgeted about a bit, uncomfortable whether or not to delve into such sensitive information. The reason she was speaking after so long was the undying love the enemy had just professed to, broke the bound of silence.

"C-Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Orihime held onto Tsukiko's sleeve in anticipation.

"Grimmjow…he…said he loved me and I think I love him too... is that wrong me?"

Orihime's mouth dropped open and then she let out a high pitched squeal of joy.

"Oh Tsukiko, how romantic! Of course it's not wrong. How beautiful, it's almost like Romeo and Juliet except you're a demon and he's an arrancar. Oh this is sooo…" She stopped mid-sentence and placed a thin finger to her chin in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realised, it's exactly the same for me."

Tsukiko looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Ulquiorra-san, he said he loved me too. This is sooo weird and exciting at the same time!"

Tsukiko just stared at her in shock as she babbled on about forbidden romance.

'_Ulquiorra…said he loved Orihime? Ulquiorra?! Can this get any weirder?'_

Grimmjow choked on his cup of tea and stared at Ulquiorra wide eyed in surprise. He left his barriers down just in case something bad happened and Tsukiko needed to contact him and he just heard everything she was thinking.

"Is there something the matter, Grimmjow?" He tore his eyes away from Ulquiorra and saw Aizen, with a slight amused look on his face.

"No, Aizen-sama"

"Alright then, meeting over."

"So Ulquiorra, what's up with you and the red head?" They were walking back to Grimmjow's room in silence when he sprung the question at the pale espada. He was surprised at the fact Ulquiorra had professed his love to a HUMAN! Ulquiorra expressing any feelings at all was laughable but this was on a whole new level.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie! I can just see some sexual tension between you two." He lied. Telling him the truth that he heard Tsukiko's thoughts was just giving too much information because after all he still didn't like the pale espada. Ulquiorra looked up at him.

"Grimmjow, what happens between me and Orihime is strictly confidential."

"Ah ha! So there is something going on!" Grimmjow stopped in his tracks and pointed his finger accusingly at Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, you are so childish, besides I have noticed something between you and Tsukiko. Am I correct?"

Grimmjow smirked and walked along side him.

"And you so nicely put it before, what happens between me and Tsukiko is strictly confidential."

"I see."

There was a moment silence as they both walked and pondered.

"Grimmjow, what has become of us?"

Grimmjow looked down at the 4th espada and noticed his eyes were glazed with sadness and confusion. He looked back in front of him and sighed.

"I dunno short stuff, but I know for sure it's not going to end well."

"We need to discuss this back at the room, while we have the chance."

Orihime and Tsukiko were sitting on the big blue bed leaning against the wall, deep in contemplation. They were both still worried about what was going to happen now that Ichigo, Chad and Ishida had come to rescue them. They were brought out of the thoughts by the arrival of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"We need to talk." Was all Ulquiorra said as he sat down on the couch. Orihime instinctively moved to sit next to him, noticing the seriousness of his voice. Grimmjow sat on the bed next to Tsukiko, arm draped round her shoulders as she played with his long fingers for comfort.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra-san?" Orihime placed her hand on his thigh.

"Grimmjow and I have been thinking and we have decided…"

"We're gonna bust you two outta here!" Interrupted Grimmwjow.

Both girls looked surprised.

"But what about Aizen? He would kill you both!" Orihime said worriedly. She didn't want Ulquiorra getting hurt, just to save her.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it but for now I have come up with a plan. Since your friends have come to save you, there is a high alert here, and when they get to Las Noches, there will be chaos, that is when we will make our move."

"But…but…!" Ulquiorra held up his hand to silence her.

"This is the only way, getting you out of here is of the upmost importance to me."

"Wow! Ulquiorra going against Aizen? I'd never thought I'd see the day! Besides before we leave I wanna give that bastard a good beating" Grimmjow smirked.

"So you'll be coming with us?" She was still playing with his fingers, just to comfort herself but eyes looking desperately into Grimmjow's.

"Don't have much choice really. Once Aizen finds out, he's gonna end up killing us I bet and I sure as hell don't want to die at his hands."

She began to analyze all the possibilities of the situation but most was negative. Either way, death and destruction was inevitable.

"Grimmjow, I know there are risks and the possibility that you won't come with me is high but…" she stopped speaking suddenly. Grimmjow pulled away his arm from her shoulders and held tight onto her thin hands whilst looking sternly into pools of purple.

"Now listen to me! I promise you that I will follow you to the ends of the blasted Earth if necessary, I will not let you go that easily! Understand woman!"

Tsukiko nodded quickly.

"Good"

"Right, so we just continue as we are until your friends get here and I'm sure that will be very soon."

"Man, this place is big and surprisingly clean!" Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad and now Rukia and Renji looked around at the vast white corridor. They were wandering around the desert for days when they finally arrived outside Las Noches. Rukia and Renji were taken back to Soul Society along with the rest of Captain Hitsugaya's team but left for Hueco Mundo straight after.

They wondered round the maze of white corridors for what seemed like hours, each one looking exactly the same as the others and no sign of getting any closer to their ultimate goal.

"Dammit! We're getting nowhere!" Ichigo slumped down on the ground, sweat dripping down his face, breathing heavily.

"Oi Ichigo! Get up already! We ain't there yet."

"And where is there Renji? To be honest I don't even know where we are right now."

"We in Las Noches you fool!"

"I know that Rukia, but I'm just saying that…oh never mind."

A sudden spike in reiatsu alerted the group.

"We're close!" Ichigo began running off down the corridor, following the reiatsu.

"Oi Kurosaki! Wait up!" called out Ishida. Ichigo just ignored him. He felt Orihime's reiatsu and he knew he was getting closer.

'_Orihime, Tsukiko, I'm coming for you!'_

He stopped outside a giant white door. He knew that behind that door, his friends were waiting for him, waiting to be taken back home. The rest of the group caught up with him.

"Ichigo…"

"I know. They're behind this door." He was about to push open the door when Ishida stopped him.

"It could be a trap." Ichigo shrugged off his hand from his shoulder.

"I don't care! We've come this far. I'm not about to fail them now."

Everyone looked at one another, preparing themselves.

"Let's go." He pushed open the door and a bright light hit his eyes, blinding him temporarily.

"We've been waiting for you…Kurosaki Ichigo."

The group searched around and found the person who spoke.

"Ulquiorra."

"Very impressive, I haven't mentioned my name to you before and yet…"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques!!" Ichigo cut in after he noticed the familiar blue haired espada standing next Ulquiorra on top of one of the red pillars.

"Yo shinigami, long time no see."

"Ichigo, don't go fighting him, we came here to get Orihime and Tsukiko, we can't get caught up in unnecessary fights." Rukia had a tight grip on his sleeve, trying to drag him back but he pulled away from her.

"Forget it Rukia, you guys can carry on, this needs to be sorted out once and for all." Unsheathing his sword, he ran towards the pair.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Ichigo slid to a halt on the white sand and gazed over.

"O-Orihime?!" Slipping from behind the two espada, Orihime and Tsukiko stood between the espadas and Ichigo.

"Tsukiko?"

She waved nervously at him.

Ichigo ran over to them, forgetting that he could easily be struck down by any of the two enemies who stood before him at anytime but he was just so happy that his friends were there. The two girls ran towards him, so happy to see him. They were a few feet away when they both grabbed by the wrist by their guardians.

"What the hell?! Let go of them!"

"We need to talk." Ulquiorra stood stoically in his usual unemotional manner.

"As if I wanna talk to low life bastards who kidnap teenage girls!"

Grimmjow growled at him,

"You little shit!"

He prepared to pounce when a hand gently held him back. Looking down he saw his woman, staring at Ichigo with a serious look on her face.

'_Let me talk to him, please.'_

Grimmjow reluctantly sighed and dropped his grip on her but continued to snarl at Ichigo. Ulquiorra dropped his grip of Orihime and the pair walked towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo, thank the heavens you came. Where is everyone else?"

"Tsukiko, you're talking! It's so good to hear your voice, everyone's back there" pointing behind him.

She gave a tiny smile.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm so glad you came for us."

"Of course we came for you! We wouldn't leave you behind."

Orihime suddenly hugged him as tears came flooding out her eyes.

"I'm so happy you came!"

Ichigo looked a little uncomfortable at being hugged so suddenly, he really wasn't used to girls just throwing themselves on him and hugging him like that.

"Ichigo"

Orihime broke out of her hug and wiped away her tears as she directed her attention to Tsukiko.

"We haven't much time but there is something we must tell you, you won't like it but Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are now helping us to escape from here and need your help."

The words escaped from her mouth and hit a gob smacked Ichigo hard. Was this for real?!

"WHAT?! Tsukiko, you do know this could be a trap?!"

"I know it isn't."

"How?!"

Tsukiko inwardly squirmed, knowing that if she answered she would indulge in information that Ichigo would not want to hear.

"See? It's a trap and you know it! Now both of you get back, everyone else is here so stay them while I'll fight these guys."

Orihime pushed him back, her hands stayed on his chest, her eyes pleading with his.

"Please don't fight them!"

Ichigo grabbed gently onto her wrist, causing her wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" He pulled up her sleeve and saw a big gash on her wrist. He started shaking in rage. She had forgotten to heal herself after Nnoitra attacked her.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"They hurt you? They fucking hurt you and yet you still protect them?! Did they hurt you too?" He looked over at Tsukiko. She couldn't help but turn her head away in shame. His rage increased to the point of no return. His eyes were clouding red with anger.

"Why the hell are you protecting them?! I don't understand!" His anger was overwhelming, scaring the two girls. They have never seen him so angry. He was losing control as his reiatsu increased unwittingly and the pressure was suffocating, reducing them to their knees, gasping.

"Ichigo…"

"Kurosaki –kun… I can't…breathe."

He tried, he really did but his anger was taking over and he couldn't control his reiatsu.

A billow of sand blew past Ichigo and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were by the girls' sides kneeling down, holding them close in case they collapsed. Both girls were sweating and gasping desperately.

"Brilliant, you've come a bit closer, makes it easier to make sushi outta you bastards!"

Grimmjow had his arms wrapped tight around Tsukiko, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to alleviate the pain and calm her down, all whilst snarling at Ichigo, which only made him even angrier that the enemy had his filthy hands all over his friend.

"Oi JaegerJERK! Get your hands off of her!"

"What if I say no, Berry-head? Besides she's my woman, I can put my hands wherever I want! And raise you're reiatsu again like that around my woman, I'll slit you up like the animal you are!"

By now everyone had ran over to where Ichigo was standing, feeling the intensity of his reiatsu. Tsukiko had her head in her hands in despair, knowing full well Grimmjow said it get a reaction.

"Takes one to know one! And she ain't yours, she not some possession you know!! Tsukiko, step away from that bastard, he's obviously confused."

Perplexed at who she should go with, she looked at Grimmjow, then at Ichigo. She tried to pry herself from Grimmjow's grip but he held onto her even tighter.

"Where do you think you're going?" His eyebrow raised questioningly.

"I…I…" Frantically looking back and forth between the two men, not knowing which one should choose.

"Kiko." A familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Renji."

She struggled in Grimmjow's grip, desperately wanting to see him. Through her time in captivity, she missed him the most. Finally relenting Grimmjow released her from his grip and she ran over to Renji, hugging him tight, making Grimmjow snarl at some red head being picked instead of him.

"Kurosaki-kun you have to believe us." Ichigo sighed. He didn't like this one bit but as he looked at Orihime, he knew that it was the only option.

"Fine."

Ishida dragged Ichigo back to the group and whispered angrily at him.

"What do you think you're doing?! We can't trust them, it could be a trap!"

"I know that but right now what option do we have? We're just going to have to go along with it."

Everyone grumbled in agreement.

"So Kurosaki Ichigo, are you willing to trust us and let us help you."

"Trust you, no way in hell, let you help us, yes."

"Excellent, we have formulated…"

"Hold up, Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow pulled him back by his shoulder.

"There's something I must do first."

"Grimmjow don't. They have agreed to work with us, this is not the time for stupid revenge fights."

"It's not stupid! I'm fighting for my pride here! Oi Shinigami!" Directing his attention to Ichigo.

"We have a score to settle."

"Too right we do."

Hands gripped on swords, the pair prepared to do battle.

"Let's go!"

Everyone dived out the way, narrowly avoiding the huge explosion of power which collided with each other. The dust settled, exposing the two opponents. Ichigo's black Tensa Zangetsu ground against Grimmjow's sword as he pushed against him.

"I've been waiting for this!" The blue haired man grinned happily as he pushed Ichigo back and fired off a cero, narrowly missing Ichigo's face as he swooped in the air and pressed his sword back against Grimmjows sword.

"I wanna ask you something Grimmjow."

Grimmjow frowned slightly, wondering what the orange head was going to say.

"What have you done to Tsukiko?"

"What the fuck you chattin about?!"

"Why is she defending scum like you? She would never do such a thing on her own. Has she been hypnotised, drugged, what?!"

Grimmjow burst out laughing, Ichigo was getting annoyed as he was being laughed at.

"Oh Kurosaki, you are hilarious you know that? She ain't been hypnotised or some stupid shit like that, she chose on her own and do you know why?" His face was right up against Ichigo's, smirking and whispered,

"Because she loves me."

Ichigo was momentarily stunned. Did he hear right? His friend loved this…this espada?!

"Don't space out on me now shinigami!" Kicking Ichigo in the side, making him slide across the sand, shoving his sword in the sand to slow him down. A hand approached him a high speed and just managed to block it with his sword.

"You're lying! Why would she love an evil bastard like you, she can do so much better!"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the comment and sliced Ichigo across his thighs

"Oh really, why don't you look over there? She's not looking at you right now, she's looking at me! Why? Cuz she loves me and she don't give a shit what happens to you!"

Ichigo glanced over. Grimmjow was right, she was looking at him. Eyes hopeful. But he knew for sure that she did care for him too, ever since they were kids, him, Tsukiko and Tatsuki were the best of friends and still are, no matter what Grimmjow says.

Grimmjow's incessant smirking only fuelled the burning fire inside Ichigo, as he hit a Getsuga Tenshou at him, making him fly backwards. He ran his hand through his blue tresses and grinned.

"What's wrong Kurosaki? That the best you got? I know you can do better than that!"

Ichigo knew he was right and he was going to show just how right he was. Hand in front of his face, he started to produce his hollow mask. Grimmjow watched in joy. He desperately wanted Ichigo to fight him at full power, just to make the fight as interesting as possible. Ichigo pulled his hand down his face as his mask was in place.

"Excellent Kurosaki! Just what I've been waiting for! Now I won't have to hold back neither!" He put his sword by his side and placed his hand on top of the blade. Scrunching up his hand, the blade glowed blue, as a circle of sand began blowing around him.

"Grind, Pantera!" He scratched away from the blade and he was engulfed in a twister of sand.

Many metres away, the group watched in anticipation as the battle became more intense.

"So he's going into Resurrection form."

"Resurrection form? What's that?" Questioned Orihime.

"It is the espada's way of releasing their sword, much like the shinigami releasing their zanpakuto but as you will see the end result is different." The swirl of sand dispersed, showing a very different looking Grimmjow. His normally short hair was now a long mane of blue hair, the markings around his eyes stretched out across his face onto his blue furry cat ears. His trademark jaw mask was gone and replaced by a headpiece on his forehead. His arrancar clothes were changed into a tight fitting white suit with a tail. Long claws on his hands and paws for feet, Grimmjow looked like a wild ferocious cat.

"Let's go!" He jumped high into the air and punched Ichigo square in the face sending him flying into numerous red pillars.

Tsukiko was standing next to Renji, holding onto his sleeve for comfort as she watched the two men fight it out in the blue skies. She was intrigued at Grimmjow's release form. He was a cat, just like her. No wonder she intrigued him so much. She tightened her grip on his sleeve as she saw Ichigo slice his sword across Grimmjow's chest, blood spurting out.

"What has changed, Tsukiko?"

Tsukiko looked across at Renji, his face was serious. She was puzzled at his question.

"What do you mean? Nothing has changed."

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow at her.

"It's difficult, can I tell you later?"

Tsukiko looked back out to the sky, the wind flapping through her long ponytail.

"Fair enough but I just don't understand this whole situation."

"I know but you can't understand everything." She gave him a tiny smile as he smirked at her.

He grabbed her hand off his sleeve and held it tight in his big hand. Ever since they had met they became very good friends, he was like the big brother she never had and he was very protective of her. He watched her as she was stared out at the fight.

'_What has happened to you, Tsukiko?'_

Ichigo pushed himself off the heavy slab of stone off his back as he steadied himself on the ground and just managed to block Grimmjow's hand with his sword. The fight became more serious as both sustained serious damage. Each fighting for their lives and male pride.

Most of his mask was gone apart from a section over his right eye.

"You're finished Kurosaki." His claws gleamed as he was ready to give the final strike but was stopped suddenly. Ichigo smiled slightly as his resolve became even more clearer to him, he didn't only want to rescue his friends, he wanted to fight, he wanted to defeat Grimmjow.

"Sorry Grimmjow, you're finished." Blue eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen next. The black sword sliced down Grimmjow's chest, spattering blood on the ground as Grimmjow chocked slightly and dropped to his knees. Panting heavily, he dropped his sword by his side. A shaky hand suddenly gripped tightly onto the blade.

"Y-You think you've won?!" Gasped Grimmjow, struggling to stand up, using the sword as leverage.

"You think that you've beaten me?!" He plunged his clawed hand into Ichigo's side, making Ichigo wince in pain. Grimmjow retreated his hand from Ichigo's side as the both jumped back.

Grimmjow had two serious wounds across his body. Ichigo stared at him with determination, determined not to lose this fight.

"Don't look at me like that! Every time we fight, you give me that look as if to say that you will win. I'm sick to death of it!" He ran at him and slapped him hard across the face, sending him flying back. He then kicked him high up into the sky. Following him, he grabbed his ankles and swung him round into a red pillar.

"This is the end!"

"The end for YOU!" Ichigo flew out of the dust which was created and plunged the sword deep into Grimmjow's chest. Blue eyes met blue sky as Grimmjow's head tilted back, chocking on the blood in his mouth. The sword was pulled out, sending blood flying out his wound.

"Damn…you." Grimmjow's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly fell backwards. Ichigo caught his wrist and gently floated down back to the ground.

Everyone saw the ending of the passionate battle between shinigami and arrancar. Everyone ran over to Ichigo to see if he was alright. Ulquiorra just sighed.

"You do know that Grimmjow, reckless as he is, is useful to this plan? Now it's going to be a while before he is ready for battle."

"Stop your bitching will ya! It was either him or me and I'd be damned if I was gonna die today…Tsukiko."

She suddenly wrapped her arms around Ichigo and squeezed him tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright." Her voice was quiet and sad. Ichigo looked down at her. She released him and glided over to Grimmjow.

She placed his head onto her lap and ran her hand through his blue tresses. She knew he wasn't dead because she could still feel his presence in her mind, faint as it were. Ichigo watched in fascination as she continued to stroke his soft blue hair.

'_So that freak was right. She does care about him. But why??'_

"Foolish…truly foolish."

Ichigo looked over at her, puzzled.

"What was that?"

"I told him not to fight you, Ichigo, but he wouldn't listen, now look what he's done. Utterly foolish."

Ichigo smiled at her insult to Grimmjow. Orihime walked over to Grimmjow's body as Tsukiko moved his head back on the floor, and started to heal him.

Renji had watched intently as Tsukiko was sitting with Grimmjow's body, hand to her head, trying to reach out to him in her mind. He had some suspicious that needed to be clarified.

"Oi Kiko! Can I chat to ya for a moment. Alone."

Tsukiko looked over at everyone and walked with Renji a few metres away from the group and sat on a sand dune, legs crossed.

There was silence, until Tsukiko looked at Renji and asked:

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was hoping that you would just come out and tell me, cuz I know something is going on especially with that blue haired jerk."

She knew she had to tell them sooner or later but she was glad it was Renji she was talking to now. Ichigo just wouldn't understand but then again, neither would Renji but it was worth a shot. She told him everything, about Grimmjow and their unique connection, Orihime and Ulquiorra and why the espadas were so keen to help. Renji's hands were clenched tight, turning them pale white but he knew he had to stay calm and be understanding. Now was not the time to go off on one.

"I understand now."

"You do? You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course I'm mad! But I know that nothing I would say would change your mind or your feelings, I will just have to accept it."

"I doubt Ichigo will be as understanding to me or Orihime."

"Let me handle him." He smirked.

Noisy outbursts from the group interrupted their heart to heart chat.

"I guess he's awake now."

They both walked back when Tsukiko hugged Renji round his waist.

"Thank you Renji, for being so understanding."

Renji patted her on the head and smiled.

"That's alright."

"Where is she?! I'm here dying and my woman ain't by my side??"

"You weren't dying, you jackass! Besides Orihime is healing you, I dunno why though, should just leave you to die. And how many times do I have to tell you, she ain't your woman!"

"So noisy." Grimmjow looked across and saw Tsukiko with Renji, staring at him.

"There you are woman! Come and sit next to your favourite handsome espada" patting the sand next to him.

Tsukiko made her way towards him and sat next to him, her hand entwined in his as Ulquiorra prepared to tell everyone about the plan.

"Now that you have came, it is high alert, the rest of the arrancar will not be looking for you, Aizen requested not to go looking for you but I know that some will anyway, so we haven't much time. We will open up a portal to the Real World but it will have to be somewhere else, because it will disrupt the atmosphere, causing Aizen to notice."

"But what about Aizen, he is bound to find out sooner or later." questioned Ichigo.

"Well if he does or any unpredicted battles take place, Grimmjow and myself will take care of it."

"Oh no, I'm not letting you guys take the action." Piped up Renji.

"I'll go too."

"No Kurosaki, you will take the women through the portal, they will need someone strong to take them back besides it would do your friends no good if you died unnecessarily."

"Alright then I will go with Renji."

"No Rukia, you're going with Ichigo."

"But I came here…"

"NO Rukia!"

"Fine."

"Ishida, you will come with us."

"Alright."

Walking towards doors, Ulquiorra called out to them.

"Let's get going."

The doors flung open but Ulquiorra didn't open them, someone else did.

"Well, this is most interesting." A great surge of reiatsu spread in the room in a wave, forcing everyone to their knees.

"Aizen."

Aizen strode over to Ulquiorra and knelt down in front of him, looking squarely into his green eyes.

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?"

He increased his reiatsu focusing it on Ulquiorra as he began to chock.

"No…I haven't."

Orihime watched in horror as Ulquiorra was suffering under the pressure. She bounded over towards him, wind flapping her dress.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Orihime grabbed hold of Ulquiorra, hugging him close to her.

"Well, this is definitely interesting."

"Orihime! Get away!" Ichigo came bounding over, not wanting Orihime to get in way over her head.

"Ulquiorra-san." She stroked the top of his hollow mask on his head as he gasped heavily.

"Orihime…get away now."

"No, I'm not leaving."

"That was not an option."

"Aizen…" Everyone was circled around Orihime and Ulquiorra, glaring daggers at the all mighty Aizen. He looked at them all, amused.

"This is a change of development. To be honest I expected this level of treachery from you Grimmjow but not from you Ulquiorra."

"Well Aizen, I always thought you were a bastard, it's just now I'm making my move."

"I see, I had a feeling this might happen, I just didn't expect it so soon. I am the king here and I know exactly what goes on in my kingdom, Grimmjow." Smiling, showing his bright white teeth.

"Now it's time for me to make my move." He raised his reiatsu extremely high, causing the ground beneath them to rumbled and separated.

"What's going on?" questioned Rukia, looking around as the red pillars crumbled into the sand.

"Until we meet again." And with that Aizen swooped out the room and sealed the doors behind him preventing them escaping.

"Hold on everyone!" shouted Ichigo. Everyone grabbed onto each other, determined not to be separated as they fell into the dark abyss.

**Ha Ha! We can't let them escape from Hueco Mundo that easily! Thanks for reading guys, reviews welcomed.**

**Next chapter: Familiar faces come to our heroes but is everything as it seems?**


	7. The Demon Within

Chapter 8:

**I didn't think I would get this far. Had to change two of the chapters around because I finished this one before the original chapter 7. Thank you all my loyal readers and reviewers!! Not to disappoint you here is chapter 7**

**Chapter 7: The Demon Within **

Red eyes gradually opened, a red ceiling hit his eyes hazily.

"Bout time you woke up, Sleeping Pineapple!"

He shifted himself off the ground and shot the Sexta espada a dirty look. He rubbed the back of his head with his large hand before he inspected the room. Green walls with white pillars from floor to ceiling, the room seemed to stretch in the distance for an eternity.

"Where the hell are we? Where's everyone else?"

"How should I know, I only woke up a few moments ago."

"Great! So I'm stuck with you, of all people."

"I could say the same thing, shinigami." The pair growled furiously at each other.

'_Stop your fighting Grimmy, now is not the time.'_

He looked around trying to find his elusive woman.

'_Heh, given me a pet name already? How cute. Anyway, come on out woman, wherever you're hiding.'_

'_I'm not hiding. I'm behind you.'_

He spun his head round and saw her vibrant purple eyes staring straight at him before speaking.

"I've scouted around and I can't see any of the others."

"So it's just us three." commented Renji

"Looks that way doesn't it pineapple."

"Listen you, I ain't taking any crap from you alright." Testosterone filled the room as both men stood up and faced each other off.

"Oh really, PINEAPPLE! Cuz I'm just in the mood for making fruit salad outta your ass!"

"I'd love to see you try, might end up cutting you own sorry ass instead."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Their faces were so close together, each had a grip on the hilt of their swords, snarling.

"Stop it." Tsukiko pushed her way in between the snarling men, placing a hand on each of their chests, trying to push them away from each other.

"We have no time to fight each other, we need to find the others." Moving away she began to walk off.

"Don't think this over pineapple. When we get outta here, I'll prove to you whose the better fighter."

"Can't wait, blueberry."

"I've been waiting for you all."

Everyone stood their ground as a familiar voice echoed around the room. Grimmjow growled and Tsukiko's face drained of colour as she backed away and grabbed on to Renji's flapping sleeve for dear life.

"Szayel. Show yourself, you bastard!"

"My, my, rude as always, Grimmjow."

Stepping out off the darkness, the pink haired espada presented himself to trio, hands behind his back smiling deviously at them.

"Oh, a shinigami and…awww the lovely Tsukiko, did you miss me?"

Her eyes narrowed at him but she still huddled close to Renji's side as the pink haired man smirked over at her, running his tongue over his lips.

"Who is this dude?" whispered Renji whilst keeping his eye on Szayel.

"Let me answer that. I'm the 8th espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. Nice to meet you."

"Lieutenant of the 6th squad, Aba…"

"I know who you are."

"I didn't realise I was so famous" smirked Renji.

"Only to me, but you're probably wondering why I know you so well, the clue is in my name."

Renji blinked, still puzzled. He didn't like people playing games with him. He was a straight forward man, who wanted straight forward answers. Then it hit him.

"Ilfort Granz."

"Ah so you figured it out, Ilfort Granz was my older brother."

"Older brother?"

"Yes but he was a reckless, worthless sack of parasites who deserved to die."

Renji looked disgusted at him.

"Despicable."

Szayel eyed him with mild surprise at the response.

"I didn't expect you to say that. I am telling the truth though. Before he recklessly invaded the Real World, he was injected with tiny parasites which recorded the data I needed from your fight with him. So, I know everything about you." A sly grin appeared on his face.

"Oh really? Let's see how much you really know about me." Renji took a step forward but his sleeve was still in Tsukiko's tight grip.

"Renji…be careful."

He patted her on the head and smirked.

"Don't you have any faith in me? I'll wipe the floor with him. Go stand by blueberry over there, this shouldn't take long."

"The name's Grimmjow, jackass! Use it."

Renji snorted at him and walked closer to Szayel. Tsukiko slinked sadly over to Grimmjow. His arms were folded and he had a deep frown on his face, watching Renji with mild irritation.

"I don't like it." She turned to look at him, clasping onto the edge of his jacket anxiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't like the way you are around that pineapple head."

"His name is Renji and he is one of my closest friends."

"Yeah, a bit too close for my liking."

'_Grimmjow, why are you being like this?'_

'_I being like this because I don't like how close you are with him, it makes me sick!'_

Her head tilted down, releasing her grip on his jacket and clasped her hands together tightly.

'_He is like a brother to me, how can you say these things? I've known him longer than you and I have to say trust him more than you.' _

Her inner voice was getting more and more intense, causing the colours of their minds to rapidly change but she regretted saying her last comment as Grimmjow frowned fiercely.

'_So, you still don't trust me?! After everything I've told you, after everything I've done for you! Thanks woman, thanks a fucking lot! Now I know where I stand with you and where your fucking priorities lie!'_

'_Grimmjow, that's not what I meant!'_

But it was too late; he concealed himself behind the barriers. Tsukiko looked over at Grimmjow but his back was now to her. She let out a sad sigh and watched Renji prepare to fight.

"I don't really want to fight you." Said Szayel, holding his hands as if to surrender. Renji was astonished at such a request, a war between hollows and shinigami was raging and this joker didn't want to fight? Ridiculous!

"Don't try and worm you way outta fighting me, unless you're too afraid."

"Heh, don't insult me, I may not be as strong as you in physical strength but I more than outclass you in intelligence."

The insult hit a raw nerve, not liked being called stupid, Renji narrowed his eyes and stood in his fighting stance.

"You're gonna regret saying that! BANKAI!"

Dust from the ground whirled around him, Szayel merely smirked at the sight of Renji's bankai. He swung the enormous snake towards Szayel, waiting for impact but was stopped short and it simply crumbled away to dust. Shock spread across his face, Renji couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I analyzed your reiatsu and what you weapon can do. You can't use your bankai here. This room was specifically created for that purpose."

"Son of a bitch!"

"So? Who's next?"

"Oi! I ain't finished with you yet!"

"I say you are pineapple." Grimmjow stood by his side, hands in his pockets.

"Step aside, I'll show you how to take out the trash properly!" Hand resting on his sword, he glared at Szayel.

"Hey! I ain't finished with that freak yet!"

"Oh I think you are! What else can you do without your shitty bankai?"

Renji growled in response. He was right, without his bankai, he couldn't match an espada's strength, his shikai would barely leave a mark and using kidou was out of the question, he was useless at it.

"Fine, Mr Big Shot! Let's see what you can do!"

Grimmjow smirked, knowing he was going to show Renji up good and proper.

'_Grimmjow, be careful.'_

He glanced over his shoulder at Tsukiko, her eyes were staring straight into his. He shrugged off her comment and suddenly charged at Szayel, sword slicing at him. Fist flying at him. He was on a roll, nothing could stop him! He rained attack after attack at Szayel, who didn't seem to put up much of a fight, which annoyed Grimmjow because he wanted an enjoyable fight.

"He he he he."

Grimmjow paused a moment, hearing the soft laughter.

"What's so funny Pinky?"

"HA HA HA! You really are just a dumb animal!" The voice came from far away. Grimmjow looked down Szayel, only to see him turn to dust.

"What the hell?!" Grimmjow stepped back to examine the pile of dust that was Szayel.

"Behind you!" A sword ran deep into Grimmjow's shoulder, letting him growl in annoyance.

"You little shit!" Swiping behind him with an angry hand, Szayel jumped out the way, ripping out his sword as he watched in delight at Grimmjow as he clutched at his bloodied shoulder, blood dripping through his shaky fingers.

'_Grimmjow'_ Tsukiko began to run towards him.

"STAY BACK!" His voice bellowed through the room. She paused, watching him get to his feet.

"I don't need your help to take this bastard down!" He stood up and composed himself.

"Besides I'm doing this for you." His whispered words echoed in her ears. He was still wound up about the terrible events that happened days earlier. He wanted to exact revenge on Szayel for hurting his pride, the one person close to him and she knew it was pointless to interfere. She knew from experience that the battle will go on until one of them is dead. She stepped into her place next to Renji and watched apprehensively.

Grimmjow smirked over at the pink haired espada.

"Heh, I'm surprised, if you really wanted to kill me, why not stab me somewhere where it will actual do some damage, dumbass!"

"I don't want to kill you just yet, I want to make your demise as slow and as painful as I possibly can, so much so that you will be begging me to kill you."

Grimmjow sent him a cocky grin.

"Yeah right! I'd just love to see you try, in fact, come over here right now and try and kill me, come on, I dare ya!"

Szayel smirked slightly and sonido-ed towards Grimmjow, sword crashing down at him but was deflected by a simple wave of Grimmjow's hand. Ready for a second attack, Szayel swung his sword across and made a gash on the side of Grimmjow's face. Counterattacking, Grimmjow punched him square in the face, hard, making the pink haired man recoil slightly. Sweat was pouring down Grimmjow's face. The fight hadn't properly started in his books and he was already sweating buckets.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself but Szayel heard him and smirked.

"So the drug has taken effect?"

Grimmjow's usual smirk faltered.

"That wound I made on your shoulder, was just so I could get it into your system. You'll feel drowsy for a while. You're at stage one at the moment, sweating, but stage two will come soon, blurriness."

And on cue, Grimmjow's vision became clouded and shaky. Rubbing his eyes furiously to rid the blurriness but to no avail

"Heh, it's gonna take more than that to bring me down." Swords clashed violently together, attacking each other at high speed.

"Stupid blueberry, he's getting himself killed." Renji tutted, shaking his head in disgust.

"RARGHHHHHH!" A giant shadow loomed over the pair roaring as it prepared to strike. Renji dived at Tsukiko, pushing them both over to a nearby wall as they narrowly missed being squashed by a giant fist.

"Damn, that was close." Gasped Renji. The dust cleared, an enormous arrancar was looking around for them as more of them creeped out, wanting a piece of the action.

"Stay here, while I fight these guys." He didn't really want to leave her side but if they were going to survive he would have to fight them.

"Renji, wait" Grabbing onto his sleeve, he turned to glance at her.

"I want to help."

"No. Stay here, I will deal with them, besides you have no sword, how you going to defeat them?

"Renji…" Her voice was still quiet but very firm.

"I've watched as everyone else has fought for a cause whilst I did nothing because I was afraid of my powers but not anymore. Let me fight."

He wanted to talk her out of it but seeing the seriousness on her face, he just couldn't say no.

"Alright."

"Wait. We need to get this bracelet off me."

Renji looked puzzled.

"Now's not the time to worry about breaking your jewellery."

"That's not what I meant. This bracelet suppresses most of my power, I've been trying to work out to remove it but so far no success."

"Here let me try." He held onto her wrist and examined it, twisting it round her wrist, inspecting all sides. He noticed a clasp.

"Silly girl, there's a clasp on here, you could easily take it off." He went to undo it but it didn't move. He tugged at it but it still wouldn't break.

"Renji, look out!" She pushed hard at his chest, making him slide out the way of another attack from one of the arrancar.

"Howl Zabimaru!" Swinging his snake like sword at the arrancar, cutting it in half. He dived right into the huddle of arrancar, shouting and attacking. Again Tsukiko was left out the action. In front Renji was attacking arrancar but looked like he was having a tough time, taking quite a lot of damage. Behind her, Grimmjow was still battling Szayel, barely managing to hurt him, his body was slowing down and his attacks were becoming sloppy. Tsukiko held her head in her hands in frustration. Not being able to help, seeing the people she cared about getting hurt. She couldn't take it anymore.

"ARGH!!" Her head shot up just as she saw Renji shoot pass her eye line and collapsing in a bloody heap. He'd defeated Szayel's Fraccion but at a heavy cost.

"Renji!" She ran over to him and wiped away the blood that collected around his eyes. His top was ripped and his hakama were dirtied and scuffed. His eyes were half open and his breathing was heavy.

"Oh dear me. He's not very good is he?" Tsukiko looked over and her eyes widened. Szayel was smiling widely as he held a drowsy Grimmjow by the back of his shirt. He chucked him over to her, his body sliding across the ground towards her.

"Grimmjow!" She ran over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders of his shirt and slowly dragged him next to Renji. He was in the same state as Renji but he was breathing and sweating more. Placing he hand over his forehead, feeling him burn up, a gasp escaped his lips as he felt the heat scorching his insides.

"It's going to be ok." She was reassuring herself more than him

"So what you going to do now?" Szayel's smug grin goaded her, but also scared her. The same grin present when he tortured her, chilled her to the bone. She looked back at the two broken men on the ground. Her anger was building immensely inside her like a volcano ready to erupt. Her body started to shake as her bracelet rattled slightly on her wrist.

"Woman…" Grimmjow painfully eased himself up off the ground, feeling her intense anger he also felt something else, something really strong and disturbing, a suffocating evil aura flowing out of her.

"Take off my bracelet."

Grimmjow just stared at her with his azure eyes.

"I don't… think that's a good idea."

"Take it off NOW!" Grimmjow was shocked at her sudden change. He never heard her raise her voice like that and it was so fierce and raw.

"I need to fight him! I've seen battle after battle, I know that it what is expected. Fight to the end, the death. Everyone is fighting but I'm not! That despicable freak violated me, tortured me for hours and made me feel so small, so vunerable, so helpless. I will not let him get away with it. I must do this. I must battle my fears and I must do this alone and don't try and stop me!" Grimmjow took her hand into his. He could feel her anguish and fear but he could understand. The wounds in her mind needed to heal and this was her only way of doing it.

He didn't want to do it, let her be exposed to such danger but he had no choice, he looked at her silver bracelet.

"Alright then. Aizen made it so no one but me and him could remove it." He moved his hand up to the bracelet and held onto it as he flared up his reiatsu enough for the bracelet to easily come away from her arm. The sudden surge of power which was locked away for so long, hit her hard, like a ton of bricks as she doubled over trying to adjust herself, hissing.

"Tsukiko…" He held onto her shoulders as she shook slightly.

"I-I'm fine." He stroked her hair, trying to soothe her as she stopped shaking. She looked up into his eyes and gave a reassuring smile

"I guess I better face my demons now." She walked round to Renji, who was now unconscious and gently hugged him. She moved round back to Grimmjow and hugged him tight.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear and softly kissed his cheek. Her hands slipped out of his and walked over to Szayel. He touched his cheek where she left her kiss and smirked

'_I love you too'_

"Hmmmm, this is interesting, you're going to fight me alone. How lovely. Once I've defeated you, I'll take you back to my lab and have some 'private' time together. We didn't manage to finish what we started."

Her eyes bore into his intensely but she didn't respond.

"Oh, not talking to me?" He walked over to her and began twisting her ponytail between his fingers.

"You're so irresistible."

"Get your hands off her!" Grimmjow shouted at him as he watched Szayel touching his woman.

"You're in now position to give orders, no matter what number you are, besides she's mine anyway. Isn't that right?"

She didn't dignify him with an answer resulting in a slap across the face.

"You filthy bastard!" Grimmjow shifted on the ground, trying to get up but his legs were like jelly, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stand up.

"Now, are you going to answer me now, or do I have to ask again with this." He pointed his sword directly under her chin, tilting her head up. Her steely gaze was faltering slightly, knowing that one wrong move and she was going to get seriously hurt. He suddenly moved his sword away from throat and smiled evilly.

"Or maybe…"

He sonido-ed over to the weakened men and grabbed a chunk of blue hair, pulling him up off the ground.

"I should do away with this vermin and then there will be no one stopping me from taking what's rightfully mine. Hmmm I wonder where I should cut first. His neck or maybe stab him in his stomach, make him suffer a bit."

"Why don't you go to hell!!" Grimmjow spat right on Szayel's cheek. Wiping it away with his free hand, he punched Grimmjow in the ribs, shattering a few.

Grimmjow growled in pain. Tsukiko looked on in horror. She was foolish to think she could do something. Looking at Grimmjow's dirtied face and broken body made her sick to her stomach, as she watched Szayel exact more punishment on him.

"Stop it." He turned his face to her and laughed.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said…" Her eyes burned with fiery anger, her voice calm but fierce. "Stop it!"

A loud growl escaped her mouth, dropping to her knees, covering her face, Tsukiko screamed making Szayel dump Grimmjow back to the ground and observe the situation.

'_Tsukiko, what's wrong?'_

'_I-I don't know…Grimmy…I'm scared.'_

'_It'll be alri…what the hell is going on?!'_

Tsukiko's inner person was fading into the distance and any other person took her place.

'_Who…Who the hell are you?'_

'_All in good time.'_ Came the reply before the mental barriers shot up.

Outside Tsukiko's body was changing, her clothes were gone and sleek, shiny white fur eclipsed her body, a long tail curled around her body. Her hands and feet changed into white paws. Her face distorted into feline features. Pure purple eyes, tainted with an evil look. White cat ears perched on her head.

Szayel was genuinely surprised as he looked over at her. She prowled over to Grimmjow and Renji, making him retreat and stood in front of them, growling, instinctively protecting them.

"Very fascinating! The cat instinctively defending its territory." He laughed manically. Noticing an opening, she bounded over to him and swiped him off his feet, hitting the floor hard. Snarling at him, she placed a paw over his chest, pressing down hard, cracking a few of his ribs. Saliva dripped from her large fangs onto his face, deliberating how to end his pitiful life.

"Ok,ok I give up, I give up! Don't kill me!" waving his hands desperately in front of his face. Tsukiko just snarled but slowly lifted up her paw.

"Just kidding." Smirking as his sword ripped into her side, making her whimper in pain. Her blood staining her white fur, dripping on the floor. He smiled again, striking his sword again across her other side, she was brought down to the ground, whimpering heavily.

"Hmmm I better not do too much damage, I didn't manage to finish my experiment on you, but I guess I'll have to put an end to this." Raising his sword above her head, ready to stab her when it flew out of his hand. He clutched his hand as a burn began to form.

"What you waiting for woman?! Fucking finish this already!" Grimmjow shouted at to her.

"We've got your back!" Renji was awake and ready for action as he and Grimmjow shot a cero and uncontrolled kidou to distract Szayel. She was in trouble and they had to do something.

She shakily got back onto her paws and charged at Szayel with ferocity, grabbing his shoulder between her sharp fangs, ripping at his flesh as she shook him violently around. Tired of that, she let him drop to the floor like a dirty rag. He cowered in fear, hands in front of his face, pool of blood collecting on the ground.

"Don't please! Please I beg you!" She wasn't going to fall for that again as she bared her teeth at him and savagely sank her teeth into his leg, making sure he wouldn't be able to get up to escape. She moved her attention to his mid section and began chomping and tearing at his flesh. Nothing was holding her back, revenge was sweet. The more she tore into him, the more she revelled in being in control, being the dominant one, wanting him to feel the pain she suffered at his hands and knowing that she could let him live or die. Taking one last bite into his neck, the tremendous force of her jaws snapped his neck. She dropped his floppy neck back on the floor and retreated slowly back to Grimmjow and Renji. Her revenge was complete and her worst nightmare over.

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he witnessed. The savagery, the sheer intense evilness of her was unbelievable. It excited and scared him at the same time. She paused a few feet away and closed her eyes.

'_Impressed?'_

Draw back into their minds, the mysterious person walked over to Grimmjow, his hands in his pockets, frown on his face.

'_Whatever, who the hell are you? What you done with Tsukiko?!'_

'_My name is Miyuki and I am Tsukiko's demon side. What you normally see is her human side, she had me forced to another dimension in her mind out of fear, which is understandable, but I forced myself out, knowing that she was in serious danger and anguish and took over.'_

Grimmjow still frowned but sauntered over to the woman. She was exactly the same as Tsukiko but slightly older and wiser looking. Her eyes were almond shaped and dark purple including the whites of her eyes. Long black fingernails and silver rings decorating her long fingers. A long flowing black and white kimono covered her body and a striking necklace dangled from her neck.

'_Different dimension?'_

'_Yes, when she meditates, she is taken mentally into a different dimension, most of the cat demons have this ability, they sometimes use it to do battle with one another when their bodies aren't capable of battle but she uses it to contact her father.'_

'_But isn't he dead?'_

'_His body may be gone but his soul lives on in her dimension.'_

'_I see…'_

'_I must be leaving, I will send her back, she is quite worried about you and Renji, you know.' _ She turned her back on him and walked away.

'_Wait!'_

'_You have to be quick, my power is waning.'_

'_I just want to say…thanks.'_

She turned her head back to face him and smiled.

'_That's most unlike you, but I accept your gratitude, I know how much you mean to her and how much she means to you, I will not allow her to die so easily. Just something I need to ask of you.'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Look after her and… don't hurt her.'_

And with that she disappeared. Grimmjow was forced out of his thoughts by a crash as Tsukiko collapsed to the ground.

"Kiko!" The two men rushed to her side as she slowly began to change back. Her white fur was shedding, lying all around her. Her hands, feet and face went back to normal but as they watched waiting for her change to be complete, it stopped. Her hair had grown down her back, long pointy claws on her hands, white furry cat ears on top of her head and her long white tail curled around her.

"She's…not gone back to normal."

She was breathing but heavily after the injuries she sustained. Grimmjow's hand curiously touched the tip of her ears and it suddenly twitched. Her eyes slowly opened.

"What…what happened? Szayel!" She bolted upright but too quickly, making her feel faint as Grimmjow caught her before she fell back onto the ground.

"You kicked his ass!!"

"I did?" she looked over her shoulder, seeing Szayel's mangled body and turned her head back in repulsion, burying her head in his chest.

"I did that…how?"

"One minute you were normal, next, you turned into some wild cat…well demon that's what she said."

She looked up at him perplexed.

"Who did?"

"Miyuki. She's your demon side. She broke free when she knew you were in danger. She saved your ass back there."

Taking in this new information changed her perspective of her heritage, for years she feared her demon side and looking at Szayel's bloody body, it still did, but she saved her life. For that Tsukiko owed her one.

"I'm going to find a way out of here." Renji got up, clutching his bloodied side and wondered around, touching the walls in case of a hidden door.

"He's right…we need to find…" She didn't manage to finish her sentence as she lost consciousness. Her body was limp under Grimmjow's hold.

"Tsukiko!" Her bleeding had slowed down and was starting to heal due to her accelerated healing factor but her unexpected use of her powers and unleashing the demon within had seriously sapped at her energy. He lifted her body and cradled it in his arms as he got up to help Renji search for an exit. A long silence ensured as the pair wondered the expansive room, realising it was far bigger than they first imagined.

"Grimmjow, was it?" Renji, finally breaking the silence.

Grimmjow looked at the pony tailed shinigami and snorted at him.

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say…thanks." Grimmjow halted in his tracks, staring at Renji in bewilderment.

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

"As much as I dislike you and wish I could just slice you into little pieces, I have to say thank you. I've never seen her smile so much and that's because of you, so I thank you."

"I didn't know shinigami were so soft." Chuckled Grimmjow, making Renji growl in annoyance.

"Shut it blueberry! Just don't hurt her alright! She trusts you more than is necessary and loves you too, to be honest she's too good for the likes of you, I dunno what she sees in you."

"She sees a hot, sexy, powerful arrancar who she can't get enough of!"

"Whatever! Just don't throw away what you have with her."

"Are you outta your mind!? She's mine now and what's mine stays mine! Besides this woman has done something to me, made me feel things I've never felt before and I love it!" He smirked at the shocked Renji, who then shook his head and carried on searching but a huge explosion forced him back into the opposite wall.

"Oi pineapple! You alright?" A huge hole in the wall was created. As the dust settled a figure could be seen, staggering into the room. A familiar reiatsu was felt by the two men as bright orange hair was seen, holding something in his arms.

"Ichigo!"

**Another chapter done! Rate and Review! Next chapter: Conflicting emotions and familiar faces greet Ichigo and Rukia but is all as it seems? **


	8. Choices of the Heart

**Thank you all for the reviews and for sticking with this story. I'm finally back after goodness knows how long. College work stressing me out but its finally finished! And I'm back for two whole months which is good news for you guys cuz it means more regular updates! Yay! And now without further delay here's chapter 8…**

**Chapter 8: Choices of the Heart**

"Kuchiki! Kuchiki!" Her eyes stirred slightly at the voice.

"KUCHIKI!" She shot up as the voice bellowed down her ears.

"What the hell, why did you…" Her mouth was agape as she took in the surroundings and the rude person who dared to shout down her ear. The person grinned from ear to ear.

"K-Kaien-dono!?" Pointing accusingly at him. His mouth curled into a smirk.

"It's been a long time… Kuchiki."

Rubbing her eyes, just to make sure there was nothing in them clouding her eyesight but they could see perfectly clear. The person kneeling in front of her was her beloved superior, Shiba Kaien and he was very much alive but he looked different. He wasn't wearing the standard shinigami uniform, on the contrary, he was wearing an arrancar uniform. Long flowing clothes covering his body with a high collar.

"Kuchiki?" A confused Kaien's face was right up close, peering at her.

"How...why…" This was all too much. Her ability to construct sentences had took flight and left, leaving her mouth gaping like a goldfish, watching as he walked over to the wall, opening up a small hidden door and pulling out two cushions.

"Here ya go!" Throwing the cushion, hitting her in the face. He sat down opposite her, legs crossed on the cushion, as Rukia rubbed her face and sat down, still shaken up.

"W-Why are you here?" This wasn't right, Kaien died in her arms, died because of her and here he was, very much alive.

"Oh all in good time Kuchiki, right now let's have a little catch up, how ya been?"

"Kaien-dono, please just tell me what's going on." Rukia looked at him in desperation. Sighing he made sure he was comfortable and began to tell her what exactly was going on.

It was bordering on crazy, she just couldn't believe it. He told her how after he died, his soul came here with the hollow that devoured him and he managed to infiltrate Las Noches and his ultimate goal is to bring down Aizen from the inside. She pondered long and hard about this. It was all too much information to take in. A hard thump on the head cleared her of her thoughts.

"K-Kaien-dono! What was that for?!"

"Just checking to see if you were still alive. Can't have you spacing out on me now." He smirked at her.

She rubbed at her head, frowning at him but inside she was just happy to see her lieutenant again.

* * *

"Ichigo…Ichigo."

The voice faintly buzzed in his ears, warm and comforting but with some familiarity to it.

"Time to wake up now, you're going to be late for school."

'_School??'_

Eyes shot wide open, looking straight directly up into gentle brown eyes with his own chocolate ones.

"Come downstairs for breakfast. It's getting cold." He noticed a sincere smile on the person's face, a person that he suddenly recognised. The golden sunshine hair, hanging down in waves. The subtle scent of spring flowers. Those mellow eyes.

"Mom? What time is it?"

"Time you got out of bed" she laughed softly as she ruffled his orange hair.

"Ok, ok." He propped himself on the bed stifled a yawn, looking over at his alarm clock on his bedside table- 7:30am. More than enough time to get ready.

"I've washed and ironed your uniform, it's on your chair." Looking over there indeed was his school uniform, his shirt and trousers all nicely pressed.

"Thanks mom." He looked over at her and gave a genuine smile at Masaki, standing by the door.

"You're welcome" She smiled back and left his room.

Stretching his long arms out, he threw back the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. The cold floor giving a shock to his system as his feet lightly touched it. He headed out his room, towards the bathroom to have a nice refreshing shower.

* * *

The atmosphere was tense in the dark endless room. All that was heard was Kaien's excited voice happily babbling on about some nonsense whilst Rukia sat silently, occasionally giving a nod of the head. Her indigo eyes downcast, letting her black hair frame her face. Noticing he was the only one talking, Kaien paused a moment.

"What's the matter Kuchiki?"

"How can you openly talk to me like nothing's happened?"

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled slightly but stopped again, feeling the seriousness of the situation.

"I-I killed you Kaien-dono, with these two hands and this blade…" She tapped the hilt of her sword.

"And you can sit there and talk to me with no hint of anger or malice towards me…" She paused to collect her thoughts.

"I forgive you." Her head shot up upon hearing those words, her eyes glazed over in shock and relief.

"I forgave you a long time ago. Yeah I was mad but you had no choice but to kill me. That monster consumed me and turned me against my friends against my own will and you stopped me. I again thank you for that Kuchiki. You have no need to feel so responsible." He smiled warmly at her, tears started to well up in her eyes. It was like a weight had been lifted from her heart and soul. Hearing from him in person that he had forgiven her was truly a blessing.

"But…"

It sounded so ominous. He stood up from his spot and walked over to her, looming over her.

"But for me to truly forgive you, I need something from you."

"Anything Kaien-dono."

"I want something from you, something dear to you to be taken from you in exchange for killing me." She gasped but knew deep down that he hadn't truly forgiven her, after all she did kill him and it was only far that she paid for it.

"I would gladly exchange my life for your forgivness after I have defeated Aizen."

"Who said anything about your life Kuchiki?"

"W-Well what do you want?"

"I want you… to kill your friends."

* * *

Ichigo walked along his usual route to school, his head deep in the clouds.

"Man sure is foggy today." He sighed, swinging his bag over his shoulder and plodded on. Nothing particular was in his mind, just seeing his friends, what he should do when he gets back home from school, the usual pointless thoughts. Arriving at the school gates, he looked at his watch and was relieved to have some time to spare. Thinking he would be late since his dad was more violent than usual in the morning and Ichigo was having a hard time kicking his dad off his back. Walking into the school and through the maze of stairs and corridors, he arrived at his homeroom.

"III-CHI-GO!" Keigo jumped out of nowhere as usual and as usual Ichigo jumped out the way just in time, letting Keigo sprawl across the corridor floor.

"ICHIGO! WHY DID YOU AVOID ME?!" He shouted whilst pretending to cry.

'_He's just like the old man'_ Thought Ichigo.

"It was instinct." Was all Ichigo said before entering the room.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's beaming face hit him like a bright light.

"Hey Inoue. Hey Tatsuki."

"Hey."

"Where's Mizuiro, he's usually here by now?" Questioned Ichigo, looking around for his friend.

"He's with that older girlfriend of his on holiday!" Moaned Keigo, scaring Ichigo at his sudden arrival into the classroom.

"Lucky him." Grumbled Ichigo.

"Mornin' class, take your seats please." Sighing, everyone took their respective seats and half listened to the teacher, only responding when their name was called out on the register. Ichigo was looking across the room out the window. The fog had thickened in a matter of minutes and now he could see anything at all.

'_Strange…'_ He thought.

* * *

"So how about it Kuchiki? I mean, you really do own me right?" A playful smile on his lips. She didn't reply, just merely sat there.

"It will be easy since you know all their weaknesses and abilities. You can do this one task for me, can't you?" She still sat there, not responding.

"What's the matter Kuchiki?"

"I know how you like to have a joke…but I know this is not one of them…" He stared down at her, hand firmly on her head.

"I would do anything to earn your forgiveness but taking my friends' lives when they have nothing to do with this, is wrong…" The hurt and anger in her voice was starting to break through.

"The Kaien-dono I know would never ask me to do such a thing to the people I care about…" She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it away.

"How dare you insult Kaien-dono like that!" She pushed him away from her. Kaien looked at her in confusion.

"Kuchiki, what are you talking about, I am Kaien-"

"SHUT UP! NO YOU'RE NOT! You insult his memory and all he stood for by telling me to kill my friends in exchange for killing him. That is not what he would have asked for. He wouldn't have asked for anything from me!!"

"Kuchiki, I really don't know how many times I have to tell you that I am-"

"ENOUGH!! MAI! Sode no Shirayuki!!" The white shikai form of her sword elegantly formed as she took her stance. Smirking at her, Kaien drew his sword. Rukia ran at him with pure anger and the pair clashed swords.

* * *

The bell for the end of school had rung and everyone walked out of class, relieved that the school day had ended. Ichigo and his friends all piled out from the school.

"Go on Orihime ask him." Whispered Tatsuki, nudging Orihime in the ribs. Orihime nervously stepped in pace with Ichigo, giving him a nervous smile.

"Hey Inoue, I tell ya this fog is really bugging me now" He said annoyed.

"Yeah, ha ha ha…"

"Is there something the matter?" Ichigo looked at the nervous girl with mild concern.

"Ermmm, well, I was wondering if you would want to walk home with me? I mean I can walk home by myself but it does get very lonely walking alone and sometimes I end up talking to myself but I really…" She paused when she noticed Ichigo raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Yeah sure I'll…" He stopped when he saw someone through the fog, waiting patiently by the school gate.

"Errr sorry Inoue, maybe another time." He gave her an apologetic smile before running off towards the gate.

"Oh ok." She said sadly.

"Where's he going?! Did ya ask him?!" Questioned Tatsuki.

"Yeah, he said some other time. I wonder why he ran off in a hurry though."

"That idiot, what's he playing at?!" Tutted Tatsuki in disapproval.

Ichigo dashed towards the gate to the person smiling at him through the crowd of students.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. His mom never meets him outside of school.

"Can't I meet my son after school once in a while?" She laughed gently. Ichigo fidgeted nervously on the spot.

"Yeah course but why?"

"Just want to spend some time with you. Come on." She walked away from the gate and down the path, Ichigo quickly followed her through the fog.

* * *

Violent clashes of sharp blades echoed throughout the room, flashes of white and black colliding around the room. A huge sound of the swords crashing again and being ground against one another as the duo stared at one another, Rukia growling at Kaien's insufferable teasing smirk.

"Kuchiki, what's the matter? Did something I say upset you?"

"You bastard, who the hell are you?! You're definitely not Kaien-dono that's for sure!"

"You just don't want to believe it is me. Has killing me so clouded your judgement? Unless you enjoyed killing me so much you want to do it again." The smirk playing across his lips. A scream left Rukia's lips as she pushed Kaien back with all her might, making him crash against a wall.

"Tsugi no mai! Hakuren!" A flume of ice rushed towards Kaien but he easily jumped out the way and stood on a nearby pillar, laughing down at her.

"Hakuren huh? It has been a long while since I seen you use that technique. Rukia stared at him in anger, pointing her sword at him.

"Come then Kuchiki, let's see what else you got." He disappeared out of sight. Rukia looked around cautiously before a sword appeared from behind her.

* * *

Masaki stumbled across the grassy embankment by the river.

"Mom are you alright?" Ichigo held onto her elbow to steady her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you."

"What is going on? First this fog which won't go away and now tremors!" Ichigo sighed before looking out into the distance. The fog was letting up but only slightly, just about able to see the murky river in front of him.

"You always used to like coming here, Ichigo." Masaki said with a smile, her too, looking out towards the river. The water looked dangerous and unwelcoming and the fog swirling gloomily around it only made it even more sinister.

"Yeah…but…" He stopped when another tremor was felt.

"But what Ichigo?"

"It seems sad somehow. Just looking out towards it, makes me feel all sad inside." His eyes shimmering with emotion.

"I see, but it is still beautiful looking, don't you think?" Masaki said before holding out her hand to Ichigo.

"Come, let's sit by it, like we used to."

"Ok." He slowly placed his larger hand in hers and allowed her to guide him down the steep grass hill and towards the murky water.

* * *

"Some no Mai! Tsukishiro!" A white tower of ice shot up from the from the ground, missing Kaien by inches. Panting for breath, she watched him float back down to the ground.

"What's the matter Kuchiki? Is that all?" He pointed his sword at her laughing.

"You forget who exactly helped you with those techniques." She just stared at him, thinking exactly what she was going to do next.

"Well if you're not going to come at me, then I guess I better." Holding his sword out to the side.

"Surge through the seas and rage through the skies." Her eyes widened in recognition of those words.

"Nejibana." Twirling his sword around, it changed into a fearsome trident, crashing water around him.

"Get ready Kuchiki!" She got into stance before his trident swooped down at her, colliding with hers but the sheer power of the trident was too much, making her dash out the way in time for the trident to crash on the floor, shaking the walls of the room. Panting a way from him, shaken up at the sudden surprise of the sword release, Rukia watched in fascination as Kaien spun his trident around in a wave of water.

'_Kaien-dono's zanpakuto, Nejibana. A fierce weapon of water but elegant in wielding it. The wrists lightly rotate it with ease and elegance, almost like a dance. But this is NOT Kaien-dono, it can't be!'_ Her momentary lack of concentration was her downfall as her sword was whipped out of her hands.

"So what else can you do now Kuchiki?" She watched on in horror as her sword speared the ground.

"Kuchiki? Are you listening to me?" He swung his trident down hard, throwing her back into the wall, cracking it.

"You're finished now." He was now standing over her pointing his trident at her face.

"HADOU NO.33, SOUKATSUI!!" Her hand shot out streaks of lightning at him, but he merely moved his head aside and it hit the wall, making it crumble away, exposing sunlight. He gasped and quickly jumped away and back into the darkness. Rukia stood up, her eyes never leaving him.

'_He had an opportunity to kill me but instead he jumped away when the light appeared. Why did he move away from the light? Does it somehow…'_ She narrowed her eyes at him.

'_Maybe if I try something, I might finally uncover the truth.'_

* * *

Sitting silently looking across the water, Ichigo and Masaki didn't dare break the silence, just listening to the sound of the wind whistle into their ears and the sound of the water travelling along the riverbank.

"Mom, I think its time we got back now." She didn't move.

"Mom?" Her face continued to stare out to the water.

"Mom!" The ground shook again for the fifth time as he tried to touch her but his hand just went through her. He stumbled back on the grass.

"What the hell?!" The mist was thickening around him, until he was surrounded and couldn't see anything.

"Mom! MOM!!" His voice sounding slightly scared and worried. He walked around, trying to get out of the mist.

"MOM!!"

* * *

Her hands bunched up, hidden underneath her long cloak. Kaien watched in curiosity at what she was planning to do without a sword to aid her.

"BAKUDO NO.4 HAINAWA!" Yellow rope like kidou engulfed Kaien, halting all movement.

"You can't stall using such weak kidou." She began saying incantations.

"Kuchiki! You won't stop me you know…" He stopped when he realised she was saying a combination of two incantations.

"What is she doing?" He muttered, trying to break free from the rope.

"Bakudo No.61, Rikujou Kourou!" The rope snapped and turned into six rods of light cutting him off on his waist.

"Damn it" he cursed before Rukia finished off her assault.

"Hadou No. 63, Souren Soukatsui!" Twin bursts of lightning shot from her fingers, aiming right at Kaien's head. Fortunately for him, he managed to duck out the way but it only proved to be more damage since it hit the wall, crumbling it and exposing him to the light.

"NOOOO!!" Rukia looked on in disgust as Kaien's face started to melt away like melted plastic, revealing a truly horrifying form.

"Hmm looks like the game is up." Said a high pitched voice. Rukia just stared in amazement.

"Two incantations? I never have any recollection of you using those techniques." Said an extremely low voice.

"W-What are you?" gasped Rukia, unable to tear her eyes away from it.

"Oh yes we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm the 9th espada Aaroneiro Arruruerie." They said together.

"B-But what are you?"

"We already told you, we are the 9th espada and don't ask about our faces, we're tired of people asking about it." She knew deep down that man wasn't Kaien. This espada was doing this as a twisted joke.

"It appears there is a little twinkle in your eye Kuchiki." The low voice of Aaroneiro said.

"I now know for sure that that was not Kaien-don and now…" She ran over and grabbed her sword, pointing it at him.

"I won't hold back!" Aaroneiro chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"What is there left you can do? I've seen all your moves. There is no hope for you now." He broke the hold with his hand and jumped over to her, back into the darkness.

"But can you really kill me when I look like this?" Seeping out from his tank like face, Kaien's face was slowly spreading over it.

"H-How?"

"My power works only in the darkness and as you saw, light breaks the power." Her determination slightly wavered.

"One question."

"Yes?"

"How do you know everything about me? How do you have Kaien's zanpakuto?"

"I thought you would have figured it out by now but I guess I could tell you before I kill you. I am the only one of the espadas that is a Gillian but the only one who can evolve without limit. By eating other hollows my power grows."

"But that doesn't explain about Kaien!" She said.

"Do you remember the hollow that consumed Kaien? Well when it came back to Hueco Mundo, I ate it." Rukia sneered in repulsion.

"But by consuming them, I gained Kaien's memories and abilities. Aizen-sama gave me information to use to make the set up truly believable." She gasped in horror. Kaien was unwittingly consumed again and used against her.

"But don't worry about that now. It's time for me to show you what an espada release form really looks like."

"Swallow her up, Glotoneria!"

* * *

"MOM!! MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ichigo was getting desperate. Not only had his mom disappeared into thin air, the tremors were becoming more frequent and violent and the mist was so thick, he wasn't sure how to get out. Suddenly the mist began to clear like a path, guiding him. He cautiously walked forward, following the path when he felt something wet on his head. He touched his orange hair when another drop of water dropped onto his hand. Looking up, a gush of rain started to fall. Sighing he continued to walk when he noticed someone lying on the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" He ran over to the person but stopped short. Long wavy golden hair, blue skirt and beige cardigan, an umbrella lying nearby. He recognised the person immediately.

"Mom!!" He tried to move but his legs would shift. Try as he might but he just couldn't move, just having to watch helplessly from afar as his mother's bloodied body lay on the wet grass in the rain. Suddenly something moved by the body.

"Mom??" he called out but then saw a bright head of hair crawl out from underneath her body. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror.

"T-That's me…what's going on?" He watched his child version of himself kneel down beside his mother, his tiny hands placed on the side of her back.

"Mommy…" The little boy called quietly. The older Ichigo mouthed quietly the exact words unwittingly, still watching the little boy.

"Mommy, wake up, please Mommy…" The boy rocked her body with his little hands, desperate for her to wake up. Ichigo continued mimicking the boy.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tears mixing in with the rain water on the boys face. The older Ichigo couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Mom…" He gasped. This had to be a dream.

"MOM!!" He shouted out loud but the intensity of his emotions caused a powerful surge of blue reiatsu to explode out from him, the mist was blown away and the scene in front of him melted away into the distance, leaving only a dark room.

"What…what happened?" He said confused, looking around the room. There was no one there, just him. No Masaki, no little Ichigo.

'_Was that just a dream? An illusion? But it felt so damn real!'_ A scream was heard from the other side of the room. A scream he knew all too well.

* * *

Suspended in mid air, the remnants of her zanpakuto crumbled to the ground in tiny white pieces, Kaien's trident imbedded deep in her abdomen, for Rukia the end was near. She could feel it as he waved her about in the air, laughing at his victory. Her hands felt numb, barely able to hold up the remains of her sword. Eyes closing, hardly conscious. This was the end.

'_Is this how I'm fated to die? At least it was in battle but at the hands of my superior, or someone who looks like him. I've let everyone down, I promised them I wouldn't die and to come back again. Goodbye everyone…goodbye Ichigo.'_

"Rukia…"

Her eyes slowly opened.

"Rukia…"

She looked around to see who it was and her eyes were blinded by orange, the orange haired boy she so admired.

"Don't you dare die on me!" He called out.

"Ichi…go…" She said quietly. Aaroneiro looked behind him to see Ichgo leaning against the crack in the wall he made, using his sword for support.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you at last."

"Who…or what the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"How rude, I am the 9th espada, Aaroneiro Arruruerie, now if you don't-"

"S-San no…mai…" His eyes widened.

"Shirafune…!" his face was penetrated with a thick long white ice blade.

"This…is the…end…for you!" She sliced down with all her might, splitting his face in two. The huge monstrosity of a body, dissolved into a green goo as Aaroneiro dropped his grip of his trident and his body started to dissolve away. Her body dropped to the ground, the trident head still embedded in her stomach. All that was left of Aaroneiro was his two little heads, screaming in agony.

"I hate it! I hate it!! It hurts!!" Screamed the high pitched head.

"Put a sock in it!" Ichigo walked over to it and kicked it away, splattering it on a far wall. The remaining head, which Rukia cut, eventually split into two pieces. Ichigo looked down at it in disgust. A painfully moan brought him back to reality.

"Rukia!!" He ran over to her. Her arm outstretched, her broken zanpakuto still clenched in her hand and the trident eventually dissolved away.

"Rukia! Stay with me! Don't you die on me!" He touched her face. It was still warm but barely. He carefully picked her up, cradling her in his strong arms.

"Gotta find a way out of here." He muttered. Looking around to find any doors or anything, but there was none.

"Well better make an exit myself then" he sighed. He walked over towards a wall and placed Rukia on the ground and grabbed onto his sword's hilt, letting the long bandages unravel itself. Growling loud, he swung his sword hard into the wall, causing a mini explosion as the wall caved in. He carefully picked Rukia back up and walked through the gap to be me by bright lights and a surprised voice.

"Ichigo!"

"R-Renji?"

"Rukia!!" Renji dashed over Ichigo, taking Rukia from his arms.

"What happened?"

"She fought an espada, Aaro-sumat or another."

"That Aaroneiro weirdo. She was lucky I tell ya that." Said Grimmjow.

"Lucky?! I don't see anything lucky about that!" Ichigo roared pointing over at Rukia's body.

"What I meant was…forget alright!" Ichigo peered over curiously at Grimmjow but specifically at the person in his arms.

"T-Tsukiko? What happened to her?!" He walked over inspecting her new feline form.

"Long story but she went all demon on us and killed the 8th espada." Ichigo nodded his head in admiration. He was wondering why Grimmjow and Renji looked at bit roughed up. A crash sound from far up the corridor alerted them, all grabbing onto their swords when they heard people running towards them.

"What the?!"

"Help! Someone help!!"

"I-Inoue!!" Ichigo just made out Orihime, looking very ragged and out of breath.

"Kurosaki-kun! Please help us!!" Someone flew out the darkness and landed near the group.

"Ishida!" Ichigo ran to Ishida and helped him up.

"We…we gotta…" But he didn't finish his sentence when the group saw two people coming out the darkness towards them. They all gasped in horror and prepared themselves.

**Alright! Review please my lovely readers and try and take a guess at to who those two people are. You'll see if your guess is right and what happened to Ishida and Orihime in the next chapter. Later!**


	9. Fighting Amongst Allies

**Thanks for the reviews as always! I just wanted to give the story a change of pace but it seems you're all Grimmjow mad. Don't worry, there will be plenty more of him in further chapters cuz this story is far from over. Enough of me rambling, here's Chapter 9!**

**Chapter 9: Fighting amongst Allies**

"What-What's going on?!" Ichigo gasped looking over at the pair walking menacingly towards them. Everyone could feel the murderous intent of the reiatsu pouring out of them.

"They…just went crazy…" Said Orihime as she struggled to her feet.

"They started attacking us for no reason, no matter how hard we tried to snap them out of it, they just…kept attacking." She said sadly, watching as Ulquiorra and Chad got even closer to the group, both ready to attack anyone standing in their way.

"Dammit, what'll we do?!" Ichigo said frustrated. No matter what, he didn't want to attack his best friend.

"We have to stop them Ichigo. No other way around it." Said Renji, sword at the ready.

"But he's my friend! I can't-"

"Ichigo!! Right now they're not themselves! I don't want to do it as much as you but we have to stop them there is no other way." Chad and Ulquiorra stopped in their tracks a couple of metres from the group, staring blankly at them. Ichigo sighed.

"Alright Renji. Ishida, can you fight?"

"Stupid question, of course I can." He said, wiping the blood off his mouth and produced his bow, aiming it at them.

"Grimmjow-"

"Don't even think that I ain't fighting." He growled, standing next to Ichigo smirking. "Finally, a chance to beat the crap outta moody bitch."

"Inoue, heal yourself, Rukia and Tsukiko and keep your Santenkesshun up, they'll try and attack you again too."

"O-Ok but Kurosaki-kun, everyone, please don't hurt Ulquiorra-san. H-He doesn't know what he's doing, neither of them do." Her doe grey eyes shimmering with a film of tears. A hand was felt on her shoulder.

"I promise Inoue, we will get them back to normal." Ichigo gave her a reassuring smile. Her heart warmed at his smile.

"Kurosaki, get ready." Ishida warned. Ichigo released his grip of Orihime's shoulder and prepared himself. Orihime ran to the two injured girls and summoned her Shun Shun Rikka to heal and protect them.

The guys all had a grip on their weapons, preparing for this unexpected showdown between allies.

"Alright, me and Renji will go for Chad and-"

"Me and Ishida will handle Chad, Ichigo. Your feelings will only get in the way." Said Renji.

"But-" Renji gave him a warning look.

"What are we all waiting for?! An invitation??" Growled Grimmjow as he charged straight at Ulquiorra. The rest of the guys shook their heads at Grimmjow's boldness and all charged at Chad and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra calmly charged and fired a green cero at Ichigo and Grimmjow but Ichigo jumped forward and blocked it with his sword, giving Grimmjow the chance to get a hit on him but Ulquiorra sonidoed away and kicked Ichigo in the back, sending him flying into Grimmjow.

"Dammit, he's tough." Mumbled Ichigo, peeling himself off of Grimmjow.

"Well he is the bloody 4th espada, it's not gonna be a walk in the park for ya but I can handle him." Grimmjow smirked before going after Ulquiorra again, firing a cero at him. Ichigo was momentarily stunned.

'_4__th__ espada? If he is this strong, the top three must have immense power.'_ He thought before going off after Ulquiorra.

* * *

Renji and Ishida were having a less harder time with Chad but it was still difficult. He was a bit slow but when he shot off one of his blasts, it caused devastating effect and put them off their pace.

"Ishida, if ya got a plan it's a good time to tell us!" Renji shouted desperately, jumping out the way of blast.

"I know!" He called out, shooting some arrows at Chad's back but was quickly blocked by his arm.

"Damn, what is making them do this?!" Said a frustrated Renji, swinging his sword at Chad. Ishida was ready to attack when he noticed something at the base of Chad's neck glimmering. At first he thought it was his necklace but it looked like something else, something tiny, something like… Suddenly Ishida's eyes lit up.

"Abarai, we need to aim for the base of his neck, there's something on there. It must be what's controlling him." Renji nodded and proceeded to attack Chad.

"Kurosaki!!" Ishida called to Ichigo, who dodging Ulquiorra's tirade of attacks.

"You need to aim for the back of his neck, there's something on there that's making them do this!!"

"Easy said than done Ishida!" Ichigo was pushing back against Ulquiorra's tough hand. Ulquiorra was extremely tough and he wasn't holding anything back. There had to be a way to keep him still long enough for them to take it off his neck but how? Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo back hard and was ready to attack him when Grimmjow punched him in the face. It only made Ulquiorra stumble a bit but once recovered the two espadas began have a fast fist fight, speeding from one place to the other.

"Grimmjow, keep him still for a moment while I take out whatever is on him!!" Ichigo shouted out but Grimmjow was getting a bit too carried away, forgetting the real reason why he was fighting Ulquiorra in the first place.

"Dammit Grimmjow!!"

* * *

Renji and Ishida were struggling to find a way to keep Chad still. When the opportunity did arise and Ishida shot an arrow accurately at Chad's neck, he quickly moved out the way and almost hit Renji.

"Renji can't you do some kidou on him? Bind him so he can't move?" Renji thought about this. He was absolutely hopeless at kidou so he hardly used it but he could try right now.

"Bakudo No.1, SAI!" Chad's arms snapped behind him as he grumbled through gritted teeth. Ishida quickly went over to Chad and moved his brown hair aside to see a tiny silver piece of metal sticking out. Placing his fingers on the side, he began to tug at it, but it wouldn't budge. He tugged a bit further and it started to come away but he suddenly stopped when he heard a low muffled sound of pain coming from Chad.

"Sado-kun??"

"Help…" He mumbled.

Ishida pulled some more at the metal then realised it was much complicated than first realised.

"This is going directly into his spine." Ishida said in surprise.

"What'll we do?" mused Renji.

"If we pull it out now, I don't know what damage it could do to him but if we leave it in…"

"We can't just sit around and do nothing."

"You're right. Sorry Sado-kun" Ishida prepared himself and began pulling. Chad gritted his teeth, surpressing the pain. Ishida pulled some more until finally a long piece of thin metal came out and Chad collapsed to the ground. Renji came over to inspect it.

"It seems it was implanted into him whilst we were out cold. By who we could only guess." Ishida said before snapping it in half.

* * *

Grimmjow was thrown to the ground, coughing up blood. He had to admit, Ulquiorra was tough and right to have the position of 4th espada but he wasn't giving up yet. He shakily got up off the floor and waltz over to Ulquiorra, who had since turned his attention to Ichigo, punching and kicking him, over and over again. Just when Grimmjow was ready to tackle him to the ground, Ulquiorra suddenly went all stiff and his arms snapped to his back, making Ichigo drop to the ground.

"Don't just stare! Take that thing outta him!" Shouted Renji, using his binding spell to cease Ulquiorra's movements. Grimmjow went over and looked over his neck and found the metal sticking out. Grimmjow rubbed his hands together in readiness and, placing his fingers on the silver metal, he pulled with all his might. Ulquiorra gave a anguished yell before passing out on the ground, Grimmjow standing over him. He tossed the metal to the ground.

"Ulquiorra-san!!" Orihime ran over to him. Rukia and Tsukiko, who were now fully healed, walked over to the rest of the group. Renji carried Chad over to where Ulquiorra lay and placed him next to him so that Orihime could heal them both. Everyone sat down on the ground and waited patiently.

"Woman, you alright now?" Grimmjow said to Tsukiko, whose eyes never left the pair on the ground.

"Yes thank you, what exactly happened to them?"

"They were being controlled." Said Ishida.

"How?" Asked Rukia.

"Thin metal rods were implanted into their spines at the base of their necks. By doing this, my guess is that it reached the nerves thus making them easier to control."

"But how was it managed to be implanted into them so quick and by whom?" Pondered Ichigo as he had a deep frown spread on his face.

"Probably by one of Aizen's lackeys no doubt." Scoffed Renji.

"But now that we're all together again, how are we going to get out of here and get to Aizen?" asked Ichigo.

"There must be a way out of here." Said Rukia.

"There is a way out." Came a voice. Everyone looked at Ulquiorra as he and Chad sat up off the ground.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Ichigo, giving them both the once over.

"Quite, but as I said there is a way out of here."

"Hold up. You know a way outta here?!" Grimmjow said incredulous.

"Why so surprised Grimmjow? Unlike you, I did take time to explore this building and know everything there is to know."

"You sure it's not because you were Aizen's bitch and got privileges?" He murmured but Ulquiorra heard but chose to ignore him.

"There is a trap door on the right side of the wall, you'll know because the colour of the door is slightly paler to the colour of the walls."

"You want us to search a length of wall which seems to never end to look for a patch of wall which is paler in colour than the rest of the wall?" Said Renji incredulous.

"Do you want to get out?" said Ulquiorra calmly. Renji grumbled under his breath.

"Good, I suggest we all start looking." Everyone mentally sighed after looking at the long never ending hallway and got up and started searching.

* * *

Fingers trailing bored across the painted wall as eyes scanned for the important pale patch of paint what seemed like hours. The group was all walking along in a single line and multiple conversations were being struck up to help pass the time. Grimmjow on the other hand, was too busy watching Tsukiko's swinging tail to pay any attention to finding the door. It was very hypnotic, swishing from side to side, his blue eyes following every movement. He couldn't contain himself any longer, he just had to reach out and touch it and that is exactly what he did. He grabbed hold of the furry tail but accidentally squeezed a bit too hard, making Tsukiko give out an angry growl and turn to scratch him.

"Grimmjow. That hurt you know." She said with annoyance.

"My bad." He gave her an apologetic look even though he was smirking a bit so it didn't look so sincere. She sighed and carried on searching. He could feel her anxiousness in his mind though she tried to hide it.

'_We're gonna get out of here ya know.'_ He thought.

'_I know.'_

'_So there's no need to be so anxious.'_

'_I'm not.'_

'_You are, I can feel it.'_ Her eyes glazed over as she was caught out.

'_What if we can't defeat Aizen? That man is the most powerful person I have ever came across. He gives off such a frightening aura. No matter how positive I can be, that doubt will always be there-'_

'_Stop that right now!'_ He shouted at her, scaring her slightly.

'_Ok so the odds against us is pretty high, so fucking what?! We'll beat him, we'll beat them all!!'_ She smiled at his enthusiasm. He was always so confident of his abilities so she guessed that she would have to believe in everyone too.

"I think I've found it!" Shouted Renji. Everyone rushed over to him and looked at the patch of wall.

"This is it." Said Ulquiorra as he placed his hands on the wall. He concentrated his reiatsu long enough and the door slide open, leading them out of there.

"Everyone follow me." Ulquiorra ran through the doorway, everyone following him, all anxious, nervous and determined to finally escape from Hueco Mundo and to complete the nearly impossible-to kill the one man who was practically invisible- to kill Aizen Sousuke.

**My gosh, this is my worst chapter to date! I had writer's block, not matter how much tea, music and chocolate did to try and help me! But thanks for reading though people! Feel free to review this chapter. And check out my other story 'Cat's do play hide and seek.' I'll be updating that in a couple of days. **

**Next chapter: The group **_**finally**_** get to Aizen and prepare for a dramatic showdown with unexpected allies coming to help them. **


	10. The Battle For Freedom

**Thanks for the reviews guys and to all you people adding this story to ya favourites. I didn't expect so many people to read it, or for me to get this far but here we are and now for the showdown with Aizen and his lackeys (Though I do like Gin, he is so great in a evil, creepy snake like way) But here is chapter 10!!**

**Chapter 10: The Battle for Freedom**

Running through corridor after corridor, passing door after door, knowing that anytime anyone might come flying out of one those doors and attack but no one did. Adrenaline was fuelling the team to carry on as Ulquiorra was heading the group towards Aizen's throne room. He had a feeling that Aizen would be there waiting for them once he knew that they would have escaped all his trickery. Finally, they stopped outside two giant doors, knowing that on the other side was Aizen himself. Fierce reiatsu surged through chilling everyone to the core. Everyone looked at one another, each knowing this was all or nothing. Every time they were fighting, they knew it was to get to this point, the last battle and they knew they there were two outcomes to this story; win or die trying and they would be damned if it was the latter.

Ulquiorra broke the tense atmosphere.

"Before we go in, we all have to make sure what is to be done. Grimmjow, Renji, Ishida and I will fight Aizen, but before that I will make a gargantua so the rest of you can escape. We will follow after Aizen is defeated."

"Espada, to be honest I don't care about you but I will not leave Renji and Ishida behind." Rukia sternly looked at Ulquiorra.

"You still think this is a trap?"

Renji moved over to Rukia and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like this more than you but if we're going to take down that bastard then we don't have a choice. We need all the power that's available."

"Is everyone done whining? We ain't got time to waste!" Grimmjow said annoyed. Ulquiorra looked Orihime dead in the eyes.

"Orihime, go stay by Kurosaki, he will protect you."

"But-"

"Go on." His face was serious. She sighed sadly but obeyed, not before hugging him tight around his neck.

"Good luck." She whispered in his ear before kissing him softly on his cheek. She was so worried about him fighting Aizen, worried that he might die but she did believe in his abilities but it didn't ease her anguish. Tsukiko on the other hand, knew what could happen but she wasn't at all worried and judging by Grimmjow's eagerness he was going to go easily.

"You guard her with ya life Kurosaki, cuz it just won't be Aizen's ass I'll be kicking, it'll be yours as well if anything happens!" Growled Grimmjow warningly to Ichigo.

"Whatever. I'll keep them safe, but not for your sake." Sneered Ichigo. Tsukiko patted Grimmjow reassuringly on the shoulder before going to stand next to Orihime.

'_Don't go getting yourself killed, Grimmjow.' _Tsukiko warned him half jokingly.

'_Like that would happen.'_ He smirked.

Ulquiorra faced the doors and grabbed onto the handle.

"Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, bracing themselves for what was to come.

"Alright then, let's put an end to this." He pulled down the handle and pushed open the door.

"So you all managed to survive? Excellent."

The bright lights were focused on Aizen, sitting regally on his throne but on either side of him, Gin and Tousen.

"My, My, this not good, not good at all." Said Gin in amusement, smiling at them.

"I'm very disappointed in you both, particularly you, Ulquiorra." Tutted Aizen. Ulquiorra remained stony faced, his green eyes never leaving Aizen, in case he decided to attack at any moment.

"Never would I have imagined you to develop human feelings towards a human girl and then turn on me." Aizen let out a sigh of mock sadness. He really didn't care either way as he only saw the arrancars and espadas as pawns on a chess board, easily expendable if it means getting him closer to his ultimate goal. Ulquiorra remained silent.

"And what are you going to do next because you will not escape from here."

"Man, don't you ever shut up!" Grimmjow, fed up of idle chit chat, fired a cero at the former captains, who all dodged with ease and attacked the group, causing them to scatter in different directions.

Ulquiorra was ready to get the portal open when he felt Aizen's reiatsu concentrated onto him, unwittingly forcing him to one knee.

"Ulquiorra, one of my most loyal servants, I'm curious about why you felt the need to betray me and help a girl you hardly know escape. Please do enlighten me." Aizen swept over to him, watching Ulquiorra try to get up. To be honest, he couldn't actually pinpoint when or why he decided to that Aizen wasn't worth following anymore and the pointless war that he had thrown them into and follow what was inside him and help Orihime. It was all still confusing to him but he wasn't going to tell Aizen anything at all.

"That, frankly…is none of…your business…_Aizen_" The strain of Aizen's reiatsu was almost unbearable.

"Pity. I was hoping for an answer but I guess I'll just have to dispose of you." Before Aizen could do anything, fierce black energy surged at him, narrowly missing Ulquiorra. Ichigo, now in bankai mode, glanced over to Ulquiorra.

"Too much for ya?" Mocked Ichigo, a smirk on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ulquiorra got up off the ground but was thrown back into a wall by Aizen.

"I can't say I'm going to enjoy killing you but you have brought this one yourself." Ulquiorra stood defiant in front of him, slowly unsheathed his sword for the first time. The pair stared at one another and in a blink of an eye began clashing swords.

* * *

Forced to watch on the sidelines, Orihime and Tsukiko were sitting behind Orihime's shield as the fighting intensified. They really didn't stand a chance against a captain and they feared being captured again, putting the whole rescue mission in jeopardy. Orihime's slender hands were clasped together, watching as Ulquiorra took a blow from Aizen.

"Tsukiko-chan, this is bad. We're not going to make it." Her voice trembled in fear. Tsukiko placed a hand over hers whilst continuing to watch everyone.

"Don't give up on them, Orihime." She said calmly. "Don't give up on them."

* * *

Ulquiorra was fending off Aizen by himself. Ichigo, Chad and Renji was fighting Gin, who was managing to fend them all off and injured Chad's arm in the process, making it difficult for him to fight. The rest were fighting Tousen. He was slightly injured, thanks to a swift attack from Grimmjow and Ishida but apart from that, he wasn't that physically injured. Suddenly the fighting was interrupted momentarily by the unexpected arrival of Nnoitra, flying through the doors, sliding across the ground and hitting his head at the foot of the throne.

"It seems I'm not too late." Came a voice. Ulquiorra managed to fed off Aizen to look at the newcomer in surprise.

"Halibel? What is the meaning of this?" Halibel looked over at her comrade.

"I have come to assist you." And emphasising her point of betrayal to Aizen, she tossed over the lifeless body of the seventh espada onto the ground.

"Stark will be joining us shortly but for now-" She quickly dodged a cero from Nnoitra before grabbing the front of his suit.

"I was not finished."

"Why should I listen to what a bitch like you have to say?!" He sneered at her. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him before she punched him in the face.

"I have need to listen to what a dead man has to say." She merely said to him, standing over his body.

"That's my line, wench!" He tackled her to the ground sending them flying across the room as the pair did battle with one another.

* * *

Tousen kicked Grimmjow in his side, sending him crashing to the ground and his movements were restricted by six rods of light.

'_Fucking bastard and his spells.'_ Cursed Grimmjow. He was surprised at the attacks but in his mind, Tousen had cheated, using kidou to attack him like that and not use proper sword combat but it was no time to deliberate over such trivial things since Tousen was now ready to deal the finishing blow.

"You always were a nuisance. Always trying to disturb the peace and now-"

"Justice will prevail, yadda yadda ya! How many fucking times do ya have to go on about ya precious justice?!" Shouted Grimmjow in annoyance. Ever since he was made an espada, Tousen had never liked him and he knew it but the feeling was mutual so it didn't bother him but what bothered him were his endless speeches about justice and the peace being disturbed. It bored him stupid but from the situation he was in, it looked like justice was going to be served to him on a silver platter.

"The world will be a better place without the likes of you disturbing the peace!" He swung his sword down. Grimmjow expected an impact, blood gushing out of his body. He opened an eye and saw someone standing in front of him.

"What the?!" Ears twitching, feline ears twitching.

"Tsukiko?"

"Your brand of justice is really twisted, Tousen." She said calmly before pushing him off her, over to the other side of the room.

"Dammit, woman! I told you to stay out the fucking way!!" She turned round to face him with a serious look on her face but Grimmjow was more concerned about what she had in her hand. A tall halberd, taller than she was, with a sturdy silvery pole, which shimmered in the light. The weapon itself was a large axe like spear and its surface was engraved with three stars running down the curve. White fur was flowing at the base of the spear. The whole weapon had a mystical aura to it.

"What the hell is that?! How did you get that?!"

"I don't really know but now is not the time, let me get you out of there first." She touched one of the rods of light.

"Watch out!" She just managed to block an attack from Tousen. She knew he was coming, thanks to her enhanced senses. His blade was bearing down on the pole.

"Woman-"

"I'm fine." She said.

"Why do you insist on protecting him? He is a ruthless monster who will only destroy the peace of these worlds." Tousen asked with a tinge of curiosity and annoyance.

"To me he is not a monster. Just a person who feels strongly in what he believes in. Violence is never the answer, I agree with you on that aspect but the path you are leading is only going to lead to more destruction and violence." She forced herself up so she was on equal stature to Tousen, both with calm faces.

"You I sense are like me, abhorrent to violence and bloodshed."

"And yet here we are. I am only doing this because you tried to kill Grimmjow and my friends, that is the only reason I am doing what I am doing now."

"And I am doing this for justice!" Sparks flew as the pair was forced back. Grimmjow had managed to escape from his restriction and stood in front of Tsukiko.

"Let me take it from here and you go back and stay out of the way." She ignored him, standing next to him.

"Are you deaf?! What did-"

"It is you who is deaf. Were you not listening to what I said? He tried to hurt you, that is something I cannot overlook without necessary course of action. Just let me be here for you, Grimmjow." Her eyes looking at him out the corner of her eye and caught the familiar smirk on his face.

"Fine. Don't go hogging the action for yourself." His hand gripped on to his sword. She smiled and they both advanced at Tousen.

* * *

The fighting had really stepped up a gear, as everyone was pulling out all the stops to try and destroy these madmen but one by one, everyone was falling. Ishida had already succumbed to Tousen and was now being healed by Orihime, along side Chad, whose arm was badly cut up by Gin's Shinsou. Renji was struggling in battle too. Every now and again, Aizen would appear out of nowhere and attack the group before going back to fight Ulquiorra and Renji was just a bloodied mess now. Rukia was slumped on the ground. She put in a few good attacks but she was no match for a captain. Gin seeing this was ready to deal the final blow to her.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Pink petals of death came fluttering towards Gin, who shunpoed out the way before he did any damage to Rukia. To everyone's relief and surprise, Byakuya and his team consisting of Zaraki, Unohana and Kurotsuchi had all come from the senkai gate and quickly engaged in battle with Tousen and Gin. Unohana was assisting Orihime in tending to the injured whilst Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had now turned their attentions to Aizen. Considering the length of the battle and the numerous attempts to harm him, he was completely unharmed, his unbearable tiny smirk on his face was enough to make them charge at him, swords swinging but always missing. No matter how many times Ichigo fired off some shots, they were just too slow to do any affect and he was now sustaining too much damage.

"Dammit! Can't you just fight us without using ya cheap tricks?!" Cursed Ichigo.

"If you cannot stand up to my attacks, just say so, Kurosaki Ichigo." Smiled Aizen, which infuriated Ichigo more. All of a sudden, Ichigo caught sight of Grimmjow plunging his sword into Aizen. Luckily, that little distraction was all he needed.

"Ha Ha! How do ya like that?!" Grinned Grimmjow, twisting his sword deep in Aizen's chest. His face was twisted with pain but Grimmjow noticed a flicker of a smile on Aizen's face before he suddenly dissipated in front of his eyes and replaced with a much more horrifying image. Blue eyes were wide open in pure horror as he watched blood sliding down his sword, the blood of the woman he loved. His sword had pierced right into Tsukiko's chest, covering her in crimson red. Her purple eyes were drooping closed and she gurgled on the blood rising up her throat. Her halberd slowly slipped out of her hand and clattered to the ground. Grimmjow quickly retracted his sword from her and caught her with his free arm, carefully kneeling to the ground, watching her trying to breathe and stay alive.

"What a shame. I guess you missed me." Aizen's laugh grated through them like nails grinding down a blackboard. Ichigo growled at him and began his assault. Grimmjow stared guiltily at her as he cradled her to his chest, feeling her warm blood stick to his bare chest and white jacket. Her purple eyes were slowly losing its shine.

'_Don't…look like…that, Grimmjow…It doesn't suit…you.' _A tiny smile on her face. Even in her condition, she was still remaining positive but Grimmjow just couldn't see anything to be positive about and simply remained quiet.

'_Grimmjow…go get him…I'll do what…I can…'_

"What?!"

'_Just…go…I'll be fine.'_ Reluctantly he carefully placed her on the ground and ran over to where Ichigo was fighting Aizen, ready to exact his own brand of punishment on Aizen for his stupid illusions.

"What's the matter, Grimmjow? Did I do something wrong?" Smirked Aizen. The anger had bubbled over inside Grimmjow. He was no longer simmering, he was boiling red anger. Snarling, he charged at Aizen, swiping his sword in blind rage, though not even touching Aizen with it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Black energy was quickly fired off. Aizen, thinking he could merely stop it with his hand, was in for a surprise. He stopped it as planned but it was so much stronger than he anticipated, causing him to push it back slightly so he could move away, blood dripping off his now wounded hand. Ichigo looked at Aizen in surprise.

'_What's going on? I feel stronger than ever.'_ Thought Ichigo

'_It's Tsukiko. She's amplifying your powers but its fluctuating so…'_

'_**Hurry the hell up and kill that son of a bitch!**__'_ Shouted Ichigo's hollow in annoyance. He was right. Aizen must die now while he was at his most powerful. His friends were counting on him, Tsukiko was desperately giving him a real chance of killing Aizen and he was not going to let that go to waste. Charging at Aizen, he clashed swords with him violently. Though not showing it, Aizen was slightly worried about the sudden power that was coming off Ichigo but not just him, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were dangerously powerful as well and he knew why. His eyes quickly glanced over at the girl struggling to sit up off the ground, concentrating very hard. He looked back at Ichigo, who was pushing his sword closer and closer to his neck and gave a tiny smile.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo's brown eyes narrowed at him. The Aizen in front of him started to shimmer.

'_Another illusion!'_ Ichigo jumped back and tried to figure out in the split second he had, where he might appear from.

"I don't think so!" Ichigo heard Grimmjow snarl from his far left hand side, his Pantera clashed with Aizen's sword, blocking an inevitable attack against Tsukiko. He had a feeling he would try and hurt her again since she was boosting their reiatsu and he quickly blocked the attack, since his speed had increased.

"Grimmjow, you were always an annoyance-"

"Right back at ya!" Grimmjow spat back with venom.

"But you had your uses but you were going to die by my hands eventually after I had achieved my-"

"Cut the crap! I ain't got the time! You're gonna slice ya in two for what you did to her!" Grimmjow growled, flaring his reiatsu as a warning.

"How cliché-" Aizen's face faltered in surprise. Grimmjow smirked but not at Aizen but at the two people behind him.

"Bout time someone shut him up." The swords of Ulquiorra and Ichigo were plunged stragetically in Aizen's soul sleep and soul chain and were running straight through his body.

"Just to make sure…" Grimmjow grabbed Aizen's sword and dashed it to one side before plunging his sword right into Aizen's abdomen. They knew he needed to be distracted and since Aizen was talking way too much, they knew that had to be the chance and when he couldn't use his sword. Aizen spluttered blood up from his mouth, some landing on Grimmjow.

"Disgusting." He muttered darkly and twisted his sword around, making the pain even more unbearable.

"How…" Was all he managed to say as they all ripped their swords, blood gushing out his body like a fountain. Aizen was rubbing his hands over his fresh wounds, before dropping to his knees and falling softly onto the ground. The room was silent as everyone cautiously watched Aizen's body for a while.

"Is he…really dead?" Wondered Ichigo.

"I will determine that." Captain Unohana stepped forward from treating Chad and approached Aizen's lifeless body.

"It could be still an illusion so be prepared everyone." She warned, everyone keeping a tight grip on their swords as Unohana did a diagnostic on his body. Everyone was waiting anxiously, watching her when she suddenly stopped.

"It seems that Aizen Sosuke is dead." Elation and surprise filled everyone's minds. They couldn't believe it. They finally achieved their goal, at last the reign of terror Aizen had plotted had seized.

"We…did it." Ichigo's voice echoed throughout the throne room.

"We did it!!" His voice was filled with joy. Soon smiles were etched on everyone's faces.

"Ha ha! Finally that bastard's kicked the bucket! Woman, if you-" Grimmjow stopped his victory cheer when he felt an empty, cold feeling inside him. Cold even for him, so cold it chilled his whole being, it was like something was forcibly ripped out of his body, leaving a gaping hole. He turned his head around to see Tsukiko lying motionless in her own pool of blood.

"Tsukiko." In a flash he was by her side, holding her arm, checking for a pulse but there was none. Grimmjow would never cry but he was on the verge, deep down inside but he was feeling more guilt than anything.

"Come on woman, stop playing dead, I know ya fucking messin me around, so get ya lazy ass up!" He shook her lightly but she was like jelly. Her face looked so pained, thanks to the strain of using her power on her last legs. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed a necklace lying on the floor next to her and picked it up. He had seen it only once before, briefly one time when it was around her neck when she was sleeping. It reflected her whole personality. A silver chain with a pendant dangling down. Three silver stars all lined vertically down and two crescent moons on either, backs attached to the stars. He held it tight in his hand, still looking at her. Ichigo was now kneeling down beside her.

"Inoue will heal her. She'll be alright" Ichigo felt terrible for Grimmjow. It was how he felt when he saw Rukia lying on the ground, half dead after her fight with the 9th espada. The feeling of loosing a loved one was too much for anyone to bear but she was also his friend and it was tearing him up inside that he couldn't protect her neither.

"We have orders to bring you all back to Soul Society." Byakuya cut into the tense atmosphere.

"Ya not taking her with ya. She stays with me!" Shouted Grimmjow.

"Do not worry. You will be coming with us also." Said Unohana, giving him a warm smile.

"I will be taking these three back for testing, I would like to see how Aizen became so powerful." Grinned Mayuri manically, rubbing his hands together at the thought of dismantling the three former captains' bodies. Ulquiorra was busy in thought and looked over to Halibel, who was standing silently by the throne.

"What will you do now, Halibel?"

"I will remain here of course. It's time a woman oversaw Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. Stark will help me of course, if he ever wakes up." She shook her head, feeling Stark's reiatsu, knowing full well he would be asleep after such an intense battle.

"One other thing. You will be wanting this." She raised up a tiny column from the ground and tapped it. Everyone's faces were lit up with awe as the all powerful Hougyoku was revealed.

"That thing was the cause of all this trouble and I have no use for it here." Halibel tossed it to Ulquiorra but was quickly caught by Byakuya. He simply put it in the folds of his shihakushou(?) and walked away. Pulling out his sword, he plunged it in front of him.

"Open." Soon the senkai gate was open and ready for everyone to depart.

"Move, let's go already." Said Kenpachi before disappearing into the gate, dragging Gin and Tousen's bodies behind him. Mayuri followed him, holding onto Aizen. Byakuya was holding Rukia in his arms and he too disappeared into the gate, Renji by his side, carrying Ishida on his shoulder.

"Ulquiorra-san." Orihime ran over to Ulquiorra, holding onto his arm. He looked down before looking back at her. She gave him a reassuring smile before gently pulling him towards the gate. He gave a quick glance to Halibel, who nodded at him, and went into the gate. Bringing up the rear was Grimmjow, carrying Tsukiko in his arms, Ichigo and Unohana, each holding onto Chad's arm and carrying him through the gate, closing behind them. At last the battle for freedom was won.

**Man that was a bit of a downer, it doesn't help listening to sad music but this is not the end, only the beginning of more things to come!!**

**Next Chapter: Reflecting on the battle and back to the world of the living.**


	11. The Aftermath

**Chapter 11 is here! Thanks as always to my faithful reviewers and readers. Very dramatic and tragic was the last chapter. **

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

The soft humming from Orihime's healing barrier was heard and the orange light gave the room a soft glow. She was sitting quietly alone in one of the 4th squad's relief station's rooms, healing Tsukiko. She had been working for hours on her, without a break, desperate to heal the injury but she was still having difficulty due to Tsukiko's unusual powers interfering with the rejecting process but she still soldiered on. When they had arrived back from Hueco Mundo, everyone was taken immediately to the 4th squads' relief station to get fixed up. Unohana promised the rest of the captains she would keep an eye on the espada, due to the lingering suspicious on them both. They may have helped kill Aizen but they were still the shinigami's enemies no matter how they looked at it. Orihime began remembering the rush and atmosphere of the place, it was of sombre joyfulness, happy to be alive and defeated a formidable enemy but sad for their injured comrades.

_Some of the 4__th__ squad members were rushing around the place, bring bandages and other equipment back and forth._

'_Kuchiki taicho, why not leave Kuchiki Rukia-san here?' said Unohana, looking over at Rukia's unconscious body in Byakuya's arms._

'_That will not be necessary. I will take her back home.'_

'_Alright but I will come by and check on her later.' Byakuya nodded and swept away, his captain haori and scarf fluttering behind him. Chad and Ishida were lying unconscious on beds next to one another as people began checking the injuries that was left on them and bandaging them up. They weren't in that bad a condition, thanks to Unohana and Orihime but were still injured none the less. Renji was perched on the end of one bed, his shihakushou hanging off one shoulder as his arm and shoulder were being bandaged up, a frown deep set on his face. Ichigo, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were pretty much unscathed, thanks to the brief increase in their reiatsu, it helped them to heal their wounds quickly. Ichigo's eyes rested on Grimmjow, who was keeping a hold of Tsukiko, refusing to let go. A blank expression on his face which Ichigo had never seen before._

'_Grimmjow-san,' Orihime placed a hand on his arm._

'_Please let me heal her.' In a zombie like state, he placed her down on the bed next to Chad and watched as Orihime quickly summoned her fairies, creating a barrier over Tsukiko's body. He couldn't stand to watch and swiftly headed towards the exit._

'_Wait-' Unohana protested but Ichigo gave her a reassuring smile._

'_I'll go and watch after him.' Unohana nodded and he quickly walked off after Grimmjow. Ulquiorra sat down on a chair next to Orihime, watching her face, deep in concentration. He was curious if she could really reject the injury and bring Tsukiko back to life again. Beads of sweat were dripping down the side of her face as she tried to revive her friend._

"Any progress?" Ulquiorra's voice came from the doorway, disturbing her inner thoughts.

"I think so. It's slow but I think I'm able to reject it." Orihime's voice was laced with exhaustion. Ulquiorra wandered in and sat down next to her, watching curiously. He had taken a walk hours ago, closer guarded from afar by Renji on Byakuya's orders, shinigami eyes watching him suspiciously but he couldn't care less, too busy deep in thought about the last battle. Though their numbers were strong, they were almost no match for Aizen and his subordinates. Thanks to Aizen's long winded speeches and their temporarily increased reiatsu, they were able to get that lucky shot in. Goodness knows what would have happened if they didn't have those opportunities but what he was more concerned about was what was going to happen to him next. He could return back to Hueco Mundo but that would mean abandoning Orihime, which he was not going to do but he was still a hollow so was he going to be killed or locked away? But his fears were put at rest since the captains who came to Hueco Mundo and Renji had argued their case in front of Captain Commander Yamamoto and after long deliberation had decided it would be best for them to live in the world of the living, Ichigo and gang obviously had to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't step out of line and if the need arose, help the Soul Society with anything they asked of them. Those were fair terms in Ulquiorra's book.

The barrier suddenly diminished as Shuno and Ayame appeared before Orihime's face.

"I'm afraid Orihime we couldn't fully reject it but she will be alright." Said Shuno. Orihime sighed.

"Can't you guys try some more?" She pleaded with them. Full rejection of the injury was all Orihime wanted, not a half completed job.

"You need to rest." Cut in Ulquiorra, his eyes rested on hers.

"But-"

"You will need to keep your strength up if you are to continue treating her but it is no good for you straining yourself. I suggest you go to bed and carry on in the morning." She didn't want to stop and she didn't want to leave her friend's side but she was extremely tired and she would be no good to Tsukiko in her current condition.

"Let me just bandage her up first." Ulquiorra nodded and told her he would wait outside for her. Orihime took the bandages that lay on a nearby table and began wrapping up Tsukiko's chest. Once it was done, she carefully lay her back down on the bed and tucked her in like a little child. Walking over to the door, she took a last look at her injured friends.

"Goodnight guys." She said sadly before slipping out of the room.

* * *

'_Tsukiko…Tsukiko…'_ A voice was calling to her from the very depths of her mind.

'_Who is that?'_ She knew it wasn't Grimmjow since the voice was so feminine. A woman suddenly appeared before her.

'_Who are you?' _Tsukiko asked in surprise.

'_I'm Miyuki.' _She gasped, remembering back to what Grimmjow had told her about her demon side being unexpectedly unleashed.

'_So you are Miyuki.'_

'_Indeed.' _Tsukiko didn't really know what to say to this woman and Miyuki picked up on this awkwardness and started the conversation._ 'I hope I did not alarm you with my sudden appearance.'_

'_No, not at all. I was hoping to meet with you eventually to thank you for coming to help me, if you hadn't-_

'_Don't thank me. If you died, then I would cease to exist.'_ Miyuki waved off the gratitude as if it was nothing. Tsukiko began to think about her surroundings, remembering she was briefly here before.

'_Miyuki, why am I here?'_

'_You sustained a fatal injury from Grimmjow.'_ Tsukiko remembered when Grimmjow accidentally stabbed her through the chest but she thought it wasn't that serious.

'_Fatal?'_

'_Yes, you are dead, I should say, were dead for a period of time but your friend has half healed your wound, so it is up to you now to finish the process.'_

'_But that still doesn't explain why I'm here'_

'_I knew your life was in danger so I brought you here to protect you and in doing that with the terrible injury, everyone assumed you were dead, when in fact you are here with me in an unconscious state.'_ Tsukiko pondered about what she said. It truly was a clever thing for her to do but then again if Tsukiko died, Miyuki would die too.

'_I see. Can I go back now?'_ Asked Tsukiko anxiously.

'_Of course.'_

Fingers twitched and eyes slowly opened, vision was fuzzy but quickly adjusted to peer up at a ceiling. She slowly sat up in bed, clutching at her bandaged chest, she could withstand pain but this just really hurt and found it a bit difficult to breathe. Her eyes scanned around the room before laying on Ishida and Chad still unconscious on their beds.

"Ishida, Chad…" She sighed sadly at the sight of them having suffered like she had. Right now, one thing was on her mind and that was finding her elusive partner. She had hoped he would be there with her when she woke up but he was nowhere to be found, which saddened her but what saddened her the most was that she could feel the despair and guilt flowing freely inside her from him, deeply depressing her. Throwing back the sheets, she quietly slipped out of bed and headed towards the window, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Tsukiko-chan, you are awake." She froze and turned her head to see Unohana smiling at her from the doorway.

"Unohana-san."

"You shouldn't be walking around so soon after waking up." She advised.

"I know but I have to do something."

"I advise you to leave it until tomorrow, please return back to bed and get some rest."

"Please Unohana-san, it really can't wait." Tsukiko's purple eyes pleaded with her. Unohana sighed and smiled at her.

"Alright but please don't strain yourself and return back to bed after."

"Thank you ever so much." Tsukiko opened up the window and climbed out.

* * *

The wind gently rustled through Grimmjow's cerulean hair as he sat on top a rooftop nearby the 4th squad relief station. He had been there since he left Tsukiko in Orihime's care and had not wanted to go back, not wanting to look at her lifeless face for one second more. Though he was a tough person who could handle anything thrown at him, that was the only thing he could not handle. It tore him up inside. Fresh air was what he needed, he assumed, hoping it would clear his mind but all he could keep seeing was the vivid image of her haunted, blood splattered face in his mind, his sword piercing right through her. The feeling of utter hopelessness, unable to prevent it from happening but right now he was consumed with guilt, that he was the one who hurt her, when he promised to protect her. A fine job he did there. He dangled her necklace in front of his face, watching as the moonlight reflected off of the shiny silver metal as the pendant spun around in the air as he thought back to his 'conversation' with Ichigo.

_Jumping from rooftop to rooftop before stopping on a building away from the relief station, he sat down wearily and pulled out the necklace from his pocket, the closest thing to her. The soft sound of sandals on the rooftop, pacing towards him before stopping and sitting down next to him._

'_She's in good hands, she'll be alright.' Ichigo told him, but those words had no affect on him or did anything to ease his conscious._

'_Don't you think you should be there when she wakes up?'_

'_WHEN?! __**IF**__ SHE BLOODY WAKES UP AT ALL!!' Grimmjow raged at Ichigo._

'_What are you talking about?! She is gonna come back! Have some fucking faith will ya!' Ichigo couldn't believe how Grimmjow had already put the final nail in her coffin. He wasn't the type of person to give up at the first hurdle, he should know after all the fights he had with him. He looked over at the older man, seeing conflicting emotions in his eyes._

'_Why ya being so negative? It wasn't ya damn fault she got hurt.'_

'_Bullshit! I was the one who stabbed her! My sword, my hands, my fucking fault, Kurosaki! So don't go telling it's not my fault!' Fingers began twiddling the pendant about._

'_If she was hear listening to this, she would say exactly the same thing and be absolutely disgusted at you! Just look at you! Brooding doesn't suit ya!'_

'_Fuck off Kurosaki, don't talk about things ya don't understand!'_

'_I understand plenty! You couldn't protect her even though you made a promise to do exactly that? Hurting the people closet to ya? I know exactly what that's like! You gotta stop feeling sorry for yourself. Now stop fucking around and go back and be there for her when she wakes up!' Grimmjow just frowned and looked out into the horizon._

'_Just get lost.' Ichigo narrowed his eyes but removed himself off the ground and began walking away._

'_Grimmjow, if you love her like I think you do, you won't abandon her, you'll be there for her no matter what. It's not just you hurting, you know and if you carry on acting like this, it'll consume you and end up pushing her away.' Ichigo jumped off the building, leaving Grimmjow to think things over. _

"So that's where it was. I was afraid I lost it." Her voice cut deep into his thoughts. He was so busy brooding that he didn't notice her returning presence. He wanted to say something, to turn around to look at her face but he couldn't, his guilt getting a firm grip on him, so he just sat quietly. Tsukiko sat down next to him, watching his face when her necklace was shoved in front of her face.

"You can have it back now." He said coldly. He didn't even look at her when he said it; it was such a frosty reception she got. Expecting a 'are you alright?' or him shouting or anything but he just seemed distant, making her feel really miserable. She took it out of his hands and placed it back round her neck.

"I know you feel guilty about what happened and I just wanted to say that you shouldn't. It was not your fault. If I just stayed out the way then I wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Too right!" He suddenly shouted.

"But please don't blame yourself."

"Who said I was feeling guilty?! Who said I blamed myself?!" He said angrily, his eyes in a deep frown, his hands clenched into fists.

"I can feel it." Was all she said.

"Well I don't alright! If ya wanna know whose fault it was, it was yours! Blame yourself for getting in my way and getting hurt! If ya just listened to what I said and stayed out the way, none of it would have fucking happened!" He sneered. Those words cut through her badly. He was lashing out, that's how he was when something was really wrong but she couldn't help but feel so hurt and he wouldn't even look her in the eye either.

"I do blame myself." Her voice was so quiet and sad. He heard her get up and walk away from him. His hands became entangled in his teal hair in frustration. Not only had he hurt her physically, he just now hurt her emotionally, proving to himself he was a jerk who didn't deserve her at all.

* * *

Tsukiko came back to her room, after taking the long scenic route back to the relief station, thinking about Grimmjow's behaviour all the way, only for her to see him, back facing her, standing looking out the window. She didn't know what to say, still too upset about what he said and just sat down on her bed.

"How is it?" He said quietly. Confused at first then realised he was talking about her chest.

"It still hurts but its healing." Her fingers tapping on her thighs as Grimmjow made a grunt of approval and continued looking out the window almost like he didn't really care.

"Why are you being so cold to me?" She asked him but he never replied, just continued to look out of the window. She winced as she got up off the bed and walked over to him.

"Grimmjow." She tapped him gently on his back but he refused to turn around.

"Grimmjow, please." His face remained stern but wanting to block out her desperate cries to him since it was making him feel even more guilty.

"Why won't you look at me?" Her hands gripped on his shoulders, she tried to turn him around to face her but he refused to move.

"Grimmjow, look at me!" Her hand was suddenly swept off his shoulders and her arms were crushed to their sides by two large hands, his face was millimetres away from hers, his eyes were filled with guilt, anger and sadness.

"LOOK! I'M LOOKING AT YA! HAPPY NOW?!" Now it was her that couldn't look, the pain in his eyes was too much for her to deal with, her eyes shifted to look at the ground sadly.

"You ask me to look at you and now you can't even look at me?! Heh, I don't blame ya." He dropped his hands from her arms and walked past her. She looked at his retreating back in shock. Never had she seen him so low and depressed, no matter how much he would deny it.

"Grimmjow…" Jogging after him the wound in her chest decided it was time to play up and the pain was too much to bear. Her hand gently touched his for a brief second before collapsing to her knees, panting for breath, clutching her chest. Before she could realise, she was whisked off the floor and placed in the bed, bed covers pulled over her. Her hand shakily holding her chest in pain but then covered by a large warm hand.

"Stop getting all excited, ya gonna hurt yourself more." He said sternly, patting her hand.

"But I'm fine now." She moved her hand from her chest but found that is was stained with blood.

"Obviously not, I'll get that lady to-"

"No. I'll be fine." He reluctantly sat back down on the chair by the bed, leaning back with his legs crossed over. Only the sound of heavy breathing was heard in the room, the pair was just silent in thought for a moment.

"You know, brooding doesn't suit you." She smiled.

"Not brooding. Just thinking." He said bluntly, the smile dropped off her face.

"Grimmjow about-"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Ya alive, Aizen's dead, that's all that matters." He said quickly and muffled slightly. Those memories will never go away but he could do his best to put it to the deep depths of his mind.

"Alright." She gave a little yawn and made herself comfortable under the covers as her eyes began slowly drifted closed, succumbing to sleep. Soft lips against hers sent shivers down her spine, it was so gentle and loving. The delicate touch of his hand on her cheek warmed her but it didn't last long. Her eyes opened and saw Grimmjow retreating from her bed and heading towards the door. She didn't say a word, instead smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Days had passed, everyone had finally recovered from their injuries and were now being taken back to the world of the living by Rukia and Renji. There was really no reason for them to come back but it seemed they enjoyed the world of the living too much or Rukia just enjoyed staying in Ichigo's little closet, whatever the reason they were going to stay awhile. The senkai gate opened and everyone stepped out to be greeted by Urahara in front of his store.

"Hello everyone, welcome back!" Waving his fan in front of his face, walking over to them.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Whispered Grimmjow to no one in particular.

"Urahara Kisuke, the man who created the Hougyoku." Answered Ulquiorra.

"Bingo! You are a clever little espada, aren't you?" Urahara patted him on the hollow mask on his head, like a dog, which was annoying Ulquiorra no end but he didn't show it.

"Him? Ya gotta be kidding me." Grimmjow gave Urahara the once over in mild surprise.

"Come on everyone, let's go inside and have a proper talk. We have so many things to discuss." He snapped his fan shut and plodded over to his shop, everyone followed behind him.

* * *

Tea was being passed round to everyone by Tessai before being instructed to go to the back room to get some things.

"So, how is everyone? You all look well." He beamed at them all before taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Said an unsure Ichigo.

"Good, good. I've heard that these two espada gentlemen are to stay in the world of the living."

"Yeah. The Soul Society said it would be easier this way." Said Rukia.

"Excellent. I would like you both to stay with me, can't have you freeloading off Inoue-san and Tsukiko-san now can I?" Urahara said happily at the two espadas. Ulquiorra nodded silently. Grimmjow just grunted. Renji was already feeling sorry for them both, knowing exactly what Urahara was planning- extra help around the shop, amongst other things.

"Manager." Tessai's voice was heard from behind the sliding door.

"Thank you Tessai, bring them in." The door slid open and lifeless bodies were being dragged into the room.

"I had some gigais made for you both and one for you too, Tsukiko-san. It was a bit hard since your not shinigami but I managed it in the end." Everyone looked at the lifeless bodies. They looked exactly like the trio, minus the stand out features.

"These will make seen by ordinary people-"

"This is fucking tight. How am I suppose to move in this thing?!" Grimmjow was already inside his and began flexing his arms which made some creaking noises.

"You'll get used to it." Said Renji.

"How do we get out of them?" Asked Ulquiorra, touching his head, feeling the weirdness of hair instead of the mask on his head.

"These" Urahara threw the trio Soul Candy dispensers.

"Just take one of these and you will instantly be removed from it." They all eyed the dispensers in curiosity before putting them in their pocket.

"Sorry guys, I best be leaving, God knows what Kon has been up to in my body while I was gone." Moaned Ichigo. Rukia stood up too and made her way to the door.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To your house and you know that. I missed that dirty little closet of yours" Her hands on her hips looking defiant. Ichigo just sighed, too tired to argue with her.

"I'll be going too." Said Ishida. Chad got up to leave too.

"Us too." Tsukiko and Renji both finished off their drinks to follow the rest outside.

"Wait a minute. Us?" Said Grimmjow, clearly annoyed.

"Renji stays at my house whenever he's here." She said sheepishly, noticing the rising anger in his face.

"Why the hell does he get to stay at ya house and not me?! Pineapple, sit down, you ain't going nowhere with her, it's me whose going!"

"Actually I would let you stay too but there's no room and Renji can't stay here because he had a bit of trouble here, so yes…" Renji had a smug look on his face, it took everything Grimmjow had not to punch him straight in the face.

"Like I would let you stay with her so you would be up to all sorts." Renji said sternly.

"Renji…" warned Tsukiko, making her feel very embarrassed with that comment.

"That's my line!" The embarrassment was rising ever further.

"I'll come by and see you tomorrow." She said quickly before any other inappropriate and embarrassing things were said.

"You better."

"Awww, Grim-chan having some separation issues already?" Tittered Urahara behind his fan.

"What did you just say?!" He growled, advancing to him.

"I'm going now, bye." She kissed him on the cheek and dashed out the room with Renji before anything else happened. Orihime was busy telling Ulquiorra about all the exciting things they would do now that they were back home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ulquiorra. Maybe we could go shopping after I come back from school? Get you some great clothes!"

"Yes." He said emotionless as ever.

"Great! See you tomorrow!" She quickly kissed his lips and exited the room, leaving the pair at the mercy of Urahara.

* * *

The streetlights lit the streets in a yellow glow as Renji and Tsukiko silently made their way to her house. It felt so weird to be back home once again, seeing all the houses and the night sky and all the things that made this her home. At last they arrived at her house. Renji walked up to the door but stopped when he noticed he wasn't being followed.

"What's up?" She just stared at the house in wistful thought for a moment.

"Nothing." She knocked on the door, waiting nervously for the person to answer. Soon the faint noise of the door being unlocked and squeaking open was heard.

"Tsukiko?!"

"Mom!" Her mother was overwhelmed with joy as mother and daughter were finally reunited.

"My goodness, you're speaking!" It had been so long since she heard her daughter utter a single word, only communicating through pen and paper which was devastating for her but at long last, she was speaking.

"Renji-san, I'm glad you are alright too. Come on in. Oh I'm so glad you are safe now." She excitedly ushered the pair inside. Tsukiko looked around and smiled at the familiar items around the house, the familiar scent of jasmine from her mother's incense candles. She was so glad to be home.

"So what happened there? They hurt you did they? Are you hungry because I could easily make you all something to eat now-"

"Actually mom, I just wanted to get some rest. I'll tell you everything tomorrow."

"Alright then. Renji-san, I've bought you some clothes since you stay here quite often and want you to feel comfortable here."

"You didn't have to do that." Renji squirming in his shoes that she went to so much trouble for him.

"I had to, since you look out for Tsukiko so much, it was the least I could do." She smiled at him warmly, making him go red.

"Anyway, both of you get to bed now. I'll call the school tomorrow to say you won't be in."

"Oh no mom, I want to go in. I just want to get back to normal."

"Alright then." She really didn't want her going to school so soon after such a traumatic experience but her daughter was not one to let things get in the way of her education.

"Night mom." She hugged her mother tight.

"Goodnight dear. I'm so glad your back."

"Me too." Tsukiko smiled to herself.

* * *

"God how I have missed this bed." Renji smiled happily as he settled himself onto Tsukiko's red sofa bed.

"I've just missed everything." Tsukiko smiled at him from her bed at the far end of her bedroom. She clicked off her bedside lamp and pulled the covers over her.

"Night Renji."

"Night Kiko." Came a muffled voice. She looked up at her bedroom ceiling, still can't believe that she was back at home. She had gotten used to life at Hueco Mundo, had a routine that she was used to, but now she had to get used to life back home and she knew it was going to be tough. Turning on her side, she felt the sleekness of the chain from her necklace sliding down. Taking it in her hands, she began remembering back to the last battle.

_The fighting had intensified. Tsukiko was watching Grimmjow fighting Tousen. Blasts of kidou firing from all directions to confuse Grimmjow and before he could dodge it, he was sliced on the arm by Tousen's zanpakuto, his feet sliding across the ground from the impact. He was starting to slow down thanks to all the intense reiatsu coming off everyone like thick smog and his injuries. Tsukiko continued watching anxiously. She couldn't doubt his ability but from the looks of things, he was starting to tire and his attacks getting more sloppy, which made it easy for Tousen to attack him. Grimmjow was struck at the back of the neck by a kidou attack, disorientating him and unable to block Tousen's kick which sent him over to a wall, crashing into it hard. He struggled to get up off the ground and was stopped by six rods of light surrounding him, making him unable to attack Tousen or defend himself. The former captain stood over him. Tsukiko was really getting anxious, knowing that that blow that was about to be delivered was the final blow. Her overwhelming sense to protect him was too much to bear, her necklace started to sparkle and glow. She noticed this, not sure of what was happening. She took it off her neck and seeing the sword advance towards Grimmjow, ran forward and shielded him but she expected the sword to hit her arm but instead something heavy was in her hands and she looked up and saw it, her new halberd in her grasp._

She gently squeezed her necklace, knowing that she will be investigating more into this new development but right now all she was thinking about was finally being back home with her mom and that the storm was finally over.

**Everyone's back in the world of the living at last! Thanks for reading as always and keep those reviews coming in.**

**Next Chapter: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow get educated but not before the teachers get some education of their own and what does Tsukiko's mom say about her daughter's choice of boyfriend. **


	12. Familiar Transfer Students

**Sorry for making you guys wait for this late update, been busy, busy, busy! Thanks for the reviews as always and now here, at last is Chapter 12! **

**Chapter 12: Familiar Transfer Students**

The sun was shining behind a scattering of pillow like clouds, through into the corridor of Karakura High School, casting a warm glow as Ichigo paced down the long corridor towards his classroom, Rukia trailing a little way behind him. The sunlight made his orange hair glow vibrantly. His bag was slung over one shoulder, his frown firmly in place. It was so good to be back in the world of the living and returning back to school after such a long time. He was finally back to a semblance of a normal life, as normal as can be for a substitute shinigami. He had woken up that morning with a feeling of strangeness and a sore face after his erratic dad gave him an extra special morning wake up call. It had been so long since he had been back in the comforts of his own home. Aizen's demise, saving not only this world but Soul Society and rescuing his two friends, all just seemed like a wild dream. Ichigo and Rukia arrived outside the classroom door, Ichigo took a deep breath before sliding it open to face his friends and classmates.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-Kun, Kuchiki-san!" The first person to greet him was a smiling Orihime, who was standing with Tatsuki, waving enthusiastically at them. Rukia and Ichigo said their greetings as they made their way to their friend. She seemed normal, as if nothing had happened and it was just a normal day, which made Ichigo think even more if everything really did happen. He had a quick chance to look around the classroom; Ishida was sitting alone as usual, sewing up a mangled stuffed bear for a distressed looking girl, taking his craftsmanship very seriously. Chad, Tsukiko, Mizuiro and Keigo were sitting at the back of the classroom talking until they noticed Ichigo and Rukia's arrival and made their way to greet them and Renji was sitting on a desk by a window, deeply interested in his spiritual pager. Waving at Rukia and Ichigo, he once again went back to fiddling with it.

"ICHI-GO!!" Keigo dived at Ichigo but a firm hand in his face stopped him from getting any closer to his friend.

"Hey guys." Oddly he had missed Keigo's strange morning greetings. Chad held up a hand to him and Tsukiko gave her polite morning greeting.

"Isn't it great that she's finally talking guys?!" Gushed Keigo, his hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.

"Her voice is better than I ever imagined." Everyone sighed at Keigo's overreactive response to Tsukiko's sudden gain of speech, while she just stood there, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Morning class, take your seats." A cheerful Ms Ochi strode into the classroom, register under her arm and stood by her desk. The students began to disperse and return to their respective seats.

"OK class before we start the lesson, we have two new transfer students joining us today, so please make them feel welcome." The classroom was filled with the buzz of excited chatter as the students began whispering about the identity of these transfer students. They didn't have to wait long because Ms Ochi came back into the classroom followed by two guys. All eyes were on them, silently watching them walk and stop in front of the class. Ichigo almost fell out of his chair in surprise after seeing exactly who they were.

"Alright, can you two introduce yourselves to the class please?" The smaller one of the pair stepped forward, his green eyes staring at the class, giving them creepy chills down their spine.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He said in a deadpan voice before standing back in his place. They all could see that Ulquiorra was not one for words and he seemed so serious. And those eyes. They could turn anyone to stone with a stare that blank and intense. Ms Ochi was expecting a bit more than that; hopefully the next student would be more informative as he begrudgingly stepped forward, glaring at the students.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, and if ya know what's good for ya, ya better stay outta my way." Narrowing his eyes at the scared class, before standing next to Ulquiorra. Ms Ochi was speechless but regained her composure.

"Alright then…Ulquiorra, can you sit over there, Grimmjow can you sit over there." The boys walked past the other students to their new seats. Ulquiorra took a seat between Ishida and Tsukiko, whilst a grinning Grimmjow sat right behind Ichigo.

"Alright class, we're going to review the previous lesson on simple equations." Ms Ochi turned to face the board and began scribbling away with her chalk. Ichigo suddenly felt a hard thump to the back of his chair. Angrily, he turned his head to confront Grimmjow.

"Hey Strawberry, how ya doin?" He whispered, his smirk ever present on his face, leaning over his desk.

"What the hell are ya doin here?" That was all he needed. Not only will he be seeing a lot more of the blue haired man, but Grimmjow was sitting right behind him and that was just asking for trouble, considering how unpredictable he could be.

"That's none of ya business. I go where I like."

"It's my damn business when you're here at my school-"

"Kurosaki, unless you know what to do, I suggest you quieten down please." Called the teacher, not once taking her eyes off the board. Ichigo grumbled some insults at Grimmjow, who was laughing quietly at him and turned back to face the board. Another thump on the back of his chair as Grimmjow kicked him again. Ichigo could sense the grin on his face even though his back was turned. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Lunchtime had finally arrived and the group were making their way out of their lesson and it couldn't come at a better time for Ichigo. For two lessons, he had to endure Grimmjow's constant kicks to the back of his chair and his little snide comments, which were slowly grating his nerves to thin threads.

"Damn Grimmjow, kicking my chair, gonna kill that stupid freak…" Ichigo came out the classroom mumbling angrily to himself. Renji was walking next to him, laughing as they made their way down the corridor. Rukia, Tsukiko and Orihime followed them, talking about the two espada's arrival at the school.

"Isn't it just great!?" Gushed Orihime, hands clapped together in joy. "I get to see Ulquiorra-san at school now as well! Aren't you happy, Tsukiko-chan? Since Grimmjow-san is here, you can spend so much time with him." Tsukiko peered at Orihime over the rim of her black rimmed glasses with an impassive look on her face.

"Probably."

"Probably?!" Interrupted Rukia.

A group of girls were suddenly running towards them in a hurry, screaming and shouting. They pushed right through the middle of them and ran past them.

"What's going on?" Asked Orihime but her question was answered when the trio of girls' eyes followed the group of excitable girls as they merged with a giant group of girls, all crowded around the two new students. Ulquiorra, though keeping his stony expression, was deeply disturbed at being accosted by weird teenage girls fawning over him, unlike Grimmjow, who was clearly loving the attention. Two more girls were coming over but they stopped in front of Orihime, Rukia and Tsukiko, out of breath.

"You seen the two new guys?! They are seriously cute!" admired one girl.

"Come on you guys, you gotta come with us!" The other girl said before they jogged past. Rukia looked at the two other girls for confirmation to go and stop the madness before they made their way to the group.

* * *

Blocking the middle of the corridor, the ever expanding group of overexcited teenage girls were all firing questions rapidly at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"So Ulquiorra-san, that is such a cool name, where are you from?" Said a girl, batting her eyelashes at him.

"None of your business." He said sternly, causing the girl to retreat back in fear of incurring his wrath.

"I really love your eyes." Interrupted another girl, grabbing on to his arm. He looked at her hand on his arm and then at the girl. All of them were so desperate and he was definitely not impressed in how they were flinging themselves at him in an undignified manner. Glancing over at Grimmjow, he was milking the attention for all it was worth.

"Why did you dye your hair blue, Grimmjow-san?"

"Dyed? What the hell is that? This is natural!" He looked at the girl like she had sprouted an extra head. Nobody believed that for one minute but they didn't care because they just thought he was hot. He noticed Ulquiorra looking at him and gave him a smug grin. Ulquiorra sighed and his attention was caught by another one of his fans as she asked him the mother of all questions.

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

"Chiyo! You can't ask him that!" A short haired girl said in shock of her friend's forwardness. Ulquiorra was staring at the girl and sighed.

"Whether I currently have a girlfriend or not is none of your business." He said bluntly, shutting the girl up.

"Ulquiorra-san!" He heard a familiar cheerful voice. Looking through the crowd, he spotted Orihime, right at the back with Tsukiko and Rukia, waving at him.

"Excuse me." He pushed his way passed the mob and towards Orihime, the girls watched in horror as their dreams of one day become Ulquiorra's special someone were smashed to pieces as Orihime hugged Ulquiorra but there was still hope in the form of Grimmjow.

"Please Grimmjow-san, don't tell us you have a girlfriend too?" Pleaded the girls, tugging on his uniform.

"Not if you don't want me to." He grinned at them. Rukia and Orihime's eyes were out their head and mouths agape in horror and quickly looked at Tsukiko to see what she would do after such blatant disregard to her in front of her face. Tsukiko looked at Grimmjow then at her friends.

"Let's go have lunch before lunchtime's over." Was all she said, before walking off down the corridor. Rukia and Orihime looked at one another confused before following her. Grimmjow quickly glanced up and saw the group leaving without him.

"Gotta go." All the girls groaned sadly at the news, desperate to spend some more time basking in his glory. He gave them all a dazzling smirk, sending some clattering to the ground in a daze before running to catch up with the group.

* * *

"Unbelievable!!" Raged Rukia, clenching her fists together as they made their way to the door which led out to the roof.

"Right in front of your face, how can he be so inconsiderate?!"

"Rukia, it's alright. To be fair, I had a feeling this would happen and besides, he was just being friendly." Tsukiko tried to defend his actions but it didn't wash with Rukia.

"Friendly?! He was all over them! Why you aren't angry is beyond me!"

"You're more concerned about it than I am." Tsukiko said, opening up the door to the roof.

"Because that is not how to behave when he has someone already, I would kill Ichigo if he ever did that…"

"Kurosaki couldn't pull a girl if his pitiful life would depend on it." Came a voice behind them. Rukia turned around and gave him a glare.

"Shut up! He's a much better man than you'll ever be!"

"I doubt that, midget!" He sneered at her. Rukia looked ready to strike him at any moment.

"Kuchiki-san, Grimmjow-san, please don't fight." Pleaded Orihime, looking nervously between the pair. The two of them gave each other one last glare before heading over to where Ichigo and Renji were waiting for them.

"Where did you guys go?" Questioned Renji as they all sat down and prepared to have lunch.

"Those two were flirting with their little fan club." Said Rukia, pointing fingers at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Who cares about that, why are you two even here in the first place?!" Ichigo was still fuming about the situation.

"Urahara said it would be best to learn human customs by coming to school." Said Ulquiorra before some strange looking mixture of food was shoved into his mouth by Orihime. Ichigo sighed, rubbing his hand across his forehead, definitely not happy about it.

"I'm so glad that you're here Ulquiorra-san. I'll get to see you all the time now! And you look so cute in your uniform." Orihime beamed at him happily. Cute wasn't really the word people would describe him right now, or at all, but Orihime always did have a very warped way of thinking sometimes. To be honest, Ulquiorra would have looked like a teacher's pet if he didn't look so depressing. His uniform was immaculate, the tie was tied perfectly on his neck, the beige cardigan was buttoned up and his trousers were pressed to perfection. The only thing that stopped him from looking the perfect student was his messy hair which refused to be tamed.

"Cute?! Don't make me laugh! He looks like an ass!" Scoffed Grimmjow, lounging around on the ground.

"I made an effort to try and fit in at this 'school' but by the looks of it, you look like you were dragged through a tree backwards." Said Ulquiorra calmly.

"It's hedge." Orihime whispered to him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's dragged through a hedge backwards." She corrected him.

"I see." He thought. It was obvious he needed to brush up on human expressions. He looked over at Grimmjow in mild disgust. They were total opposites in appearance. Ulquiorra was, on one hand, dressed to perfection, Grimmjow, on the other hand, made less of an effort, or made no effort at all. His tie was tied loosely around his neck, his top few shirt buttons were undone and the cardigan sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His shirt was un-tucked and his unruly teal hair just added to the bad boy look.

"Heh, ya just jealous pansy boy. Jealous of my good looks." Ulquiorra just sighed, knowing it was stupid to get into an argument with Grimmjow, knowing it would just go on for hours.

"Oh, guys, I've been doing some thinking and I just come up with a great idea!" Squealed Orihime.

"Why don't we all go out and celebrate! I mean, after all that has happened…"

"Brilliant idea! Where shall we go? What shall we do?" Said Rukia excitedly. Orihime began blasting out some ideas to Rukia, everyone else didn't really seem to mind or care. Grimmjow placed his hands on the ground and leaned right near Tsukiko's face, staring at her. She didn't really care or seem to notice, too busy in her own world as she read her book.

"Oi, woman." Grimmjow whispered to Tsukiko.

"Yes?" She said not taking her attention away from her book and at the same time, having a bite of her apple.

"Was that Pineapple behaving himself? Because if I found out he's been trying to worm his way into your bed-" Grimmjow said sternly as he was still not impressed with the living situation. Tsukiko almost chocked on her apple in surprise whilst Renji, having overheard, since Grimmjow's whisper was not much of a whisper, almost jumped out his place to go and strangle him.

"Are you stupid?! Of course I wouldn't do that, you idiot! What do you take me for?!" Growled Renji, waving his finger at Grimmjow. Grimmjow just shrugged his shoulders and continued looking over at Tsukiko curiously, watching her quietly reading her book.

"Why are you reading a book for? You read enough crap in those lessons." He suddenly noticed her tense up.

"This is not crap." She said slowly to him.

"This is the latest instalment of one of my most favourite series of books of all time, which I have been waiting to read for a long time… do not insult it." She warned him in her usual soft calm voice.

"Oh don't be like that, I was only joking…" He said, leaning an arm on her shoulder. She sighed and continued reading.

"What's wrong with ya? Ain't ya happy to see me? Unless…" Leaning in close to her ear,

"Ya jealous about me chattin to those girls."

"J-Jealous? I am not." She stammered slightly. She was, just a teeny tiny bit, but if she dared say that to him, his ego would greatly increase more than was necessary and it would only make him unbearable to be around. Her book was quickly pulled out of her hand and placed on the ground in front of her.

"Grimmy, I was reading that." But her protest fell on deaf ears.

"Don't be so boring." He said, grabbing her apple from her hand and taking a bite whilst draping his free arm around her shoulders. The door to the roof burst open once more and through it came Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Hey guys." Waved Mizuiro. Ulquiorra looked at the boys inquisitively as they came to join the group.

"Who are they?" Asked Ulquiorra unintentionally loud.

"Oh you're the new guys aren't you? My name's Kojima Mizuiro and that is Asano Keigo." Mizuiro politely introduced themselves but Keigo was just staring at Ulquiorra and Orihime, mouth ajar in surprise.

"Is there a problem?" Ulquiorra said, masking annoyance in his voice at being stared at in such a manner.

"A-Are…Orihime, are…ARE YOU TWO GOING OUT?!" Keigo shouted suddenly, scaring everyone.

"Why the hell are you shouting for?!" Ichigo said annoyed since that outburst made him spill some of his drink. Orihime blushed and wrapped herself onto Ulquiorra's arm smiling and nodded her head. Keigo let out a high pitched scream of despair.

"Orihime! Why?! How?! He's the new student!! How?! How?! HOW-"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Ichigo speaking for everyone here that Keigo really needed to shut his mouth.

"But…how did you two meet? How long have you been going out?" He really wanted to know, being the inquisitive person he was. Orihime squirmed a bit, not knowing what to say to that but Ulquiorra had the perfect answer,

"None of your business." Teamed with that intimidating stern glare, it made Keigo back off, from them anyway, since he now noticed Grimmjow's arm that was conveniently draping around Tsukiko's shoulder. Another girlish scream was let out and Keigo scuttled over like a crab to Tsukiko, his face adorned with a sad look.

"Not you too!! This is too much of a coincidence!! First Orihime, now you! How did this happen?!"

"Keigo, I think you need to calm down. It's not really a big problem…" Tsukiko said calmly to the brown haired boy.

"And look at him, he doesn't look like a high school student, he looks way older…could it be that you prefer older guys?!" Keigo clapped his hands to his face in horror.

"Keigo-"

"Tsukiko! Don't do it! Older men are dangerous and will take advantage of you because of your looks and-"

"Oi! If ya don't want me to cut out ya tongue anytime soon, I suggest ya shut ya mouth and get outta my woman's face!" Grimmjow growled, his eyes blazing. Keigo was as white as a sheet and slowly scuttled backwards, his eyes not leaving Grimmjow's for a second, in case he did decide to act on his threat.

"I-I'm sorry, Keigo. He can be very…volatile and he's not much of a people person, are you Grimmjow?" Tsukiko nudged him in the side. He just snorted in response. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch, which was so fortunate since more intrusive questions were most likely to be asked. The gang slowly made their way from the roof and to the next lesson.

* * *

Luckily for Ichigo, the next lesson was gym, so no more Grimmjow kicking the back of his chair but he was still in the lesson so that was still annoying. The class were all huddled in a group outside, busy chatting. The girly fan club were all busy staring at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, chatting excitedly about how they made gym clothes look so cool.

"Alright! That's enough chatter! Listen up!" Said the burly gym teacher in front of the group of students outside in the playing field.

"Boys, you'll be playing soccer, girls, you'll be doing cross-country. Ok let's go!" The girls began complaining about to one another about how the boys get the fun gym activities. They all formed their little cliques and set off on the course. The gym teacher stood in front of the boys.

"Do your warm ups and then get into two groups! I hope this time, no one will be pulling any more silly stunts." The coach said but seemed to be directing his attention to Ichigo. Ichigo just sighed, knowing full well he was being picked on for no reason whatsoever. The boys all began to do the normal warm ups, except for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who just stood there, looking confused.

"Oh, I see you two are new. Alright then… " The coach looked around and spotted the perfect person to dump them on, since they looked like the sort of people he would hang out with.

"Kurosaki! Come here!" Ichigo stopped mid leg stretch and jogged over to the teacher.

"Show these two what to do." Ichigo nodded and begrudgingly led away Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to his small group of Chad, Renji and Ishida.

"Now listen here, especially you, Grimmjow. You better behave yourself because the coach doesn't take any crap from anyone." Warned Ichigo. Grimmjow just snorted at him.

"Why should I be worried about him?" Grimmjow as confident as always.

"What is this 'soccer'?" Asked Ulquiorra. He thought it would be safer to ask now since in a few moments he would be playing it and he didn't want to look like a fool.

"You have to kick a ball around with your feet and score a goal in the opponent's goal. You can't use your hands unless you're the goal keeper and-"

"What kind of a game is that?!" Sneered Grimmjow, shaking his limbs about but before the question was answered, the coach blew his whistle, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Alright! Get into two groups and let's start the game off." The boys quickly formed into two groups, Ichigo made sure that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was on his team, just to keep a good eye on them. They all set themselves up on the pitch, waiting for the whistle to sound for play. Everyone came to life as Ichigo's team had possession of the ball and they were all running around the pitch. The two espadas still wasn't really sure what to do, just following what everyone else was doing, which was running after a black and white ball but suddenly the ball was passed to Ulquiorra and with ease, was engaged in the game though and was making his way to the goal. Shouts of encouragement from his team-mates as he dodged many an opponent with such skilful footwork. The goal was in sight; Ulquiorra drew back his leg and kicked the ball effortlessly but with superhuman power. The ball zoomed through the air and towards the net. Unfortunately though, it never made it there because it hit the face a boy who just happened to be in the ball's path, breaking his nose in many places. The whistle blew, the boy fell to his knees wailing, clutching his broken, bloody nose. Everyone gasped and a few of the team-mates gathered round the wailing boy, checking to see if he was alright, which he clearly wasn't.

"Hey, you didn't have to kick the ball so hard at him!" Shouted one of the injured boy's team-mates, squaring up to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra gave the boy such a condescending look as if to say he shouldn't be even speaking to him in such a manner.

"He was in my way…just like you are now." Green eyes for a moment flashed a serious murderous intent, ready to dispose of the trash in front of him. The boy stood defiant for a moment, before retreating back to his team, fear trickling out of him.

"Whoa, trying to kill some humans already, Ulquiorra and it's not even a full day yet. I can't believe I lasted longer than you!" Grimmjow smirked, patting his hand on the smaller guy's shoulder. The boy was taken off the field by the coach, who quickly blew the whistle to activate play. The ball was kicked high into the air by the goal keeper but ended up in Ichigo's team's possession once more. Chad was charging down the field, but four boys were heading straight towards him. Kicking the ball to the nearest free person, which happened to be Grimmjow. Like Ulquiorra, he was skilled with his feet but instead of weaving his way past the opponents, he was shoving them out the way, leaving a trail of bodies on the ground. The whistle was blown and the coach ran right in front of him, hands on his sides, not looking very impressed that most of the opposite team were lying face down on the ground.

"You! What the hell do you think you are doing?" said the coach.

"Playing this stupid game, what the hell do you think?" Grimmjow sneered at the coach.

"Huh, so we have a wise guy here? Now you listen here, you little punk. Less of the attitude and-"

"Enough of this shit. If ya done, I'll carry on playing now." He side-stepped out the way but felt the back of his jumper was being pulled back.

"Get the fuck off me, meat cake!" As quick as lightening, the coach was on the floor. Nobody knew how it happened since it was that quick. Grimmjow was frowning down at the man in anger.

"Grab me like that again and I'll tear you a new one!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo had dashed over and pulled Grimmjow away before he could do anything else stupid.

"He asked for it! I was playing this shitty little game and he starts on me for no reason!"

"You can't do that to a teacher, you idiot!"

"Fuck off Kurosaki, ya bloody pansy ass!" Ichigo was trying to remain calm, trying to not let Grimmjow provoke him but boy, was that man provocative and knew which buttons to press.

"I'm no pansy ass, ya arrogant prick!"

"Oh you wanna go do ya?! Come on then!" Grimmjow prodding Ichigo's chest hard. How he tried to keep calm but it really wasn't working. Ichigo shoved Grimmjow hard, making him stumble back.

"That's it!" All hell broke loose. Grimmjow jumped Ichigo and the pair began brawling on the ground. The coach, who had finally recovered from the sudden attack, was back in action and trying to break up the fight but was elbowed in the face by Ichigo and fell to the ground once more. All the boys were crowded round, trying to pry the boys apart in a desperate struggle. The shouts and insults streaming out were deafening. Ulquiorra just watched the drama unfolding in disapproval.

"Pathetic." He sighed before walking off towards the school building, leaving it to the girls, who had just finished their cross country exercise to go and get someone to stop the fight.

* * *

School was over at last and everyone piled out the building, happy that another day of lessons was over and the weekend was upon them. The gang couldn't wait to get home since Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, but mostly Grimmjow, had caused so much trouble in gym class. Him and Ichigo were finally prised apart from one another and hauled in front of the principal. Grimmjow got off scott free, with the excuse that he was new and Ichigo was given Monday detention. They were all talking by the school gates about the day out Orihime and Rukia had organised.

"So guys, meet at Ichigo's house tomorrow at 12 alright" Everyone nodded, even though they had no idea what exactly was going to happen tomorrow.

"Oh Ulquiorra-san, we're going shopping today remember!" Orihime held on to Ulquiorra's pale hand.

"Shopping?"

"Yes, to get you some new clothes. Come on, we have so many shops to visit." Everyone watched in amusement as Orihime dragged Ulquiorra away from the school, in the direction of downtown Karakura. What he did not know and would eventual come to realise was that Orihime was a serial shopper and it would entail hours of him trying on lots of different 'cute' clothes. Renji and Tsukiko waved off Rukia and Ichigo and made their way down the road. Grimmjow, realising that everyone was making their way home and not wanting to go to Urahara's shop, decided to follow Renji and Tsukiko home.

* * *

Renji and Tsukiko finally got to her house. She began rummaging around in her bag for her key before she stopped.

"Grimmy, if you wanted to come to my house, you could have just walked with us, instead of sneaking around." Peering round from behind the gate, Grimmjow appeared.

"Not going to Urahara's?" Asked Renji. Grimmjow shook his head. Renji suddenly broke out into a smirk.

"He's got ya doing the shop work hasn't he?" Grimmjow grumbled under his breath at being found out. Urahara had told them that as long as they were staying there as freeloaders, they had to pay their way and since they were strong espadas, they were more than capable of doing some cleaning and other jobs.

"I know why the fuck ya staying here now." He moaned as Renji chuckled. Tsukiko opened up the door to her house.

"We're home!" She called out as they all took off their shoes and walked into the living room.

"Welcome back! I'm in the kitchen!" Called out her mother. Grimmjow looked around the living room. TV in the corner and a small beige three seater couch in front of it. There were numerous framed family pictures in a glass cabinet and some ornaments but apart from that, the room was pretty bare.

"Tsukiko dear, can you help me out in the kitchen…" Tsukiko's mother came into the living room, wiping her hands on her white frilly apron. She stopped suddenly and began looking at Grimmjow.

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend over."

"Ah sorry mom, it was unexpected." Tsukiko's mom gave Grimmjow a warm smile.

"My name's Sasaki Miho, please to meet you."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He stared over at Miho. She looked so much like Tsukiko, with the similar face shape, smile and height but she looked so young, no one would have guessed that she had a teenage daughter. Her medium length hair was clipped back, leaving her fringe covering her forehead. Her clothes looked very comfortable and homely but she made them look good.

"Ermmm, mom, can I talk with you in the kitchen, please?" Tsukiko interrupted, knowing it was better to explain exactly who Grimmjow actually was, in private.

"Alright then. Grimmjow-kun, I hope you can join us for dinner." Miho smiled at him. Grimmjow was momentarily stunned and was a bit lost for words.

"Ermmm, yeah…thanks."

"Great."

"Renji, can you take Grimmjow up to my room. We'll call when dinner's ready." Said Tsukiko before following her mother out the room.

"Come on." Renji smacked Grimmjow on the shoulder, making him growl in annoyance before they made their way to Tsukiko's room.

* * *

In the kitchen, the two women were quickly preparing the dinner, Tsukiko was busy chopping up some leeks, while Miho was stirring around the beef stew in a big pot.

"That Grimmjow boy seemed very nice. How did you meet him?" Questioned Miho. Tsukiko cringed and stopped her chopping, turning round to face her mother.

"Mom…about Grimmjow. There is something I have to tell you…you see, he's actually…hmmmm..." She was really struggling how to start things off and worried what her mother's reaction would be. Taking a deep breath, she started again but a bit quick and quiet.

"Mom, Grimmjow's an arrancar, an espada to be more accurate." Miho only heard the words 'arrancar' and 'espada' in that sentence and that was enough to make her suspend stirring the pot and look at her daughter.

"Espada? As in Aizen's espada army?"

"Yes."

"What is he doing in this house?" Miho said calmly, thinly disguising the anger in her voice. Tsukiko raised her hands up to try and calm her down.

"It's alright, he's good. He was the one who helped me escape and helped defeat Aizen. He may have been bad but he's good now." Miho just stood there listening to all this. She was finding it very hard to take in that in her house, was the very person who kidnapped her daughter and now it turns out he was the very person who saved her.

"And there is more…" Tsukiko was extremely nervous now but Miho would find out for herself eventually.

"We are kind of… in love." The sentence just lingered in the air. Tsukiko just stood there, not knowing what to do or say after such a confession. Arms were wrapped around her tight in embrace.

"Wonderful." Tsukiko's eyes widened. She pulled away from her mother, looking at her in confusion.

"What?! Wait? You're not mad?"

"Mad? No, quite the opposite. I'm so happy that you finally found yourself someone, even if he is a hollow but you can't help who you fall in love with, whoever the person is, me of all people should know. I'm just happy that you have found a person who can make you happy." Tsukiko hugged her mother tightly.

"Thank you mom." They both smiled over one another's shoulder before breaking away once again.

"Come on, let's get this dinner ready before those two get restless." They both chuckled and got back to preparing the dinner.

* * *

"So this is her room?" Grimmjow said looking around Tsukiko's tidy room.

"Yep." Renji sat down on his sofa bed, watching as Grimmjow began looking around her room. It was tidy, apart from the scatter papers on her desk. The walls were alternately painted red and white and adorned with various pictures, posters and book shelves laddened with new and old looking books. Her bed was in the corner near the window and at the foot of the bed, a decorated black and white folding screen. Next to it was her wardrobe and in the other corner was a TV on a cabinet. Grimmjow's attention was drawn to the large wall scroll on the wall above her desk, taking up a third of the wall. It was a pretty gloomy, gothic looking picture, not one Grimmjow expected of a wall scroll. Right there was a picture a huge fierce looking white wild cat, pouncing down from the moonlit night sky. Rocky mountains in the distance which seemed so small compared to the great beast. Grimmjow reached out a hand to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Warned Renji.

"Why not? It's just some stupid picture." Grimmjow scoffed. Renji sucked in his breath and shook his head at him.

"I'm so glad Kiko isn't here to hear you say that about her dad." Grimmjow snapped his head around.

"Her dad?"

"Yep. Not really what I expected. I remember once playing with a ball and I almost hit the picture. She very nearly ripped my hand off, telling me never, ever to touch or let anything touch that picture. That was really the only rule, that and not to go snooping through her clothes and laptop." Grimmjow took another look at the picture. Her dad really did look fierce and bloodthirsty, such a contrast to his daughter. The door suddenly flew open and a happy Tsukiko came in, waving a wooden spoon in her hand.

"Dinner is ready, guys." She noticed Grimmjow looking at the giant wall scroll.

"You didn't touch it did you?" She asked him.

"Nah he didn't, I warned him off." Renji answered for him, since Grimmjow was too caught up at that moment. She stood next to him and smiled happily.

"Are you ok, Grimmy?" She asked him. He managed to tear his eyes away to look at her.

"Yeah…"

"I told my mom everything about you so you don't need to lie about anything ok?"

"What did she say?" Renji asked, secretly wanting to see Grimmjow getting a telling off from her mom.

"She was a little angry at first but she's fine with it now, but Grimmy, behave yourself alright?" He looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Please, this is important-"

"Since you are her first boyfriend." Mocked Renji from the corner. Tsukiko almost turned red in embarrassment and shame.

"C-Come on now, dinner's going to get cold." She said and quickly ran out the room. Grimmjow looked at Renji, raising his eyebrow at him in amusement before they too went downstairs to see what feast was laid out for them.

* * *

They weren't to be disappointed. It truly was a feast fit for a king even though Miho only said she rustled up a little something. Grimmjow found that hard to believe since the table was heaving with foods of all kinds was arranged on the table. What surprised Grimmjow even more was that this was a normal family dinner and every single thing was eaten up, according to Renji. Tsukiko has to keep her energy up due to something or another, Renji really wasn't one for details. She didn't know why but large meals always did the trick and she managed to stay so thin as well. They all sat around the table and began sampling all the food.

"This is fucking delicious!" Grimmjow said through mouthfuls.

"Ah…thank you very much, it's really nothing at all." Miho said sheepishly at his colourful comment on her food.

'_Grimmy, mind your language.'_ Tsukiko thought to him.

'_Oh sorry.'_

"So Grimmjow-kun, how are you finding it here so far?"

"Alright."

"Alright?!" Renji said astonished. "He's had a fight, attacked a teacher and got his own female fan club, already, on his first day. Shameful how he was chatting up all the girls…" Tsukiko was making subtle hand gestures for Renji to shut up, knowing he was trying to make Grimmjow look bad in front of her mother.

"Jealous, Abarai? I guess with your looks, you only got stuck with the leftovers…if that." He smirked as he sipped on his miso. Renji grumbled under his breath and continued wolfing down his rice. Miho had raised an eyebrow at the knowledge of Grimmjow's flirting and Tsukiko just began eating more quickly, hoping to die of over eating, rather than endure what was going to be a painful dinner.

"So where are you staying, Grimmjow-kun?"

"He's staying with Urahara-san." Said Tsukiko. Miho raised a little smile on her face.

"I hope he's behaving himself. I've heard from Renji he's a bit…eccentric."

"A bit?! The man's a psycho!" Exclaimed Grimmjow.

"Psycho…hmmm that's a word I would describe you as." Renji muttered into his bowl. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at Renji.

"Do you wanna know what words I'll describe you as? An arrogant son of a- "

'_Do not finish that sentence.'_ Warned Tsukiko. Grimmjow reluctantly closed his mouth and just settled to devouring the rest of his meal.

After more thinly cloaked insults and conversations later, the feast was finally finished and seemingly a success, since Miho was looking at Grimmjow fondly.

"How can this possible be your normal dinner?! There was enough to feed a thousand people there!" Grimmjow exclaimed, rubbing his full stomach. Tsukiko and Miho laughed together, they sounded scarily the same. Again for the hundredth time that night, Grimmjow was stunned again at the similarities that the two women shared.

"And yet you ate enough for a thousand people." Renji said, leaning back on his chair.

"What's ya problem, Pineapple?! Ya been havin a go all evening! If ya wanna fight, just say so."

"I've got no problem." Renji said, trying to act innocent but not working at all.

"Well I think ya do! So whatever ya got to say, spit it out!" The pair stood up, right in each other's face. The testosterone was filling the room.

"You two, stop it." Tsukiko was pushing her way in between them.

"No fighting you two. Don't ruin the evening." Said Miho, standing up from her chair.

The pair growled at one another angrily, before Grimmjow was moved away.

"Heh, I'm going. Great food, Miho."

"You're welcome. Come by anytime." She said, clearing away the dishes from the table.

"Next time Pineapple, we'll settle this."

"Can't wait."

Tsukiko escorted Grimmjow to the door, whilst Renji grumpily made his way upstairs to her room. She opened up the front door and he made his way out while she stood in the doorway.

"Stupid Pineapple, next time, I'll fucking kill him!"

"I agree that he was going too far at times but you were just as bad."

"Wha?! He started it! I ain't gonna back down to that, I'm not a fucking wuss, woman!" He said moodily, hands folded over his chest.

"I really think my mom liked you, even after all that. I'm so glad." Changing the subject quickly, giving him a relieved smile that the night was finally over. There was a slight pause for a moment as she was just lost for a moment in her thoughts. Her face was grabbed suddenly, quickly pulled forward and a searing hot kiss was placed on her lips, contrasting the chilly evening. Grimmjow pulled away, smirking at her dazed face as he licked his lips hungrily.

"See ya." He said before strolling off. Shaking her head, she stepped back inside and closed the door before heading upstairs to talk to Renji.

* * *

Lounging around on the sofa bed, Renji was deep in thought about the events at dinner. Maybe he was being childish, making himself look silly by throwing insults left, right and centre. The bedroom door creaked open and Tsukiko slipped inside.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over and done with." She bounded over to her bed and flopped back, letting out a long sigh. Tense silence as Renji wondered whether to say anything about tonight but Tsukiko did all the talking.

"I know you probably still don't like this whole thing with me and Grimmjow, not matter how hard you try to hide it. I know you are going to say that he's no good and all and that you're only thinking about my feelings and worried I might get hurt but it's happening and if I do get hurt, I'll just pick myself up and move on, simple as that." She had taken the words right out of his mouth. He gave a little laugh.

"Smartass."

"Thanks." She laughed but in her mind, lingering doubts, doubts about the whole thing were creeping around in the dark depths of her brain before she forcibly pushed them away but yet she still wondered, wondered maybe what she just said was right.

**YAY! Done! That was one long chapter. Comments readers.**

**Next Chapter: What kind of group day out have Rukia and Orihime planned? The jealousy bug bites Grimmjow really hard and Ulquiorra ponders the mystery of women. **


	13. Jealousy is a Shade of Blue

**I'M SORRY! Such a late update! Been caught up with going back to college (Grrr!) and my other story but I will neglect this story no longer. Thanks for ya reviews as usually. Really good reviews. Finally, I bring you Chapter 13 at long last!**

**Chapter 13: Jealousy is a Shade of Blue**

"You couldn't have picked a better day to do this, Rukia." Said Renji sarcastically, wrapping his dark blue jacket closer to his body, since the day was fated to be a very cold and rainy day. Rukia just glared at him and huddled up closer to Ichigo to keep warm. The gang was all waiting around outside Ichigo's house, ready to set off on the very hush- hush day out Rukia and Orihime had planned but was temporarily delayed since the two espadas had failed to show their faces yet.

"Where the hell are they?! I'm freezing my ass off here." Complained Ichigo, rubbing his black gloved hands together. Orihime was scoping around the area, looking worried that her darling boyfriend had decided at the last minute not to come and was preparing herself to go to Urahara's to go fetch him but her eyes lit up upon seeing two figures walking up the road.

"They're coming!" She said cheerfully as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow came strolling up the road, hands shoved deep in their coat pockets, their faces showed a sense of boredom and annoyance at having to forced out into the cold.

"It's about time! We've been waiting for ages!" Chastised Ichigo.

"Shut it, Kurosaki! We're here now, so stop ya whining!" Retorted Grimmjow angrily, seeming like the bitter temperature was making him more grumpy than usual.

"Ohh, you look so adorable! I knew I had picked out the right clothes." Everyone overheard Orihime gushing over Ulquiorra, her hands were placed firmly on his shoulders and was gazing happily into his eyes. After their three hour shopping trip the previous day, Ulquiorra came away swamped with bags of cute clothes that Orihime specially picked for him and a passionate dislike for shopping, branding it _**'a disgusting and evil way of spending ones time.'**_ and now here he was, wrapped up warm in a brown duffel coat, dark green baggy combats, trainers, gloves, scarf and a woolly hat stretched down over his forehead, he was barely recognisable. The only thing that gave some indication that it was Ulquiorra was his dead green eyes peeping over the moss green scarf. Snickers of laughter were tightly suppressed behind hands since Ulquiorra did look mildly amusing but they did feel kind of sorry for him because from the looks of things, he didn't look like he had much of a say in the matter.

Laughing at Ulquiorra over, Grimmjow was standing next to Tsukiko with a sly grin spread across his face. She glanced over at him, noticing the grin but was too busy studying his face. It was ever so strange to see him look like a normal human. A very tall human, who had what looked like teal eyeliner or tattoos thickly under his eyes. It was so strange to see him without his hollow mask obstructing half of his face. Very odd indeed.

"Gotta present for ya." He said to her, his grin getting wider by the minute. That was a surprise. Grimmjow did seem like the selfish type, only thinking about himself so this was interesting. With a little surprised smile on her face, she watched and waited as he fiddled around in his deep jacket pockets and slowly pulled out a long black material. He placed it in her open hands and watched her face as she began examining it.

"Got that Hat man to make it for me."

"But why?" she said in confusion.

"What? I'm not allowed to give ya presents?" He said with a hint of annoyance. She noticed this and decided best not to question further otherwise risk his fiery temper.

"Yes, yes, of course you can…this is really nice." She said. It was a black chocker, trimmed with white at the top and bottom. Definitely something she would wear but there was a nice shiny silver bell attached at the front which really intrigued her. Raising her eyebrow in amusement, she also noticed something white on the inside lining of the chocker. Upon closer inspection she noticed it was writing, writing in a nice fancy swirly script. She read it quietly to herself.

"Grimmjow's Little Kitty Cat?" She said slightly unimpressed at being called a 'Little Kitty Cat'.

"Well, that's what you are and you are mine, so it's pretty damn accurate. Don't you like it?" He said in mock sadness. It was very hard to resist the cute face he pulled. He had given her a present, which he didn't have to do. No matter how slightly insulted she felt at being referred to as a domestic cat. Yes, inside that gigai she was a freaky looking human cat hybrid but she was a person none the less but maybe she was interpreting the message a bit too much, so she just politely accepted it.

"Yes, it is lovely, thank you." She took off her current studded black chocker round her neck and graciously replaced it with Grimmjow's and listened to the bell chime softly as the chocker was wrapped around her neck, imitating a sleigh bell.

"Now that we're all here, let's get going." Rukia said with an authoritarian ring to her voice. The gang nodded and they all slowly strolled behind Rukia, wondering where on earth she was taking them.

* * *

"Here?" Ichigo was definitely not impressed as he looked over at the huge shopping complex. Ulquiorra paled beyond belief underneath his thick layers, not expecting to be back to the evil shopping mall of horror so soon as he still hadn't recovered from yesterday's little trip.

"We're not going shopping, well not just yet. No, we're going here." Rukia pointed her petite finger to a place not far from the shopping complex, to an enormous looking silver dome building.

"Karakura Snowdome?" Questioned Renji, reading the enormous sign protruding from a top of the dome.

"Yes! Today guys, we're going to have some fun in the snow!" Rukia and Orihime said happily.

"Great, we're going from the cold outside to the cold inside. Brilliant Rukia, really brilliant." Renji's sarcasm was growing with each minute. An evil glare was sent in his direction, ceasing all manner of sarcasm.

"Snow-dome? What is a snow-dome?" Asked Ulquiorra.

"It's a place where you can do skiing and sledding and have snowball fights. It's amazing!" Said Orihime. Ulquiorra just stared at her with his usual blank expression since he had not encountered 'snow' before.

"You'll see when we go in." She smiled as the group made their way to the building. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were beginning to form ideas in their head at what all this 'skiing' and 'sledding' was and most of all, what on earth was this 'snow' thing.

* * *

It really wasn't what they were expecting at all. It was all white. White. They had enough of seeing white. They wore it every single day as their arrancar uniform. It was sickening.

The dome was filled mostly with excited children and their parents dressed up in snug winter coats and other accessories, playing joyfully in the snow. Mothers and fathers sitting in red plastic sleds with their off-spring, squeals of delight as they slipped down the slope. On the other side, a group of teenagers, skis attached to their boots, setting off down the dry slope, some managing to stay upright, some just tumbled down in heap but were all having fun together. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both eyed up the centre and both came to the same conclusion- they do not like it here at all. It was too lively, too happy, and all very sickening.

"Ulquiorra-san, let's do some skiing!" Squealed Orihime, dragging him off towards the ski slope, despite telling her, he was not interested.

"Are you coming as well, Tsukiko?" Ichigo had a little crafty glint in his eye. She shook her head adamantly. Ichigo knew how she didn't like skiing after one particular occasion when Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and she went skiing here and after a few successful runs, she accidentally collided with Mizuiro, which ended up with her hurtling down the slope, hoping that the barrier at the end would stop her but it never did. Instead, she flew right over the it and slid into the dining area, bringing down chairs, food and surprised diners with her. Never had she managed to live that down.

"We will go sledding instead. It is much safer." It seemed she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

"Alright, suit yourself." Renji, Rukia and Ichigo followed after Orihime and Ulquiorra, whilst Tsukiko and Grimmjow made their way to the sledding slope.

He was standing on the precipice of doom, looking down at the long white slope which stood before him, screaming children sliding down it with glee.

"This looks stupid." Grimmjow commented unimpressed, a sneer present on his face.

"You won't know until you try it. You never know, you might like it." Tsukiko tried to persuade him. His eyes glanced over at the red plastic looking thing she had dragged behind her.

"So what do ya do with that thing?"

He asked, watching as she positioned it right by the edge of the slope and was about to get in when a familiar shrill voice was heard from the ski slope.

"ULQUIORRA-SAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT??" Orihime was awkwardly walking in her skis towards a fallen Ulquiorra, who was flat on his back, spread out like an eagle. He tried. He really did. He had watched carefully how everyone else was doing it but that was one thing. Putting that into practise was a different matter. Starting off well, he had managed to get a metre down the slope perfectly, but it all went downhill after that, literally. Tangled up in his skis, he twisted and turned, trying to gain back some control but it only resulted in him sliding all the way down the slope on his back. Orihime had slid down after him in worry whilst Ichigo and Renji started to laugh. Never in all their lives would they have thought the one thing that could conquer the fearless espada was skiing.

Back on the other side, Grimmjow too was laughing his head off after seeing Ulquiorra lying motionless in the snow. Tsukiko shook her head, feeling sorry for the green eyed man.

"Ok, let's go." She was ready to sit at the front but was gently pushed aside.

"I'll go there." He smirked, squeezing himself into the little sled, his knees were practically under his chin he was so big. She wasn't sure that was a good idea but this was sledding so what could possibly go wrong. She clambered in behind him, holding onto the sides and gently lent forward and gently propelled them down the slope. It was slow to begin with but they soon gained some speed and were also heading straight off to the side.

"Grimmjow, you need to steer."

"Steer?"

"Yes, grab the string things in front of you."

"What string things?"

"In front of you."

"Where?!"

"There!" She awkwardly began reaching round him, the sled starting to rock from side to side a bit as she tried to take control of the runaway sled herself but her hands were swatted away angrily.

"I will do it!" Grimmjow shouted at her, not wanting his authority to be undermined, wanting to show that he had control of this but he didn't and he still couldn't find the stupid controls, even though it was literally at his feet.

"Grimmjow!" She could see they were going to crash into an unlucky father and his son, so in her desperate attempts to try and gain control, Tsukiko rocked the sled and the pair spilled out of the sled and split apart, rolling down the slope in separate directions. Grimmjow crashed right at the end, hitting the barrier with his head. Such a simple look contraption and yet he still managed to hurt himself. Even little kids were doing it and they didn't get a scratch on them and here he was, a grown man, falling out of a sled.

"I knew this thing was stupid." He grumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his aching head. Now where was that woman of his? Technically she should have been somewhere near him but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is she?" Standing up to glance around the space, he heard a soft jingle, like a bell, just like the bell on her chocker. Ears pricked, he followed the sound and his eyes landed in her direction. His eyes were burning with anger and jealousy, hands had curled up into tight fists, watching in disbelief at what was unfolding in front of him.

* * *

Lying flat on her back, cushioned by the soft white snow, Tsukiko's purple eyes gained their focus and slowly gazed up to be met with concerned, sparkling brown eyes, looking straight into her eyes, the face was extremely close to hers, feeling the warm breath skimming over her skin. For that brief moment she had forgotten where she was, losing all her senses, lost in a daydream.

"Are you alright?" Such a mellow voice, teasing her sensitive ears like gentle music.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." She said, not quite sure and getting flustered at the very intimate position she was in since the man was on top of her, looking very imposing. Sensing her unease, the young man retreated back off her to stand up before offering his hand. Tsukiko took it graciously and was hauled off the snow but was pulled inches away from his face and this is when she got a proper look at him. Handsome features, beautiful chocolaty brown eyes, shaggy black rock style hair and a cute smile which would make any girl weak at the knees. Not as handsome as Grimmjow but he wasn't bad looking, she couldn't deny that.

"I'm Takahashi Hiro, what's your name?" He said. She could feel his cool breath gently whisking across her nose.

"Ermmm, Sasaki Tsukiko."

"That's a cute name…Tsukiko-chan." That smile that he gave her made her blush in embarrassment but was soon back to a concerned look again.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He was worried since her eyes seemed glazed over, not really registering what was happening around her. His gloved hand was still holding onto hers, his fingers lightly caressing the top of her hand. Suddenly, strong arms were latched around her fast, securing her like constrictive metal chains protecting a valuable treasure chest.

"Who the hell are you?!" Grimmjow snarled, protectively squeezing Tsukiko tighter in his anger.

"Grimmjow…"

"Takahashi Hiro. It's a pleasure to meet you." A thinly disguised smirk was spread across Hiro's face, infuriating Grimmjow more than ever. It took all it had not to punch the smug bastard straight in his face.

"Listen here ya little prick! Don't you touch my woman, ya got that?!"

"Grimmjow! What is wrong with you? He was just helping me up, he wasn't doing anything wrong." Tsukiko interrupted, trying to loosen his vice grip around her waist just to make it more bearable to breathe.

"That wasn't what it looked like from where I was standing! He was all over you!" People were paused in their activity and starting to stare at the trio in curiosity at the ruckus that was occurring.

"Come on, leave it be. People are staring." Tsukiko tried wiggle her way out of his grip but he was having none of it.

"Let them stare, I ain't finished speaking! Now don't interrupt!" He shouted back at her, leaving her stunned. Her mouth slowly closed shut but was quivering as words were trying to edge their way out.

"So-"

Arms were thrown off around her and Grimmjow suddenly saw Hiro moving away from him. No, Hiro wasn't moving away, it was him! The little chat hadn't even finished, he wasn't finished with that freak yet and he was being pulled away.

"What are ya doing?!"

"You are making an unnecessary scene."

"Unnecessary?! His fucking hands were all over you and you don't expect me to say something about it?!" Grimmjow fumed.

"Please, just come on, let's wait outside for the others." She said.

'_And give you time to calm down.'_

* * *

The moment that Ichigo and Ulquiorra had been dreading the most, the bane of all men, the evil sport of shopping, had finally arrived. Women could do it for hours on end, inspecting every last garment in every last shop. What was annoying was they either come back spending loads and loads of money, up to their eyes in bags of clothes they weren't going to wear or coming back empty handed, either way it was still the worst thing ever.

"Some celebration. I thought this was an _all together thing_, not some girly day out." Moaned Ichigo

"See ya later!" Rukia suddenly said, snapping the boys out of their horrified gaze at the giant shopping mall.

"Oi!" Ichigo called out but the girls were too far gone and far too giggly and excited to even care that he was calling them. He sighed and turned his attention back to the rest of the bored group of guys.

"So, where shall we go, since those three are in paradise right now."

"I'm hungry, let's go eat!" Renji said. He had been dying for food but never dared ask, in case Rukia tore his head off for interrupting her perfectly crafted plans, though it wasn't perfectly crafted. The day was suppose to be a day of celebration ALL TOGETHER and yet they had gone AWOL, leaving the guys to fend for themselves.

"Fine, a chance to sit down and relax." Ichigo agreed before leading the group towards a nearby café. The place was filled with shoppers taking a well earned break from…shopping, having friendly conversations, whilst munching away on sandwiches and sipping on various beverages. After finding some seats, the group were quickly approached by an excitable waitress who took Renji and Grimmjow's orders, Ichigo and Ulquiorra made unimpressed faces at the amount of food that was ordered, wondering just who was going to foot the bill here (No doubt it would most likely be Ichigo.)

There was a small silence between the quartet since they had nothing to say. It was still very weird and awkward to be sitting at a café table, about to eat lunch with a couple of arrancar. Not so long ago, they were part of the biggest masterminded plot Ichigo had ever encountered and now they were having sandwiches and juice like they were the best of friends. They're not the best of friends and probably never will be but they could tolerate one another. In small doses.

The happy waitress arrived and offloaded the selection of sandwiches and hot chocolate. The smell was tantalising Grimmjow's senses, making him mentally drool with hunger. Renji dived in, no questions asked, taking a cheese salad sandwich and taking a huge mouthful. His mouth making chopping noises, thoroughly irritating Ichigo. Grimmjow was surprisingly caution at first, taking a sandwich in hand and inspected it, all very alien to him. Slowly he took a bite and chewed, taking in all the different, strange flavours before deciding it was worthy enough for him to eat and began scoffing it down.

"So how do ya like skiing?" Ichigo said, trying to think of a good conversation starter but had to settle for that. He directed his question at Ulquiorra since Grimmjow was temporarily incapacitated.

"It was boring. Waste of time." Only saying that to cover up the embarrassment of falling flat on his back. Ichigo sighed, not the answer he was hoping for.

"Oh yeah, what was all that commotion earlier?" Ichigo remembered suddenly.

"Yeah," Renji joined in, second sandwich in hand, ready to be devoured.

"Yes." Ulquiorra agreed and the three guys turned to look at Grimmjow, who just carried on eating.

"What the hell are ya all looking at?!" Spraying them all with bits of bread.

"I have a feeling it was him." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Yeah…" Ichigo and Renji joined in, shaking their heads.

"What?! What?!" Grimmjow was getting increasing annoyed at being singled out for something that he no understanding of.

"Was it you causing all the commotion today?" Ichigo asked again.

"It wasn't commotion, Kurosaki! I was having a little chat."

"Yeah…a little chat." said Renji quietly in a sarcastic tone, taking a sip of his extra sweet hot chocolate.

"Yeah, we all know you don't do 'little chats'. Who was ya arguing with?"

"Some stupid bastard who was all over the woman. Helping her up? He was fucking groping her!" His grip on his sandwich had turned into a death grip and it was crushed into a mush in the middle as he snarled at his vivid and slightly exaggerated version of the events. Ichigo and Renji gave one another funny looks before turning to Grimmjow, smirking and saying in unison,

"Are you jealous?" That done it. The poor baguette was snapped in two and fell to the floor, his hand crunched up into a tight fist, his face quivering with pent up frustration. The corners of his mouth twitched, ready to shout but all that came out through gritted teeth was,

"I'm. Not. Fucking. Jealous!" Renji began to chuckle with laughter whilst Grimmjow growled out some dark deadly threats to him. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the bickering pair and suddenly noticed Ulquiorra's eyes glazed over, like there was no one currently occupying him right then, just leaving an empty shell of a body.

"Earth to Ulquiorra." Waving a hand in front of Ulquiorra's even more blank pale face. The green eyes zoned towards Ichigo.

"What?" He said rather forcefully.

"Nothing, ya just spaced out."

"I was not spaced out…I was thinking about women."

"What?" Ichigo almost chocked at the sudden random answer Ulquiorra gave, not expecting that at all.

"I have noticed that human women behave very peculiarly."

"Not just human women." Mumbled Ichigo, thinking about a certain Kuchiki Rukia.

"They dress in the most bizarre fashion and they have annoying unsophisticated voices I have ever heard. They squeal and shout over the most trivial things and cry over them too. Why do they behave in this way, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Why on earth was he asking him of all people? If he knew one of mankind's unsolved mysteries of the female behaviour, he would be a god amongst all men but since he didn't, he couldn't really think of an answer.

"Ermmm, they just do." Judging by the expression on Ulquiorra's face, the answer did not satisfy him one bit.

"Believe me, you really don't want to know what makes the tick. Their brain is not really a place you and I would want to explore, so just forget about it." Ichigo said, hoping he would heed his little warning but it only left Ulquiorra curious for more.

* * *

A thinning number of shoppers were left flitting around from shop to shop as the day was drawing to an end. The boys dragged themselves from the comforts of the café, realising they had been sitting there for hours but it was better than being dragged around by the lady folk into shops they had no interest in. Ulquiorra was still pondering about female behaviour, finding it annoying and at the same time, fascinating. Ichigo just found it strange, strange that Ulquiorra of all people would be thinking like that.

"Hey guys!" The girls came dashing at them in a bundle of colourful shopping bags.

"How much stuff did ya need to buy?!" Gasped Ichigo, looking over at Rukia's stash of items.

"They're not all for me. I bought some things for Nii-sama." She said, leaving Ichigo wondering if Byakuya would appreciate all the human world goodies that she had bought for him. Ulquiorra felt shreds of reiatsu slivering around like thin threads.

"Grimmjow, control yourself."

"Shut up!" He barked before going back to glaring at a certain spot. He couldn't help it since he saw Tsukiko happily waving goodbye to a group of funny looking guys. What was going on? Was it some kind of 'Flirt with Tsukiko Day' or something?! Teeth were grinding against one another in irritation, watching as Tsukiko rejoined the group.

"Who the hell were they?" He said, trying and failing to mask his jealousy.

"They were my band mates. It is so good to see them again."

"Band mates?" Grimmjow said, not familiar with the term. Her mouth formed an 'o', remembering he was lacking in human terminology.

"I am part of a band. It's a group of people who sing or play instruments to make music. They were the rest of the band." She explained to him but he didn't really care, just still concerned about her canoodling with a bunch of guys and he had a feeling this wasn't the last he was going to see of them.

"So what have you guys been doing? Goofing off I suppose." Said Rukia as the group started to head towards the exit. Ichigo and Renji began trying to explain that they were not goofing off, but having a civilised lunch at a café, to which Rukia burst out into hysterics. Grimmjow was still feeling moody about today's events, hands shoved angrily into his trouser pockets and his pace matched the anger as footstep after footstep was heavily placed on the ground. Tsukiko could sense his anger and his jealousy but just let it slide. In her mind she was glad he felt that since that how she felt when he was flirting with his little fan club at school but he really had nothing to worry about. A light breeze caressed her face like fingers made of air but was left with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked, glancing down at her.

"Oh, nothing." But she was unsure of what occurred. For that brief moment, she swore she heard her name being whispered, her name whispered by the same mellow voice from the ski slope but she just but it down to imagination and carried on walking.

A smile etched across his face and brown eyes glittered from the mall lights as he let out a wistful sigh.

"Till next time…My beautiful Tsukiko-chan."

**Phew! Glad I'd finished this. It took unnecessarily long for me to write but its done! Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Tsukiko's life is suddenly busy, busy, busy, leaving Grimmjow feeling bored and neglected and matters aren't helped with Hiro constantly on the scene with his devious eye on her.**


	14. The Confusing Kiss

**I'm back, just in time to release a chapter for the festive holidays. Sorry I hadn't updated sooner! Forgive me! But please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 14: The Confusing Kiss **

The school corridor was quiet, save for the few students milling around waiting impatiently for friends so they could enjoy lunch together. Tsukiko swept past them all, absorbed in her own little world, her lunchbox held in front of her skirt. It had been a few weeks since meeting the mysterious Hiro but that all seemed just like it happened yesterday.

'_Time is going by so quickly.__'_ She thought to herself. Time seemed to just fly away in a blink of an eye but she had been too engrossed in her activities to even take much notice.

From the moment the sun shyly peeked itself up from above the horizon in the morning, to the moment it was replaced with the cold, dark night, she was always doing something. Waking up at sun rise to perform the traditional prayer to the gods with her mother and to do meditation before school. Schoolwork was always quite a struggle. Not one of the most academic student in the class since school was always quite challenging for her but she always did her very best to make sure her work was as good as anybody else's. Break-times she just about manages to speak with her friends but it's not really long enough. Straight after school, prepare the house for when her mother gets back home. It wasn't really necessary but she liked to do it. Do her homework with a side order of tasty snacks, then straight out again for band practise, which lasted till late. Evening time when she arrives home to eat her dinner, before praying again and going straight to bed. This was how she spent her days now. Some people _(Renji mostly)_ thought it was ridiculous to be crushing in so many activities into one day and concerned about the consequences it might have on her health but she merely shrugged it off and said she could cope, but lately even she was starting to doubt her capabilities…

"Tsukiko!" A voice calling her from down the school corridor. She snapped her head round and gave a small smile as she saw Ichigo jogging towards her. She was so busy thinking that she almost didn't hear his call. Slowing down to join her pace, the pair slowly paced down the corridor, heading towards their usual eating spot on top of the roof.

"Hey you alright? It's been a while since we properly spoke since ya been so busy." Ichigo said, slightly sad.

"Yes, I know. I am very sorry about that Ichigo."

"No need to apologize." He waved her apology off before a brief awkward silence ensured.

"So how's the practice for the big performance going?"

"Oh it's not that big a performance, just playing at a party. Oh that's right, before I forget, you are all invited." She stopped to open up her bag.

"What? We're invited to some strangers party?"

"He's a friend of a friend. Apparently he insisted on you all coming. The more people the better." Ichigo got handed a fancy invitation card. Skimming over the details, he placed it in his back pocket.

"Not one for parties but if it means seeing you play, I'll come and so will the rest of them."

"Ahhh, thank you very much." she smiled shyly at him.

Loud girlish giggling was heard at the end of the corridor, alerting the pair of the all too familiar sight of the loud collection of 'The Grimmjow Fanclub' and said person right amongst it as usual, lapping up the attention.

"Doesn't he ever stop." Sighed Ichigo, shaking his head in disapproval. Tsukiko just merely ignored what was going on. She was used to it now but things had stepped up recently. Grimmjow was not content with just speaking with them, on many an occasion he was seen with his arms draped over a couple of girls, flirting outrageously or with them latched onto his arm for dear life, gazing up at him in awe like he was a god, whilst he just smirked arrogantly back at them. That was another reason why she should slow down. She had barely got to see him properly. Anytime they did manage to spend a few minutes, all he wanted to do was just rip her clothes off and make hot furious love to her and she was just not ready for that sort of contact, not yet anyway. She always conveniently had to go somewhere or do something to avoid it from happening and it always ended up with him in a foul mood. Maybe this was his way to make up for her missing affection, by immersing himself with girls who were ready to devote themselves to him or… just to be spiteful.

"He wouldn't do that."

"He wouldn't do what?" Ichigo looked at her, eyebrows set in a confused frown.

"Oh…huh? N-Nothing, just thinking out loud. Listen, I better be going now."

"Wait! Tsukiko-" But she had ran off. Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Oh! Grimmjow-sama!" Ichigo's eyes diverted back to the group of giggling girls and they soon popped out of his head upon seeing Grimmjow's hand rubbing slyly over the girl's behind. Tsukiko wouldn't say anything if she was there but Ichigo was sure as hell going to do something about that. He won't let his friend be made a fool of like that. He angrily strode over, pushed surprised looking fan girls out the way and grabbed Grimmjow by his shirt collar, pulling him through the throng of girls and to one side for a 'quiet chat'.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ichigo berated an nonplussed Grimmjow whose arms were folded in irritation at being rudely torn away from his legion of followers.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Isn't having a girlfriend good enough for you? Ya gotta be surrounded by airheads to boast ya ego?"

"So? What's it got to do with you?"

"It's got everything to do with me when ya making a fool of Tsukiko!" Ichigo's hands balled up into tight fists of frustration.

"If she had a problem with it she would have said something."

"She's not that type of person to go over and have a go at you like that, so I'm doing it for her!"

"Well isn't that considerate of you! How do you know how she feels. You're not the one who can read her thoughts, I can!"

"And considering you know what each other's thinking, you really are oblivious to what she's feeling."

"Bullshit! And I don't need the likes of you lecturing me on my relationship. There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Whatever. But let me warn you. Even Tsukiko can only take so much crap. Sure she's turning a blind eye now but if you keep going on like this, someone better will come along and she might not be able to resist. Just keep that in mind, Grimmjow." And with those final words, Ichigo walked away. Those words struck Grimmjow hard.

'_She wouldn't do that. She loves me.'_ But that sounded doubtful in his mind. They hardly spend anytime together and it bugged him. All the time he sees Ulquiorra being all lovey dovey with Orihime every single day to the point of nausea but Ulquiorra was getting some love either way and he wasn't. Even when he and Tsukiko spent what little time they had together, she was always busy doing something, either her homework or going to stupid band practice with her stupid band. He can forget even getting intimate with her because she made up excuses and always flinched whenever he touched her. Maybe Ichigo was right. Maybe someone else had come along. Someone else _**had**_ came along.

Hiro.

This all started after she met that bastard and he knew what he was up to. He had seen him hanging around wherever she was. She never noticed but he definitely did.

'_He ain't gonna get her.'_ He resolved to himself.

"Grimmjow-sama, are you alright?" His thoughts were interrupted by a shrill voice. Looking down, he saw a member of his fan club looking at him with starry eyes.

"Yeah, just fine." He said before walking past her, leaving her and the rest of the group looking after him in confusion.

* * *

Music travelled into her ears, toes twitching in time to the heavy drum beat as she lay on her bed, reading one of her many books, earphones plugged right into her ears. Peace and quiet. That's all she needed after such a hard day at school. She occasionally looked over at the clock to see time quickly passing by every minute. The only few moments she had to really just slow down and relax just a little, doing what she loved to do best but there was still something creeping to the front of her mind, disturbing her peaceful mindset and it wasn't someone she should be thinking about.

Hiro.

Ever since that day, ever since his stunning chocolate brown pools for eyes gazed warmly at her, she had not been able to get him clear out of her thoughts. It was bugging her real bad since the only person she should be thinking about was Grimmjow.

'_I am with Grimmjow and yet I think of Hiro… Am I really that bad a person?' _The book was closed shut forcefully and lay on the pillow as she got up to sit on the edge of her bed, head bowed low. Her white bangs drifting over her knees, making invisible patterns over her black trousers.

'_Why am I thinking like this?'_

'_Thinking like what?'_ Her intrusion of her thoughts scared her half to death, making her fall forward on her face. Her MP3 player lay forlorn next to her with the lead of the earphones wrapped over it like a skinny scarf.

"Heh, did I scare ya? Ya really need to brush up on ya senses." The familiar voice teased from above her.

"My senses are just fine. Just surprised me when you intruded in my thoughts."

"Your thoughts, my thoughts, it's all the same to me." He grinned, walking over to her.

"Grimmy, what are-" Tsukiko twisted herself over onto her back before Grimmjow landed quite forcefully on her waist, knocking some air out of her. He smirked broadly at her like a hyena before his leaned over her. His hands slid up arms up near her head and held them in place. Her nose tickled as his cerulean bangs wafted over it and his blue eyes twinkled with such mischief and playfulness.

"Time to have a bit of fun at last. Pineapple's gone chasing hollows so he won't be back for a long while." She frowned at just what he was insinuating.

"I don't have time-"

"You never have any fucking time!" He banged his fist hard onto floor in a sudden frustration, making her jump in surprise.

"Grimmjow…" He suddenly gave her a serious look.

"Ya not going anywhere tonight. Ya staying here with me and we're gonna do what I planned for us to do for weeks." Brushing away the loose strands of hair from her face before delving down, lavishing her cheek with quick, light kisses.

"I-I can't…I have to go…"

But the breathtaking gasp that escaped her lips when he moved to her neck only made him more determined to carry on.

"Doesn't sound like ya want to go anywhere right now." He smirked at her.

"Please, Grimmjow…" Wrists struggled under his vice like grip as she bucked underneath him, trying to throw him off.

"Mmmm, struggle some more. Makes it more interesting." His hand slid slowly underneath her jumper, caressing her smooth stomach. Tsukiko flinched at the sensitive touch.

"Please…stop it…"

His hand slowly slid up further.

"Stop it…"

Further it went, drifting over her bra. Alarm bells were ringing loud in her head.

"Grimmjow, stop it!" A swift push on his chest with her foot and it was all over. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Neither of them exchanged a word, not a single word as they both just sat on the floor. She was so afraid to look at him or say anything, knowing that her rejection had dented and angered him.

"I-I-I'm sorry-"

"Go." He said coldly, his head tilted down to look at the floor.

"What?"

"Go! Go see ya fucking friends!! Obvious that they're more important than I am!" Is that what he thought? Well she was certainly giving that impression.

"They're not. OK, I will stay."

"Are ya deaf?! I said GO!" He roared at her. Her mouth just hung open in shock at the harshness of his words. Sighing, she slowly scrambled off the floor, adjusting her clothes, before collecting her violin case sitting by her wardrobe and left the room.

* * *

She slowly walked through the bustling night crowd of people, a carrier bag of sweets and other goodies in it, swinging by her side, her violin case swinging on her other side. Trying to get on Grimmjow's good side with such sentiments. Band practise was, as usual, lively and fun and the buzz of the upcoming party in two weeks time was very exciting and nerve racking but she couldn't concentrate properly. What Grimmjow had said to her hours earlier was still bothering her. Was she _really_ putting it all before him? Did she really give him that impression? If she did, it wasn't intentional. Going back to a semblance of a normal life was going to be hard to do, but now Grimmjow was added to the mix, disrupting it more than she had anticipated. Trying to do her daily routine whilst also trying to find time to spend with him was proving to be very difficult and now he was annoyed and frustrated.

'_No, I just need to give it time. Just__…__give it some time.__'_ Her carrier bag dropped to the floor as she absent-mindedly collided into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She muttered, still in a daze as she bent down and started collecting the various food items and putting them back in the bag.

"It's alright."

A hand lay on top of hers and gently squeezed it. Her eyes made their way up the person and settled on those familiar brown eyes.

"Hiro? W-What are you doing here?" Mildly surprised to see him as she quickly slipped her hand out of his grip. Her heart was racing inside her chest, threatening to leap out at any moment.

'_This is the last thing I wanted.'_

"Just came back from my friend's apartment. What are you doing out so late?" He said, helping her up off the ground.

"Meeting some friends."

"You know, it is not safe for a beautiful girl like you to be out so late by herself." His eyes sparkling at her as she couldn't help but give a slight gape at him before composing herself once more.

"Ermmm, yes, well, I better be-" Before she could make her quick escape, his hand latched onto her elbow and pulled her close to him, closer than she would have liked. The faint scent of aftershave wafted up her nose and registered in her brain for future reference.

"As I said, it's not safe for you to be out so late. Let me walk you home." his voice was low and calm but it was more like a order than a polite request.

"Oh, well, that's-" Her protests fell on deaf ears as he led her by the elbow down the pavement, through the hustle and bustle of the crowds. She just allowed herself to be gently pulled along, her mouth ajar in surprise but all through her mind the same thoughts were repeating over and over again.

'_This is bad. This is bad.'_

* * *

'_This is really bad.'_ she thought to herself as the pair walked down the lone path of the park. Streetlights dotted on both sides, lighting up their way. This was definitely not the way to her house but then again, he didn't know where she lived…did he? After a while she finally plucked up the courage to speak to him.

"Ermm, Hiro?"

"Yes?" He said, his eyes looking straight ahead of him.

"This is not the way to my house. I think it would be best for me to turn back now."

"Hmmm I guess I should state my real intentions." He sighed.

"W-What do you mean, real intentions?" Fear trickled down every string of nerves in her body.

"I just wanted to talk to you, just the two of us, alone. Get to know you." He quickly turned his head and flashed her a toothy smile.

"B-But why?"

"I dunno, you're just really interesting. There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on but there is something really intriguing about you."

How she was violently blushing right then. The things he was saying were so embarrassing.

"A-Ahhh…ok." she managed to splutter out.

"So what's your family like?"

"Family? It's just me and my mother."

"No brothers or sisters?" She shook her head.

"What about your dad?"

"He's dead."

"Oh…I'm sorry. That was silly of me."

"No, no, it's alright. How about you then?"

"Me, my mom, dad, my younger brother and sister and my older brother."

"Wow, that seems nice to have a big family."

"Yeah, it's alright I suppose." They turned a corner and headed what seemed to be deeper into the park.

"So how old are you?"

"15." He gasped a little.

"Hmmm, high school student. Man must be tough."

"Yes I suppose it is." She paused. How old was this guy because it sounded like he was not at school.

"How old are you?"

"20"

'_20?!'_ She thought in surprise but then she glanced up at him out the corner of her eye and saw that indeed, he did look like a man of his twenties.

"You play the violin?" He pointed to her violin case, bashing against her knees.

"Y-Yes, I'm not that good though."

"I'm sure you are. If you play as beautifully as you look then I'm sure your great at it." He ended that sentence with a flash of sparkling white teeth. Tsukiko felt her face heat up and quickly looked out on the path in front of her.

'_Why does he say all those things for? It is so embarrassing.'_

"Do you like sweet things?" He suddenly changed the subject

"Huh?" She said in confusion, not prepared for such a question.

"Because you had a load of sweets in your bag."

"Yes, but they're not for me, they're for my-my boyfriend."

"The guy with the blue hair, who looked ready to kill me that time at the snow-dome."

"Ermmm, yes, that's him." He noticed a tinge of sadness in her voice and decided to press on the matter.

"Doesn't sound like your happy about that?"

"What? I am happy, it's just…just that we're going through a difficult time at the moment and these are peace offerings." She rustled the bag of sweets.

"I guess all couples go through difficult times in a relationship, but I can't understand why with you. You seem like a really lovely girl and beautiful to boot. He's really lucky to have you because any guy would be desperate to find a girl like you." Now she was really blushing. Doesn't he ever stop with the compliments?

"If I ever found a girl like you, I would treat her like the princess that she deserved to be, give her anything she desired, and most of all, love her with all my heart." She stopped in her tracks, purple eyes wide in surprise at what he was saying. Hiro noticed that she had stopped and saw the look spread across her face.

"That was if I found a girl like you though." He reassured her. She looked a little sceptical and proceeded to walk, keeping a little distance between them, thinking about what he had just said.

'_Did he really say that?'_ she glanced over at him.

'_Hiro…what __**are**__ your intentions?'_

* * *

The familiar row of houses and the flash expensive car of the snobby neighbours across the road from her house were at last in her sights. So many times when they came across a neighbourhood had she wanted to just say that they were there and he would leave and she would make her way to her real house. She really didn't want him knowing where she lived but that was just stupid. He wasn't stalking her, she just happened to coincidently see him every single day. They stopped outside the gate to her house, an silence which felt like an eternity, lingered in the air.

"Well, this is me now. Thank you for walking me home."

"The pleasure is all mine. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Errr, yes, I suppose." She said nervously, her violin case tapping against the side of her leg.

"Well, goodnight." He grabbed hold of her free hand and to her embarrassment and horror, brought it to his lips and he gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Goodnight… Tsukiko-chan." It all happened so slowly, like time had stood still. The words dripped out of his mouth like sweet honey and those eyes of his sparkled right into hers. No matter how hard she tried to tear her gaze away, she couldn't do it, she couldn't do it. It was so hypnotic. She felt her hand slip out of his and drop limply to her side, their eyes not leaving on another.

"Tsukiko-chan?" She didn't notice his hand rise up to her face, only did she feel the warmness of his hand brush slightly against her cheek did she regain her senses and her movement.

"Bye." She flung open the door and quickly ran into her house, closing the door behind her, preventing herself from seeing that face anymore. She leaned back against the door, breathing heavily, so confused at what happened. For that moment, she was lost in his eyes, not aware of her surroundings at all, in her own world. Just the two of them. It was all so wrong to be feeling like that.

"Tsukiko? Are you alright?" She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see her mother looking at her, magazine in her hand, in concern.

"Oh yes, yes I am fine."

"Ok, dinner's on the kitchen table."

"Alright, I'll just go and sort my things out." She swept past Miho and rushed upstairs to her room, desperately needing to collect her thoughts and her composure but as soon as she opened her door, she was met by a sight she didn't want to be met with.

"G-Grimmy? You're still here?" She closed the door behind her and put her case by her wardrobe. Her body shivered unconsciously, feeling the cold reiatsu that was threading out of him, knowing that his mood was more than just his normal anger. He just stood in the middle of her room, not uttering a word.

"Have you had any food?"

He still didn't answer, just flexing his fingers out.

"I bought you some sweets on my way back. Your favourite ones are in there too." She cautiously went around him and placed them on her bed, before opening up her drawers.

"Is there something wrong?"

She suddenly found herself pushed up against the wall, an iron grip on her wrist, pinned against the wall, whilst her chin was being firmly held between his large fingers. Those words just made him snap and she knew now that he wasn't just in his loud angry self like he was earlier but progressed onto the more dangerous cold, silent anger, the violent anger which she feared so much.

"Did ya have fun with ya friends?" His icy glare piercing her shaking purple eyes.

"Y-Yes. What is-"

"Did you even go to see ya friends or was all that some rouse to throw me off the scent?!" His grip on her wrist tightened slightly. She looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me! You reek of that Hiro bastard! And I saw you both! Very cosy from where I was standing."

He saw them!

But why was she getting worried about that? He just walked her home, that was all. But the expression on her face betrayed her thoughts. Her eyes diverted away in embarrassment and shame.

"Heh so it's true."

"No, it is not like that. He just walked me home."

"If he only walked you home, why did he kiss ya hand and why do ya look so fucking flushed then?!" She let out a small gasp. Her face was indeed flushed looking. This is what she was afraid of. It was innocent. OK maybe the kiss on the hand was too far but it wasn't as if he kissed her on the lips.

"It is not like that-" She protested but was cut off when he pulled her face forward, pressing his lips hard against hers. Her body shook with fear, not excitement since the kiss was not his usual playful fieriness but matching his cold anger. His tongue roughly slid around her mouth and teeth clashed together painfully and the grip on her wrist was unbearable. She just wanted him to stop, to stop being this way as she struggled underneath him.

To her relief, he pulled away but gave her a hard glare.

"Don't forget who you belong to, woman." He released her wrist and strode over to the window, getting ready to leave.

"Gr-"

"And don't even consider leaving me for someone else… 'cause you'll live to regret it." He flung open the window and jump out. Her eyes were wide in shock, looking at the open window where he jumped out of a moment again. Those words shot straight through her like a cold sharp ice shard. She knew exactly what he meant by that. He didn't have to say the exact words to know what he was saying. 'Leave me and you're dead.' That's what it meant. It was a twisted sort of love. Loving someone so much, that they couldn't have them then no one else can. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to harm her if he snapped. And that scared her to death. She slid down the wall, holding her head in her hands in despair, wondering how she was going to sort out this mess and now most of all, wondering how the two of them were going to sort out their problem.

**Not the best chapter I've written, I apologize. Hmmmm, let me tell you peeps. For all those that hate Hiro, believe me you'll be seeing a lot more of him in the next chapters.**

**Next Chapter: Hiro seems bent on having Tsukiko for himself and starts to play dirty in order to do it, Grimmjow confides in Ulquiorra (shock horror) and the stress seems to be getting to Tsukiko.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!! And a Happy New Year!! Next chapter in the New Year!! **


	15. NOTICE!

**NOTICE!!**

Hey to all the readers and to the fans of my story.

I'm soooooo sorry for not updating quickly and I should have put up a hiatus notice because for some reasons, I just could not carry on with the story and couldn't find the direction of where to go with them BUT! I have now got my creativity back and as we speak I'm churning out a brand new chapter which will be out sometime next week!!

Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read my story and apologies for the extremely long wait!

Until next week!

**Pantera-33**


End file.
